I'll Be Waiting
by whiskytango
Summary: Sam Evans landed a job as a light technician on one of New Yorks iconic Broadway Stages just after his 22nd birthday. He finds himself in a bit of trouble when he figures whom he'll be spending the most amount of time with.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: _I don't own Glee, the characters or anything else except the plot. Rated M due to what will happen in later chapters. _

* * *

><p>Sam Evans was lucky to be where he was. He managed to finally leave his family, knowing that they'd be okay to continue financially without him and arrived in New York. He was twenty-two and he still remembered the great time he had at Nationals. He also remembered the goodbyes he had to give when had to leave just before senior year, so that he could help keep his family afloat. A part of him wishes he had graduated and continued onto College, but he knows he just can't and probably won't.<p>

With just a duffel bag over his shoulder, he heads from the train station and heads to the Broadway stretch. He managed to land a job as a light technician at one of the stages and was eager to start and settle in. His map was a bit outdated, but he managed to find the stage, and apparently it was some musical called West Side Story, which sounded strangely familiar, but he didn't recall too much on it. He was early, but he managed to find the Stage Manager pretty easily. He was tall, well built and introduced himself as Pete.

He showed Sam around, telling him about his breaks, where the toilets were and how things ran. Sam just kept nodding, he couldn't really function, he couldn't really believe that he was here. The stage was huge, the backdrop hadn't really been finished and Pete offered him extra if he helped with set design, which Sam took immediately. Pete showed him where to put his bag and put Sam to work.

Sam had loads of experience, his grandfather was an electrician and he taught Sam everything. Sam was licensed, which he managed to barely scrape due to how much it cost to get the license, but it was worth it. His first job was to replace the center stage lights. He got the huge ladder out, courtesy of Pete and climbed up. He starts working when he hears someone call his name. He was spooked, and turns, seeing a familiar face.

'Rachel?' He calls and she bends down, pulling off her heels and comes running up onto the stage. Sam hops down from the ladder, grinning. She flings herself into his arms and he hugs her back.

'Wow it's actually you! Oh my god!' She murmurs, hugging him tighter. He laughs and leans back.

'You look good.' She grins at him.

'It's been so long.' Since Prom, Sam and Rachel were good friends, but when he quit School they hadn't talked to each other since then.

'What are you doing here?' He asks her. Crossing his arms over his chest.

'I'm the lead!'

'You're in the play?'

'Musical, but yes.' He pulls her into another hug, grinning.

'That's great!' She was the one to pull away this time.

'I know! But you're working here? We have to hang out!'

'Yeah, we do, but I gotta finish this, I finish in like two hours.' Sam murmurs, stepping back onto the ladder.

'Sure! I've got to talk with the director, but I'll meet you here after you're done, okay?' Sam grins and she grins back.

'That sounds awesome.' She pecks his cheek and waves, walking away.

He managed to finish the changing of the lights in the first twenty minutes of work, which surprised Pete and impressed him. Since they couldn't really install any more lights until the set designer told them what to do, Sam had the job of moving set stuff. He was carrying a table across the set when he saw Rachel again, walking to the back of the theater with a blonde haired woman. He ignored it, but when he came back he finally saw whom it was. It was Quinn.

They were sitting at the back of the theater. Quinn had some clipboard in her hands, scribbling down some things as Rachel spoke. Quinn had kept her short hair, which was in a nice array around her face and she had glasses on. Someone coughed and he saw his Stage Manager, watching him. Sam swallowed and kept moving across the stage. He glanced back, noticing how close Rachel was when she was talking to her. It was as if they were friends.

Sam's shift ended and he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was to find his little dingy apartment and go to sleep, but he suddenly remembered that Quinn was here. He was climbing down from painting when he saw Rachel standing below. He hopped down.

'Hey.' He says, wiping a bit of paint off his face.

'Ready?'

'Nearly. Can I ask you something?' He asks as he runs a towel over his face.

'Sure, what's up?'

'Was Quinn here?' She sort of smiles and then sighs.

'Yeah, she's the director. I only just found out. I invited her, but she said she had to work.' Sam nods slowly. He still remembers the night at the motel.

_There was a large knock, and then several others followed it. Sam frowned, and motioned for Stacey to be quiet. He went to the door and opened it slightly. It was Quinn. He pulled the door wider. She was completely drenched from the rain, but he noticed the tears down her face._

_ 'You can't quit school.' She almost shouted at him. He closed the door and stepped in front of her._

_ 'I have to Quinn, we're barely making ends meat and the only way to get money is for me to work more.' He paused, watching her as more tears fell. 'Quinn please don't cry.' He put his hands on her arms, rubbing gently to warm her up. She just stared at him, shaking her head._

_ 'No… you have to graduate, you have to go to college, this isn't fair!' _

_ 'Life isn't fair Quinn, you know that, but it's okay, really. I'm not the greatest at school, I don't need to go to college.' She just stared at him. _

_ 'What am I going to do without you next year?' She whispered, her voice almost audible._

_ 'You'll be okay, you'll work hard and get good grades and get into Brown, or or I don't know.'_

_ 'I don't want to! I don't deserve it!' I grip her, pulling her into me and hugged her._

_ 'You deserve everything Quinn, do it for me okay? Try for me?' I pulled her back and she looked at me. She then kissed me._

They hadn't talked since that night. Sam knew he didn't deserve her, he couldn't provide for her. He grabbed his bag and they headed out. They found a nice café and sat down.

'It's so great to see you again.' Rachel murmurs, smiling at him as she took a sip of her coffee and he smiled back.

'Yeah, I feel bad I didn't keep in touch.' She shrugged.

'It wasn't your fault, you had to work, how is your family doing?'

'They're doing okay, I'm sending back half my pay just in case for the next few months to make sure they're okay, but Dad's got a stable job, mum's doing okay.'

'How are you doing?' She asks and he shrugged.

'Okay, I guess. Could be better.' He smiles half heartily at her and she smiles sadly.

'It'll be okay.' He nods and looks up.

'Finn Hudson?' He asks, stepping out of the booth and getting up to shake his hand.

'I'm surprised you didn't notice.' Rachel murmurs, waving her finger a bit. He notices the small but modest ring and diamond on it. Sam grins, slapping Finn on the shoulder.

'Congratulations!' Sam murmurs, sitting back down again. Finn sits across from him, grinning.

'How you been man?' Finn asks. Sam shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee.

'Could be better. Tired of working.' Finn smiles sadly.

'How's your family doing?'

'Good, heaps better, thanks.' He smiles and turns to Rachel.

'Why didn't you invite Quinn?' He asks.

'I did and she said she was busy.' Rachel states. Finn lets out an 'oh'.

'How is she?' Sam asks and both their heads snap up to look at him.

'She's doing okay. She's changed a lot. Rachel and her are friends, it's a miracle.'

'Wow.' Sam murmurs and Rachel rolls her eyes.

'Is she…' Sam didn't want to pry, but he couldn't not ask. Finn looks at Rachel and then back at him, shaking her head.

'No… she's not. She hasn't since high school. She didn't date after her break up with Finn.' Rachel murmurs, not noticing the wince that Finn makes.

'I still think she's messed up from it, I feel fucking awful.'

'It's okay, you apologized and she did too.' Sam looked at his watch, realizing he needed to meet his landlord by 9.

'I'm sorry guys, I gotta, but we should catch up again soon.' He murmurs, sliding out of the booth, shaking Finn's hand again.

'Of course man.' Finn murmurs and Rachel leans over to kiss his cheek.

'Soon okay?' Rachel says and he nods, leaving them and walking back onto the street. He walks through the city, trying to find his apartment and finally does, speaking to his landlord and grabs his keys from him. He finds the room and its not too bad. It's just two rooms, with a kitchen and bathroom. He finds his bed, immediately falling asleep and finds himself dreaming about Quinn Fabray. His first one in a very long time

* * *

><p><em>Eek, so please pray tell and tell me what you think, it's not a very long chapter, I just really wanted to get it out and see what people thought. So please review! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_By the amount of New Story alerts, I figured this story was good to go! Haha, that was lame, anyway thanks and enjoy!_

Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Glee, the characters or anything else except the plot. Rated M due to what will happen in later chapters_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sam awoke, reliving a very good dream of him and Quinn in the back of her car. He groaned, wishing he could fall back asleep again, but couldn't. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to flatten it as he made his way to the shower and showered quickly. He needed to buy groceries this afternoon and tried to figure out how much he could spend without going broke until he heard a knock. He pulled on a pair of pants and moved to the door, opening it. With a wide grin and a six pack of natty lite in his hand, was Noah Puckerman.<p>

'Puck?' Sam asked, quite surprised to see him.

'Evans! Good to see ya kid!' He stepped through, hugging him and headed to the fridge, putting the beer in. 'Nice place kid.' Sam watched Puck. He hadn't changed much over the years. The Mohawk was gone, aviators just sitting on his face and was dressed in a nice suit.

'Yeah, it's not much. What are you doing here?' He leant against the wall as Sam grabbed his shirt, tugging it on.

'Well, Rachel sent me to pick you up.'

'What are you? Her chauffeur?' Sam joked, sitting down to put on his shoes.

'Bodyguard, actually.' Puck said seriously. Sam had to look up at his face to make sure he wasn't joking.

'For real?' He asked.

'Oh yeah. Berry's super famous, didn't you know that? She's got some crazy bat shit fans too.'

'Wow… that's crazy.' Sam murmured as he got up.

'Well, kid, let's get going.'

'Puck, do you know anything about Quinn?' He asked and Puck haltered, looking at him as Sam locked up.

'She's changed man.' He murmured and Sam frowned.

'How so?' Sam asked and Puck sighed, pushing the door open and stepping outside.

'I don't know man, she's just different, and come on we'll be late.' The car Puck drove was a simple black BMW, and Sam had never been near a car like this. It's engine was beautiful, the interior, which was all leather, was beautiful.

When they arrived at the theater, Quinn and Rachel were up on the stage. Quinn was positioning Rachel, telling her where to go and then it was almost as if Quinn was playing the part of whomever Rachel was playing, moving across the stage, almost gliding.

'She's a good director. She's not one of those shit ones that stand behind a box and tell you what to do. She levels with you, helps you. She's good like that.' Puck murmured as they both stood at the back of the theater, watching them. Sam noticed how Quinn had taken her shoes off, and he watched as she laughed, hugging Rachel.

'Evans! Let's go!'

'That's me.' Sam muttered to himself and looked up. Quinn was staring at him. He watched a blush creep over her face and she ducked, moving to talk to Rachel.

Sam had the job of adding lights, and changing colours as per the set designer requested. He got up on the big ladder again, Quinn now sitting in the audience by herself and doing something. He gripped one of the lights, unscrewing and put it on the ladder plate and the started to screw on the other light. Suddenly he heard a noise and suddenly the light blew up in his face.

'Fuck, shit!' He groaned, feeling things pierce his face.

'Keep your eyes closed and climb down Evans!' Pete called and Sam gripped the Ladder, making his way down slowly. Someone grabbed his hand when he got down.

'Come with me.' He recognized the voice immediately. It was Quinn. He didn't say anything, but just nodded. 'Keep your eyes closed, it'll be like looking at the sun for the next few minutes.' He just nodded again, feeling Quinn's hand in his as she lead him somewhere. She let go of his hand and placed it on a table.

'Try and sit up on it.' She murmured and he nodded, getting up on it.

'So we finally meet.' Sam murmured, groaning as he feels her pull out a bit of glass. She laughed lightly, sighing a little.

'Well to be quite honest, I really hoped it wasn't like this.' She murmured, rubbing some antiseptic over the cut. He laughed a little. 'I think you'll need stitches, this is pretty deep.' She murmured and he opened one eye to look at her. Her short hair was pinned back and he looked down her neckline, her cross still sitting perfectly on her chest. He opened both eyes now and she leaned back a little, looking at the cut.

'Yep, it needs stitches, come on I'll take you.'

'No it's okay, you've got work to do, I'll get Puck or one of the guys to take me.' She shook her head, dabbing his forehead again.

'No, not really. Rachel knows the role and basically where she has to be and where, so come on, I'll take you.' He nodded and slid off the table. He walked out with her and noticed Finn, Rachel and Puck all sitting in one of the rows, looking over at them. Sam looked at Quinn. She had changed, she was more reserved, she was more shielding, but she was more caring.

'I'm taking him to the hospital, he needs stitches.'

'Oh goodness, are you okay?' Rachel asked, bouncing up and moving down, handing Quinn her handbag.

'Yeah, I'm fine, just a little cut.' Sam murmured and Rachel moved in close to see.

'Ooh…' She whispered and Sam saw Quinn roll her eyes.

'Lets go.' She murmured and walked off. Sam followed behind her and looked back at Finn and Puck. Puck winked and Finn threw a thumbs up. He shook his head, rolling his eyes at them and followed behind her. She led him to a parking garage, where in the far corner was an Audi TT. She made her way to it and slid in. He slid in beside he.

'Nice.' He commented.

'My manager got it for me as a gift, or something. I honestly just wanted to keep my old car.' She murmured, pulling out of the lot and onto the busy roads of New York. Sam had is face planted to the window, looking up at all the buildings.

'I have to admit, when I saw you applying for a job, I may have requested you.' She murmured quietly as she watched him. He turned to look at her, a smile creeping over his face.

'You basically got me the job?' He laughed. She laughed too and bit her lip.

'Maybe.' He laughed and she shook her head. A smile creeping over her face.

'I didn't know you wanted to be a director.' He murmured and she shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road.

'I didn't know either, honestly until I went to College. I took a class because it was the only thing I thought I wouldn't hate, and ended up loving it. I directed my first musical last year, and that managed to do well, so they called me back.'

'That's really great.' She threw him a smile and pulled into the hospital parking lot. He got out and followed her.

'How is your family doing?' She asked and he shrugged.

'Dad managed to get a job, Mum still hasn't yet, but she gets odd jobs here and there, but I'm sending half of pay just in case back to them.' Quinn turned to look at him.

'But then you'll have nothing.' She whispered, making him shrug.

'It's not like I haven't been there before.' She looked away, signing some papers and sat down. He followed suit.

'Where are you staying?'

'Some place not too far away.' He murmured. She sighed. His name was called he got up, following Quinn into the doctors surgery and was motioned to sit on the examining table. He was checked out, Quinn explaining what happened and the doctor ran his hands through his hair, making glass fall out. He stitched up his cut and told him to be back in a week's time to get it out.

Quinn was silent the drive back and Sam couldn't pin why.

'Quinn?'

'It's so unfair. Your life is so unfair.' She whispered.

'Hey, no it isn't.' She pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine, sighing angrily.

'All my life, I've had everything. I've had the house, the money and now this.'

'This isn't everything. You worked for this Quinn.' She turned to look at him, angry tears swelling in her eyes. 'Your parents didn't want you to be a director, did they?' She shook her head, wiping her cheek. 'They wanted you to be a real estate agent, stay at home, marry Finn and became a miserable housewife.' She let out a shaky breath, because she knew that all of this was true and it was scary. She was scared at how much Sam knew her. 'But you went to College, disobeyed them and became who you are today, because of your talent, not because of money or your name. It's because you are so smart, and so talented.' Sam watched as she cried. He didn't like it when she cried, but he had to tell her this. She let out a sob and he reached over, holding her as she cried into his shoulder. After a few minutes she leant back, wiping her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'Anytime.' She gave him a weak smile and he got out. He waited for her to finish her make up and she walked beside him back to the stage.

'Will you stay at my place? You won't have to pay rent then.' She murmured.

'Quinn I can't do that.' He was afraid of being way to close to her again and not being able to do anything about it. He can see the vulnerability that she had when she was back as a Cheerio. Not letting anyone in, not letting anyone see her weak side. He was scared that she might be too broken to let anybody in.

'Do it for me.' She whispered, making him look at her. Her green eyes, pierced into his blue.

'Okay.' She smiled a little.

'Thank you.' She walked off and he groaned. How the fuck was he supposed to stay with Quinn Fabray and not do anything? He headed back to the stage, grabbing another light and made his way back up.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are always welcome! <em>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee, the characters or anything else except the plot. Rated M due to sexual content and very bad language._

* * *

><p>Quinn watched Sam as he expertly worked with the lights. She was kind of amazed by him really. He knew how to do everything. He knew how to fix leaking pipes, he knew how to fix a broken light and he even knew how to sew. She watched him now as he stepped off the ladder, rubbing the place where just got stitches. She almost wanted to whack him over the head for touching them.<p>

"Someone looks horny." Quinn choked and looked up to find the source of his voice.

"Ugh, Puck." She groaned, looking back down at her notepad.

"You need to get laid, you're all pent up and shit."

"You need to fuck off." She murmured, making him laugh. He sat down beside her.

"When was the last time you got laid?"

"That is none of your business." She murmured, sliding her glasses back on and flicking through the script, making notes.

"Please don't tell me it was with me, because hot dam Fabray you must be horny as fuck." She leant over and whacked him on the head. "Ow! Cool it Fabray."

"Shut up and I will." She groaned, looking back up at the set and watching Sam again.

"I think he's still in love with you." Puck murmured, his tone different.

"I know." She whispered. "I invited him in move in with me."

"Are you serious?"

"He's sending half of his pay to his family, which isn't much and he has to pay for food and rent, he's not going to make it."

"I've seen that kid work on nothing, he'll be okay Quinn."

"I don't think he will. I don't think he's been okay for a long time." She murmured, crossing her legs as Sam started to paint one of the backdrops. She watched as he pulled off his t-shirt, making her breath hitch a little. She had seen Sam naked before, but they were just teenagers, but now, his body was something to be seen. His abs were more defined and his arms were just well, toned and beautiful. She felt something twinge in her lower body.

"God you're basically drooling."

"Ugh, shut up and go hump a pole." She groaned, looking back down at the script in her lap. "Actually go get Rachel for me." He groaned, getting up and walked away. She watched him go. Puck has changed since high school. He wasn't much of a dickhead as he used to be, he's kind nice when he wants to be. He recently donated sperm so that Brittany and Santana can have a kid. Weird how that works out. Santana already settled down, her bitchy self still somewhat there but her softer side is better known. She's managed to snag a job as editor in one of the famous Magazines, after becoming a hit as a model and currently lives in Manhattan with Brit.

"Quinn!" Pete called, making her wake up from her daze.

"Yes Pete?" She asked, standing up and making her way down to the stage. She tried not to stare at Sam, his biceps working as he painted.

"Where would you like the boxes with the jackets?"

"The jets jackets?"

"Yep."

"Uh, take them to Audrey, she'll know what to do with them." He nodded, calling Sam over and she watched as he made his way over. There was something she noticed on his chest and stomach. Bruises. She frowned and watched as he walked away, picking up some boxes and walking backstage with them.

"Ooh you are horny." Rachel murmured, causing Quinn to jump.

"Ugh not you too." Rachel laughed and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You needed me?" She asked.

"Yes, follow me!" She instructed and Rachel followed Quinn back to where she was originally sitting and started to speak with her on the script. Rachel read through her notes while Quinn kept her eye on Sam.

"Sam's got bruises on his chest." Quinn murmured, watching Sam as he started to climb up a ladder.

"What do you mean?' Rachel asked, putting the script down on her lap, looking over at Quinn.

"It looks like he's been punched, like repeatedly." Quinn murmured, crossing her legs once again and looking over at Rachel.

"I'll get Finn to take him out, actually lets all go out tonight."

"Yeah, sure." Quinn murmured, scratching her neck. "Rachel I think I did something really stupid."

"What?"

"I asked him to stay with me." Quinn turned to look at Rachel who had a worried look on her face.

"That is pretty stupid." Quinn groaned, putting her face in her hands.

"It's just he's working so hard and he needs to be in a real home life. He hasn't had that in a while."

"Well I'm not sure spending time with a girl he's not over with is going to help his situation." Quinn groaned, rubbing her temple. She heard Pete call Lunch.

"Lets go get something to eat." Rachel murmured, standing up. Quinn sighed, nodding and made their way out of the theater. Puck wanted to come with, but Rachel shooed him away, telling him it was girl business and he backed away immediately. They were bombarded by paparazzi and Rachel pushed her way into a cab, tugging Quinn. When they were finally in they headed to their favourite place to eat. Rachel had gone vegan and Quinn was somewhat vegetarian around Rachel, but she was willing to eat anything. They settled on vegan Pizza.

"Do you think Sam's different? He seems different." Quinn asked, taking a bite of her pizza. Rachel nodded quickly, waiting to swallow before she spoke.

"He's grown up. Like he was definitely grown up when he quit school, but now he's not as you know, as he was back then."

"What? Nerdy?" Quinn scoffed. Rachel rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"I don't know, I can't pin the word, but I don't know he just seems different."

"I think he's lonely." Quinn admitted quietly.  
>"I think you are too." Rachel murmured, watching Quinn's reaction. She bit her lip and took a sip of her coke.<br>"I don't want him living in his apartment all by himself. He's been doing it alone since he quit School, I can't let him do that." Quinn murmured, taking another bite of her pizza. They both fell silent, thinking about Quinn had just said.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Rachel whispered. Quinn let out a breath, smiling slightly.

"He really helped me and it's my turn to return the favour." Rachel nodded. The girls ate in silence, talking occasionally about the Musical and just looked outside at the big world they were in.

When they got back to the theatre Puck and Sam were sitting on the edge of the stage, talking as Sam ate his sandwich. They waved when they saw Quinn and Rachel walk in and they made their way towards the boys.

"We were thinking, tonight we go out, have a little fun. It is Friday night." Rachel murmured, shaking her shoulders. Quinn laughed.

"Sounds good, I'll ask San and Brit to come?" Puck murmured, running his hand over his head.

"They live here?" Sam asked, completely amazed.

"Yeah and maybe we can watch Finn tomorrow. He's playing the celtics."

"Wait what?" Sam asked.

"Finn plays for the Knicks."

"As in the New York Knicks Basketball NBA team?" Sam asked. Quinn couldn't help but smile as she watched him. His face was so lit up; it was like seeing a kid on Christmas morning. Puck shrugged.

"Yeah he's playing tomorrow, you guys wanna come?" He asked Quinn and Rachel and they both shrugged, nodding. Sam grinned and looked over at Quinn. She smiled back.

"Well drop Sam's stuff at Quinn's then we'll go, how's that sound?" Puck suggested and Sam nodded, scratching his arm.

"I better get back to work, I finish at six, so after that?"

"Sounds good." They all nod and walk away. Quinn watches Sam go, picking up a beam and carrying it to the other side of the stage. Puck walks up to Quinn.

'The bruises on his chest are from fighting. I've seen those types of bruises, rib jab, kidney jab, you name it." Quinn looks up at Puck, horrified.

"He fought?"

"My guess, for money." Puck walked away, looking at the floor as he did. Quinn's stomach dropped, she felt horrible still, but she knew that she was going to change that. She was going to help him as much as she could.

By the time it was six, Quinn had finished blocking with Rachel and the other actors and the next day they had scheduled rehearsals, meaning that the set had to be finished by today. Quinn groaned, regretting the decision as it meant Sam had to work overtime. He passed it off, shrugging and continued to work, telling them that he'd join them later. Puck offered to grab his stuff for him and take it to her place, so Quinn followed Puck up into Sam's apartment, grabbing his stuff. She wasn't surprised; she was a bit relieved when she saw the place. It was better than the motel. He had his own space, he had his own privacy, which he used to be frustrated with when it was a rare occasion when he talked about what his situation was doing to him.

_ "Sam?" Quinn whispered. She went inside the motel to find him, but his parents said he was out in the car. He was lying across the backseat, clearly uncomfortable due to his size. He shifted awake when he heard her, blinking rapidly. _

_ "Hey." He groaned, his voice groggy. He sat up, letting her slide in beside him. He didn't say anything. _

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ "I just needed some space." He looked exhausted. He just finished his shift and his next one starts in an hour. "I can't keep listening to them crying." He sighed, rubbing his eye. _

_ "Lie down, get some sleep." She murmured. He nodded, lying down and resting his head in her lap. She ran her hand over his hair and cheek. He started to cry and she rubbed his shoulder, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He soon fell asleep._

When she picked up his bag, a picture flew out and she bent down, picking it up. It was a picture of Sam, Stacy, Stevie and her at the park. It was the day when his parents had a fight and had to get the kids out of their space. She can't even remember who took the photo, but all she can notice is Sam's smile, which looked genuinely happy, but if you looked into his eyes you could see the sadness. She put the photo back in his bag and handed his bag to Puck. She found the natty lite in the fridge and rolled her eyes, knowing it was Puck's doing. There was no food in it yet and she frowned. They headed over to her place. She was a bit embarrassed by it. Penthouse, right in the middle of the city. When they reached the top she made the guest room up and headed back down to meet Puck.

They were in the bar for about an hour hour when Puck got the call that Sam was done. He left and everyone turned to Quinn.

"What?" She muttered and Rachel smirked at her.

"So… what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make him Pasta, then I'm going to bed." She murmured. They rolled their eyes at her and talked about the Musical until Sam came. He was exhausted and took a seat beside, Quinn and took the beer that was handed to him.

Quinn watched her friends, all smiling and laughing. Santana and Brittany had their heads in close, talking lightly to each other and she watched as Finn kissed Rachel's cheek, making her blush. She looked over at Sam and he was grinning from ear to ear. She was glad that she was able to give him one night, one night where he didn't have to worry about anything. Where he could drink and laugh with his friends.

"So Sam, dating anyone?" Rachel asked, licking her lips as Quinn shot her a dirty look.

"Nah, I'm dirt poor, couldn't take a girl out." Sam murmured, shrugging as he took a sip of his beer.

"That sucks man." Puck said, downing his beer.

"Yeah, half the time, but it's okay. I wanna save up, get a house, you know maybe even get married if I can." He laughed as he finished his drink. "But first is family, you know?"

"Yeah man. Family first." Puck glanced at Quinn, his eyes reflecting pain as he thought of Beth. Quinn looked away, taking a heavy breath. Beth would be 6 in a couple of weeks and they had been invited to her birthday party. She wasn't sure if she could. They continued to talk about Sam's family and then moved on to how everyone was doing. Brittany and Santana announced that Brittany was pregnant. Quinn was happy, and clapped along with her friends but she was couldn't help but think about Beth.

"You okay?" Sam whispered in her ear and she shook her head. No use lying to him, he knew when she was lying. Sam announced he was beat and asked Quinn if they head back. She nodded, and they said bye. They walked down the street, the apartment only a few blocks away.

"Thank you." She whispered. He looked down at her.

"Beth?" He asked. She sighed, he knew her too well.

"Yeah, I just - she's turning 6 soon. She'll be in the first grade." Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"She would be proud of you, Quinn." She sighed, licking her lips.

"I don't know if I would." She murmured and Sam stopped her, putting his both of his hands on her shoulders and leant down so he can look her in the eyes.

"She knows that you love her and she knows that you gave her up so she could have a better life, Quinn. If my mum did that, then I would be pretty proud of her. She'd be proud that you put her needs before yours."

"She won't understand that." She muttered, looking away. Sam put his thumb on her chin, pulling her back.

"In time she will. Come on, you're shivering." She hadn't noticed how cold it had gotten and led him into her building. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he stared, looking around as they made their way through the lobby. When they got to the elevator Sam watched as she pressed the Penthouse button.

"I feel like I'm on the Hills." Sam commented. Quinn snorted, looking back at him, raising her eyebrows. "What? It was on… occasionally." She laughed again and led him inside.

"So uh… this is it." She looked up at him and he just stared.

"Wow." He commented.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." She tugged him along and showed him his room. She watched him as he walked in, touching the furniture and sat down on the bed, running his hand over it.

"I haven't slept on a real bed since high school." He whispered and she watched as he swallowed hard, looking up at her. "Thank you." She smiled, fighting the urge to cry and nodded.

"It's okay. The bathroom is just through there." He nodded and she left him alone. She went to her bedroom and closed the door, sitting down on the bed and wiped her eyes, smiling. Everything was going to be better, Sam Evans, and Quinn Fabray was sure of it.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

I apologise I've been quite sick lately and couldn't find the energy, but uh I hope this is okay, I apologize if it's a bit dodgy. Reviews are always welcome!

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee, the characters or anything else except the plot. Rated M due to sexual content and very bad language._

* * *

><p>As soon as Sam heard the soft snores from Quinn's bedroom he slipped out of bed, taking the spare room key that she left on his dresser and paused. He hadn't noticed the picture that was now sitting on his dresser. It was of Stacy, Stevie, Quinn and him at the park. He swallowed as he looked at Quinn, her eyes focused on Stacy and tried not to imagine what she would say to him right now, sneaking out. He shivered at the thought and crept through her apartment and to the elevator, sighing as he made his way down.<p>

He walked through the busy New York streets, hugging his jacket as he looked at his watch, quarter past one. He wasn't going to be late. He found his way to the bar he was instructed to go to and slipped through, nodding to the bartender. He remembered he had to find a man called Shane. He walked through another set of corridors till he found what he was looking for, a boxing ring. He slipped through the crowd and something gripped his shoulder.

"Sam?" Sam turned. The man that gripped his shoulder stepped back, smirking a little. He was short, but Sam didn't see that as a disadvantage. Sam also wondered how he managed to figure out who he was.

"Shane?" He asked, stepping back a bit too. Shane grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's right boy, now come on let's get you geared up." Sam nodded and followed him, noticing the stares that he got. Sam took a deep breath. Just another fight, he thought to himself. He promised he would stop when his mum found out, but he can't. It was good pay, and it sort of gave him an adrenaline rush, something he doesn't get to feel much anymore. Shane leads him to a dressing room and hands him some tape. Sam starts to wrap the tape around his hands and cracks his neck, pulling off his shirt and jacket. Shane leans down and grabs his crotch, making Sam jump. Shane just grinned at him.

"Making sure you ain't got a cup down there. We play dirty here kid." Shane grins at him and looks over his body, biting his lip. "Dam boy, that pretty body of yours is going to get messed up tonight." Sam frowns, trying to ignore his stare and starts to crack his knuckles. Shane shrugs and pats him on the shoulder. "Let's go Kid." Sam nods and follows him out to the ring. He climbs under the rope and looks up at his opponent. He looks about thirty, he's about five inches taller than him and has guns the size of his face, making Sam swallow hard. His opponent's name is Bob. He tried not to laugh when he found it out, but he made the first swing.

An hour later, Sam's sitting on a bar stool, his hands in a bucket of ice. He earned $250 tonight and he planned on buying groceries for Quinn's apartment. He looked into the beer glass, noticing that his stitches had come apart. He groaned, he knew that he had to explain it to Quinn somehow and wasn't in the mood to. He picked at them, pulling them out and groaned. He looked at his watch, realising that he had to be back at Quinn's apartment. Ever since knowing Quinn, she got up at 6 every morning without fail, even on the weekends. He groaned, taking his hands out of the ice and moved out of the bar. New York was lit up, more people on the street as he headed back to the hotel. Luckily the doorman wasn't there yet and he headed back up into the apartment. He walked into her apartment, listening carefully and only hearing the soft snores coming from her bedroom. He smiled and moved to his bedroom, slipping back into bed and sighed as he hit the pillows. He never felt more comfortable in his life.

He woke up to hear singing. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and he could hear a soft voice. The words weren't familiar. He tried to figure out what language it was. French. He smiled and sat up, pulling on a t-shirt and moved out into the living area. He winced, his muscles tensing as he walked and continued to find Quinn who was sitting at a small table just outside on the balcony, and he couldn't help but stare as she sung to herself, flipping through a newspaper. Her hair was messy, a pin holding back her fringe and she was wearing a nightgown. They both heard the pop of the toaster and Quinn looked up, seeing Sam standing in the middle of her living room.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, getting up and moving to the kitchen. Sam couldn't help but grin as he caught her at such a beautiful moment, something that she didn't want anyone to see.

"Not very long." He laughed and she whacked him on the chest as she walked past him. He had to suck in the breath to try not wincing. She continued walking to the kitchen, grabbing the toast. He let out the breath, sighing when she didn't realise.

"What do you like on your toast?" She asked.

"Uh butters fine." He murmured, smiling and leant against the wall. She nodded and started to spread. Sam couldn't help but stare. She was wearing barely anything. Her nightgown seemed to just hang off her body, just resting above her knees. The straps were so thin they looked like could snap if he touched them. He then imagined himself pushing them off her shoulders, running his fingers along her shoulder and kissing her neck. He felt a tug in his crotch and he had to cross his legs and think about something else to stop his erection. He looked up just in time as Quinn turned, handing him his toast and he took it from her silently. He smiled, murmuring thanks and headed to the balcony.

"Wow." He murmured. He looked over at her and she was sitting at the table, looking at her newspaper. He smiled and took another bite of his toast, chewing before the doorbell rang. Sam looked at Quinn and she frowned, looking down at herself before looking back up at him. He nodded and moved to the door, while she ran into her bedroom and got changed. Sam opened it and a tall, dark haired guy dressed in a black suit and holding a bouquet of flowers stood in front of him. He looked strangely familiar.

"Um." Sam murmured. He suddenly grew annoyed. Who the fuck was this guy? "Can I help you?" He almost sneered at him.

"Uh Sam, I can handle it." Quinn murmured and Sam nodded, tightening his jaw a little before stepping back. Quinn looked back at him and then stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. Sam groaned. She's not your girlfriend, you dickhead. He headed to the couch, turning the TV but he couldn't help but glance back at the door every few seconds. When she did come back, she walked straight through the kitchen and opened the bin, shoving the flowers in there before she stalked off to her room. Sam switched off the TV and quietly made his way to her room. He knocked lightly and he heard a muffled, "Come in." He opened the door and she was seated on the edge of her bed, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Hey." He whispered. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked, sitting down beside her.  
>"No… not really." She murmured, sniffling. He nodded, not really sure what to say. "Just sit with me, please?" He looked over at her and she had her eyes closed.<p>

"Of course."

Sam didn't really know how long they were sitting there for, he just knew that if they had to leave soon. Sam mentioned the time and it broke Quinn out of her daze. She was a flurry of movement and Sam thought it was best that he should go get changed. He dressed in his usual gear of black t-shirt and jeans and waited out in the hall. Quinn came through, dressed in a tight pair of jeans and white fitted v neck shirt.

"Okay lets go." She murmured, fiddling around in her bag as she headed to the door. Sam couldn't help but check her ass out as she walked through. He followed her out into the elevator and leant against the back wall.

"He wanted to get married. I turned him down." She murmured into the space.

"Why?" He asked and she sighed.

"I've seen my parents. I don't want that." She murmured and stepped out of the elevator. Sam licked his lips and followed behind her as they headed out onto the street, hailing a taxi and helping her inside. He looked over at her and she was looking at her hands in her lap. When they arrived she headed straight in without another to Sam and he sighed, heading back down the stage. He had help out with the lights now up in the box and was given a headset. On the other line was Quinn.

"Sam have you got the script?" Quinn murmured into his ear. He dug around, finding it.

"Yep."

"Okay, we're doing a run through and I'm going to feed you through what I might want, you may need a pen for this." She murmured. He nodded and felt stupid, realising she couldn't see him.

"Okay, got it." He looked down from the box and saw Quinn in the second row, glasses on, headset on and her feet up on the chair in front of her. Sam took a deep breath; this was going to be interesting.

An hour later, Quinn was frustrated because Sam couldn't get the right light to work. He kept explaining that he needed to fix it.

"Listen Quinn, give them a break and I'll fix it." He heard her give a heavy breath.

"Okay." He heard her shout something and he hurried down from the box. He headed down onto the stage and looked over at Quinn. She was muttering something to herself, flipping through the pages of the script quite quickly. He saw her look up at him and her eyes narrowed.

"What happened to your stitches?" She blurted out in front of the whole theatre. He grabbed a ladder and climbed up to fix the light.

"Nothing." He muttered. She was angry from this morning and was taking it out on him.

"That is not nothing, Sam this is serious!" She almost shouted at him. He fixed the light and came down the stage so that they weren't yelling across the stage.

"Stop yelling at me." He said sternly. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the aisle where he was standing. He looked around, Rachel was standing in the far corner of stage, and staring and so were some of the other actors.

"When you start telling the truth I might, what happened to your stitches?" He groaned, stepping back from her as she stared at him.

"Look, I know you're upset from your ex this morning but you have no right taking it out on me." He said quietly. She let out a heavy sigh, turning away from him and looked away. She knew he was right. She glanced at him briefly, noticing the cuts and bruises on his knuckles. She grabbed his hand and ran her fingers over it, looking up at him.

"Have you been fighting? Is that how you busted your stitches?" She said in an angry whisper. He pulled his hand away from her. "Sam, answer the question!" She said angrily. He stepped back from her, putting his hands in his pockets. He shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Quinn, I think you need to chill." Puck murmured, stepping to Sam's side. She sighed angrily and looked over at Rachel.

"Rachel you know what to do." She said, and grabbed her bag, walking out of the theatre. Sam followed her out.

"Wait Quinn!" She turned, they were in the lobby now and there weren't as many people in there as there were in the theatre.

"What do you want Sam?" She whispered. He clenched his jaw, running his hand through his hair. "All I want is to help you, but you have to let me."

"I know that." He whispered.

"Then why won't you let me?" She whispered, tears swelling in her eyes. He looked down at his feet, willing himself not to cry. He let out a shaky breath and looked up. He couldn't find the words and she just shook her head, wiping her face with the back of her hand. She turned and left.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Eeekkkk! Thanks for all the reviews! It's really great to hear people's feedback and I keep it in mind what you guys say. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy! This was my procrastination from studying today.

Disclaimer:_I don't own Glee, the characters or anything else except the plot. Rated M due to sexual content and very bad language._

* * *

><p>Sam stormed back into the theatre and walked past Puck who was trying to get him to stop and past Rachel who was clearly confused as to what had just happened and made his way back to the stage. The whole theatre was silent, all unsure how to react until Rachel called people to keep working. Sam headed back up onto the stage to continue working, double checking the lights to make sure that they worked. He didn't want someone else shouting at him today.<p>

"What just happened?" Rachel asked as he stepped down from the ladder. Sam didn't even see her there and he wanted to ignore her.

"You saw it." He grumbled as he walked past her, but she didn't give up and followed behind him as he made his way backstage. He almost wanted to run; he didn't want to talk about it and let alone talk to Rachel about what had just happened.

"Well did something happen this morning?" She asked, quite annoyed at that he was barely saying anything and then she gasped. "Oh god you guys didn't have sex did you?" Sam groaned and turned.

"Does she have an ex?" He asked her and it made Rachel sigh. Her eyes darted to the floor before looking up at him, pursing her lips.

"That would be Daniel, why?" She asked, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. He must have come to the apartment, it would be the only reason Sam knew about him. Quinn kept no memoirs or pictures or anything of him, probably only his phone number.

"Who's Daniel?" Puck asked, walking down to them. Rachel rolled her eyes as he walked over to them, focusing back on Sam. Puck was annoyed by that, but didn't call her up on it.

"None of your business." Rachel muttered. "Did he come by the apartment?"

"Yeah, who is he?" Sam asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's not for me to tell." Rachel said, almost smiling at the fact that she had stumped him. He almost laughed at her expression, rolling his eyes and grinning.

"Well she told me he proposed to her and she said no." Sam watched as Rachel ran her hand through her hair, sighing softly as he face fell. She knew something big and she didn't want to tell him. He kept his eyes on her until Puck spoke up.

"What the fuck?" Puck asked, looking pointedly at Rachel. "How did I not know about this?"

"Because she didn't want you to know! She didn't want anyone to know!" She growled. Sam and Puck just stared at her, surprised by her outburst. She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, composing herself and sighed. "I only found out because I went over to her house one night and he was there. End of story." Then she turned to Sam, giving him a look as she crossed her arms across her chest again. "Look I believe you moving in with Quinn was a big mistake."

"I agree." Puck murmured, standing beside Rachel.

"Shut up." She snapped at Puck and he rolled his eyes. "But… you have to make things work with her. She just wants to help you." Rachel kept her eyes on Sam.

"I don't need any fucking help." He groaned. Rachel growled and hit him over the head. Puck laughed and Sam groaned. "What was that for?" He clutched his head and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Get over yourself, and apologise, also that was rude. Now, I suggest stop fighting as well." Sam frowned, almost rolling his eyes.

"Fighting? I don't fight." Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned in close. He almost flinched from the look in her eyes. It was so intense.

"Listen, if Pete found out about it you'll be fired and you should be glad that Quinn hasn't fired you yet." Rachel muttered and walked off. Sam groaned, scratching his cut and immediately winced. He looked at Puck and he shrugged, stalking off behind her.

Quinn was deeply annoyed. She was more pissed off with herself than Sam. She shouldn't even be mad at Sam, well she had a couple reasons that were valid, but the rest weren't. She looked at her watch, wondering if she should head back to the theatre but realised everyone would be leaving now. She sat at the diner across the street from the theatre and kept her eyes low, focusing on the coffee in front of her. She looked over at the entrance to the theatre and saw Sam walking out and frowned. It was funny how much he had changed. He didn't have any blonde in his hair anymore and he looked worn down. He looked like he's older than his body shows. She paid for her coffee and got up, intent on following him. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't care less. She wanted to know where he went. She headed down the opposite side of the street and lost him when he went into a bar. She cursed and crossed the street, narrowly avoiding a crash and headed inside the bar. She saw the back of his jacket disappear past a door and she followed, trying to avoid anyone and walked through a series of corridors. She found herself in a crowded room and couldn't see him. Then she found him, talking to a man who was about half his size.

"I want out!" Quinn heard him shout and she almost smiled, but she looked at the guy standing in front of him, clearly not happy and it made her face fall. She'd seen those movies about Fight Clubs, and they didn't end well when a fighter wanted out.

"Nope. You haven't paid your debt." The guy said back and Quinn looked back at Sam. She saw a side of Sam she hadn't seen before in her life. He was towering over him, his jaw clenching and his eyes were dark. He looked so… different.

"I don't want this anymore, I can pay it off another way." Quinn watched him, struggling to get this man to agree to him, but he wouldn't have it. Quinn looked around and noticed that she was probably the only female here, except for a few female boxers by the looks of it. She suddenly didn't feel very safe. She looked up and couldn't see Sam anymore, then there was cheering, making her look in the direction to where it was coming from. Sam was up in the ring, trying to get down but they kept pushing him up. She wanted to help, but she knew that she would not be welcome. She kept her back to the wall, and suddenly she felt something touch her thigh. She looked up and saw a man, grinning, his hand moving higher.

"Well missy, what could you be doing here?" Quinn clutched her handbag, breathing deeply.

"Don't touch me." She whispered. She knew what she was meant to do. She was meant to sound strong, she learnt that in the classes, the Oprah specials, but now she was frightened. She looked up, trying to grab Sam's attention but he was fighting. She watched as he was knocked to the ground and looked back at the man. His hands had moved to the button of her jeans and he leant in, breathing deeply into her ear, making Quinn shiver.

Sam groaned, his face planted on the ground and he could feel his cut bleeding. He closed his eyes, wishing he was somewhere else before the count started. He groaned, pushing his opponent off and got up. His opponent swung and Sam ducked, punching him in the ribs and he groaned. Sam backed off and looked around, taking a deep breath as he saw a familiar shade of blonde hair. It was hidden by a man's body. He watched as she turned her head to the side, her face full of pain and he looked down, his hands unzipping her jeans. He suddenly was knocked to the ground again. He groaned, spitting out blood and braced himself. He waited till his opponent came closer and he knocked his knees out, waited till he fell to the ground before punching him and knocked him out. Sam slid out of the ring, groaning as his head pounded and made his way over to Quinn. He grabbed the man and he was surprised as he turned. Sam gripped him by the front of his shirt and punched him straight in the nose, satisfied when he heard something crunch. He tried to push him but he gripped Sam, kicking him in the stomach and he fell back onto the floor. He rolled before he could he get kicked and got up, swinging and hitting him square in the jaw. He then pushed him to the ground and turned to Quinn, who had now slid to the floor and was clutching her bag. He squatted down in front of her and put his hand on her cheek. She flinched and looked up at her, letting out a heavy breath when she realised who it was.

"Sam." She whispered, a tear leaking down her cheek.

"I'm here, you're okay." He whispered. She nodded and he helped her up. She clung onto his arm and he grabbed his shirt, pulling her out and back through the corridors. He pulled her through the bar, ignoring the looks and into the bathroom, locking it and sat her down on the toilet.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked her and she shook her head, the tears still falling.

"He just… touched me." She whimpered and he nodded, running his hand over her hair.

"It's okay. He won't touch you, I'm here." She nodded and wiped her eyes. He pulled his shirt on and washed his face in the sink, wincing at the cuts and wiped his face. He turned back to look at her and she was watching him.

"Why do you fight?" She whispered.

"I was desperate." He murmured. She didn't move but nodded. "Following me was stupid Quinn." She looked away and he sighed, instantly regretting getting mad at her. He unlocked the bathroom stall and they started heading back to the apartment. They didn't talk on the way there and up the elevator, Quinn heading straight to her bedroom and he heard the shower run. He headed to his bathroom and took a shower, groaning at the pain and had to stop before he felt way too light headed. He groaned as he pulled on a pair of boxers and grabbed the tape he used to wrap up his hands and sat down on the edge of his bed. He started to tape up the cuts on his chest before he heard a light knock. He looked up and Quinn was holding a bag of ice.

"Come in." He murmured and she sat down beside him. She was wearing short shorts and an old t-shirt. She pressed the bag of ice to the side of his face and looked at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked her, turning to the side to look at her. Her eyes were focused on the ice pack, and she looked at him, sighing.

"Trying to stop." She murmured and he sighed, looking down.

"He wouldn't let me. That's why he made me fight. He said if I made enough money I could go, but I didn't exactly hang around to find out." He looked back up at her and she brought the ice pack down.

"What happens if you just leave?" He almost laughed and turned to the side, showing a faint scar on his lower back. "What happened?" He shrugged, looking down at his hands. His knuckles had now turned a shade of bright red.

"Just got on a train, next thing I knew a guy stabbed me in the back and I woke up with a note next to my hospital bed telling me to finish the job, which I haven't so far." He shrugged, scratching his neck. He turned to look at her, her legs crossed in front of her as she studied him.

"You've changed so much." She whispered and before he could ask she pressed on. "You remind me of Puck, actually." She laughed lightly, pressing the ice pack to his chest and looked at him. "Especially in high school, this big tough guy on the outside, but a softy under all of it." He rolled his eyes, looking away. "I still remember you Sam Evans. I still remember how much you loved Comics, or Avatar, but I don't know… you're not there anymore." He looked back up at her; her eyes were still on his. "What happened to you?"

"Life, Quinn Fabray." He muttered. She pursed her lips at his answer. She wasn't used to a cynical Sam, she was used to a happy Sam, always smiling, always laughing. "I didn't have time for me, it was just money. All the time it was money. I didn't give a shit about it, but if was the only way to keep my family alive, then sure, I'd do anything for it and then people stop caring about me, and then I didn't care about myself anymore. I didn't care that I was in so much pain that I could barely walk or I didn't care that I was doing something illegal. All I cared about was getting that money, for my family." He laughed, looking away as he tried not to cry. He wasn't used to this; he didn't want to talk about it. He was done with people's pity. She took his hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"I care about you, a lot Sam. I just want to help you and I know you haven't had any help in so long, but if keep pushing me away, I'll just keep coming back." She whispered and he heard her voice break. He turned and looked at her, unashamed as he felt a tear fall down his cheek. He let out a heavy breath and nodded. She nodded too, and took his hand in both of hers.

"You okay, after everything?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Listen, get some sleep, okay?" She murmured and he nodded, sliding back. She pulled the covers over him and ran her hand over his cheek. He closed his eyes and she soon heard his soft snores. She leant down and kissed his cheek, getting up and moved out of his room.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your kind reviews! I really enjoy writing this story and I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I'm a bit busy with school work at the moment, but yes! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: _I don't own Glee, the characters or anything else except the plot. Rated M due to what will happen in later chapters._

* * *

><p>Quinn awoke, sitting upright in bed and looked around the room, taking deep breaths."You're at home, you're safe Quinn" she muttered. She had a nightmare involving the man that felt her up last night. She let out a heavy breath and looked over at her clock. Her alarm would go off in two minutes. She turned it off so it would disturb Sam and got up. She walked down the doorway, passing Sam's room and stopped. He wasn't in bed. She swallowed, thinking that he'd gone back to fight again or even worse they'd taken him. She ran through the house, trying to find her phone when she heard a noise come from Sam's room. She gripped the handheld phone, using it as a weapon and peered around the corner. Sam walked from his bathroom and headed to his bed, completely naked. Quinn stood, watching him before she realised that she was in clear view and ducked back around the corner. She listened for anymore noises, just in case he saw her before she headed back to her room. She blushed and then composed herself. <em>You are not a teenager, Quinn<em>_Fabray_. She thought to herself. She heard him move around and she dived back under her sheets, pretending to be asleep.

Sam groaned, the bath did not help one bit and got up again. He pulled on a pair of shorts, touching the many bruises and got up. He frowned, looking over at his clock. It was 6, Quinn was usually up by this hour. Maybe she did sleep in on Saturdays. He moved, silently walking to her room and peeked. She was lying on her stomach, hair sprayed everywhere and her legs tangled in the sheets. He smiled to himself and headed to the kitchen. Groceries, he thought and grabbed a pen and paper. He looked in the fridge, noting down what was running low and needed replacing.

"What are you doing?" Quinn murmured, Sam stood up and whacked his head against a cabinet.

"Ow, god." He muttered. Quinn laughed silently and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, putting it on the top of his head.

"All better?" She asked with a grin and he rolled his eyes, putting the ice pack away. She frowned and grabbed the piece of paper out of his hand.

"Sam! No! You're not getting the groceries, and you shouldn't be up and moving. You should be resting." He grabbed the piece of paperback.

"I'm fine." He muttered.  
>"No you're not. You're limping, your cut needs stitching up again and your shorts are inside out." She put her hands on his chest, making him shiver. "Just, relax, let me help you." She pleaded. He let out a sigh and nodded. She patted his arm, stepping back. "Thank you." He walked back to his bedroom, lying back down on his bed. He adjusted his pants just in time before Quinn came back. She sat beside him cross-legged and held a tube of a cream up to him.<p>

"Do you want me to do it?" She asked and he rolled his eyes, taking the cream from her and she smiled, walking out of the room. He watched her go and heard the phone ring. He applied the cream, listening in.

"No, I'm busy Daniel, no. How do you know his name? I'm sorry Daniel, but we're over, okay?" He heard her hang up and he got up. She had two hands on the table where the phone sat and she was taking deep breaths. He realised he was witnessing a very rare moment where Quinnshowed her vulnerability.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked her and she smiled, opening her eyes.  
>"Yeah, that'd be nice." He smiled back and headed back into his room, quickly getting changed and meeting her out in the hall.<p>

Quinn stepped out of her room, adjusting her coat and smiled at him. He led the way out of her apartment and into the elevator.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked her and she shrugged. "Anywhere."

Half an hour later Sam and Quinn found themselves sitting at the exact place they had been sitting for Nationals 5 years ago in Central Park. "You know I was such a bitch in High School, I really was." She murmured dazily, looking over at Sam. Sam laughed and looked away.

"Nah, you were sweet." Quinn almost smiled. He looked over at her and sighed. "I'm sorry I never called." He murmured, scratching his neck. She shook her head.

"No don't apologise. I should have called. We both should have. No ones fault." She murmured.

"How was senior year?" He asked her. She shrugged, playing with the strap of her coat making Sam want to catch her hand and hold it tight.

"It was really quick. Glee got a few more members. Rachel and Finn managed to stay together. I don't know it was just really boring." She looked over at him, and he was staring at her so intensely it made her blush. "What?" She muttered.

"Did you date anyone?" She shook her head, not really sure what to say. "What about Daniel?" She clucked her tongue, staring at an old couple as they walked past before she spoke, taking a deep breath.

"I met him in first year of college. He was sweet, he was just that guy that everyone loved, but I don't know. I took him home to meet mum and she adored him, absolutely adored him and for some reason I don't know, I didn't like it." She murmured, not meeting Sam's eye but looking at something in the distance past him. "He was too dreamy, too unreal and then he asked me to marry him. I couldn't do it, I felt trapped. He moved away, and now he's back, for some reason, I don't even care and that's it." She didn't cry. She felt good that she told him. She looked up at him and he was smiling sadly.

"How is your mum?" She shook her head, rolling her eyes a little.  
>"Same disapproving, perfectionist that she is."<br>"Is she coming to see the play?" He asked her and she shook her head.  
>"She would never come." She muttered. They sat for a while, not really saying much until Quinn's phone buzzed. She picked it up, expecting Daniel but it was Puck.<p>

Sam watched as Quinn spoke. She told him everything, she answered his every question and he wasn't used to it. He was used to the Quinn Fabray that would hide away, who wouldn't want to show her emotions. She turned to him, smiling.

"Up for watching Finn tonight?" She asked him and he grinned, nodding. She smiled back and continued talking. He got up, moving to the small florist and paid for a white carnation, knowing they were her favourites. He walked back and handed it to her, making her smile. She hung up and looked down at the flower, twirling it and then she looked up at him.

"I'm glad you came here Sam." She murmured and he smiled.

"I'm glad too."

They sat for a few moments before they headed back to her apartment. Sam grabbed a Knicks hat from Quinn and dressed casually. When Puck arrived he had Rachel with him and the four of them headed to the arena. Finn got them floor seats and Sam was excited beyond anything. Puck shouted beers and they took their seats in the front row. Quinn and Rachel sat together at his games and half the time they didn't know what was going on. Sam sat next to Quinn, explaining the rules as the teams warmed up. She patted his hand lightly, telling him not to bother; Puck had been trying for years. When the game started, Sam and Puck cheered while Rachel and Quinn talked about the musical. Finn was on the bench, but when he was brought on Rachel let out a huge cheer and so did the crowd. Sam was amazed at how far Finn had gotten. Sam didn't even like Finn, well the last time he was in the same room with him was at Nationals and he was focusing on getting Rachel back. He was fucking annoyed that he broke him and Quinn up so he could beat around the bush. Finn slam dunked and he clapped, looking over at Quinn. She smiled, watching Finn and cheered. He smiled and then his phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened it up.

_I've got a proposition for you. Meet me at the ring in 10. - Shane._

How the fuck did Shane get his number?  
>"Who is it?" Quinn asked and he looked over at her. His expression shocked her and she gripped his arm. "What's wrong?"<br>"I have to go meet Shane." He murmured. She shook her head violently, shaking his arm.  
>"No. Don't go."<br>"I can end it tonight Quinn." She let out a shaky breath. She knew that he could get seriously hurt or he could come out of this completely fine.

"Sam I'm - no you could -" Sam had gripped her cheeks and kissed her just as Finn scored, breaking her off mid sentence. She tensed, and then finally gave it, a moan coming from the back of her throat. He pulled back and looked at her, rubbing his thumb over her lips.

"I promise I'll be okay." He murmured and she nodded, slightly dazed and he disappeared. Puck slid over, asking where he went and she told him that she'd tell him later.

Sam walked through New York, finding the bar easily and made his way down. He found Shane, standing by the back corner and then he noticed the guy beside him. It was Daniel. He remembered him from the first time Sam came to fight. He had been standing in the far back corner as he entered the room, talking to a large man.

"Ah look who it is, my favourite person. Sammy." Daniel murmured, clapping Sam on the shoulder. Sam didn't say anything, keeping his eyes on Shane.

"Proposition." He stated and Shane looked up at Daniel then back at Sam.

"Daniel has been a patron of our activities for a long time now, and also happens to be a dear friend of your lady friend." Sam stayed still, showing no emotion as Shane spoke. "So Daniel is willing to...Overstep your mishap of wanting to leave in return for leaving Quinn  
>alone."<p>

"Nah." Sam murmured. Daniel looked at Shane and then looked back at Sam. Daniel and Sam looked at each other and then Daniel started to laugh, looking at Shane.

"Kids funny." Daniel murmured, laughing and then he snapped, grabbing Sam by the neck and pushed him up against the wall.

"You know Quinn told me about you. Told me of your little poor family, all peasants. You know we need people like your family. We all need toilet cleaners, garbage collectors, you know the lot." Sam wanted to beat the shit out of this guy; he wanted this guy to pay for what he was saying. "And you know, I can easily get father fired. At the snap of my fingers." Sam tried to get out of his grasp and Daniel just hit him back against the wall harder. "Down boy. Now, I'm going to tell you again, very politely. You stop being involved in Quinn's life, I'll leave you alone. If you don't" He stepped back, dusting dirt of Sam's shoulder and straightening his jacket. "I'll end you and your family." He said with a smile. "How's that sound?" Sam stepped back from him, staring straight at him.

"You can go to hell." Sam murmured and walked out, making his way out and back to the apartment. Quinn wasn't home when he got there but he  
>sat down on his bed, checking his phone. Four messages, all from Quinn. He sent her a text.<p>

_I'm fine. I'm back at the apartment._

Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she prayed for it to be Sam. She sighed as she read the message, but there was something weird about it. She told Rachel she had to go check on Sam and left, hailing the nearest taxi and headed straight to the apartment. When she walked inside, it was completely dark and she was frightened. She flipped the lights on as she went and headed to Sam's room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed and was just staring at the ground.

"Sam...?" She put her handbag on the table and stood in his doorway. He didn't look up at her. "Daniel was there." Quinn frowned, turning the light on but didn't move from her place at the doorway. Sam looked so broken down at the moment. "It was funny, I knew I had seen him somewhere before when he came to your door, I just couldn't pin it."

"What was he doing there, Sam?" Quinn whispered, moving to kneel in front of him. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to tell him that she would never let him go. He laughed. It sounded so wrong.

"He told me, that I could get out of debt if I left you alone." He shook his head, laughing to himself. "Unbelievable." She put her hands on his knees. She looked at him, noticing the bruising of a hand mark around his neck. She swallowed.

"What else Sam?" He looked down at her, and she was afraid. His eyes were so angry.

"He called, he called my family peasants, he insulted me and my family. He told me that if I kept seeing you he'd end me and my family." Quinn watched as Sam gritted his teeth. Willing himself not to cry. "He threatened my Dads job. He called us toilet cleaners. I wanted to punch him so hard Quinn, I wanted to break his jaw so that could never speak again." Quinn put her hands on his cheeks, rubbing her thumbs over them.

"I know, I know, but you didn't because you're the better man, Sam. You're better than him and you know that." He was crying now and she wrapped her arms around him as she sat beside him and pulled him into her.

Quinn didn't know how long she was holding him until he fell asleep. She helped him slide under the covers but when she made a move to go to her bedroom he reached out for her. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad that they had grown so close with Daniels threat looming over them. She shifted lower into the sheets and Sam shifted, moving so that his head was on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him until she fell asleep.

Sam awoke and opened his eyes. He had his arm draped over Quinn's stomach and she was lying on her back, her legs tangled with his. He sighed and reached over for his phone, checking to see if he had any messages. He had three. One from his mum, one from Shane and one from an unknown number.

_Sam I'm so sorry to disturb you but your father lost his job, we need __you to come home - Mum._

He rubbed his eyes, making sure that he was reading it right and sat up. Quinn groaned when she felt the bed shift, reaching out for him and he got out of bed and headed to his dresser, pulling out his clothes and shoving them into his bag.

"Sam... What are you doing?" Quinn asked, still half asleep as she watched Sam run around the room. She frowned when he didn't give an answer and picked up his phone, staring at the message.

"Oh no... No Sam wait-" She was cut off by a knock on the door. Sam turned to her.  
>"Did you change your locks?"<br>"I uh-" They both heard the door creak and Sam headed to the doorway, sighing as he peeked and saw Rachel and Finn.

"Rachel it's nearly four in the morning." Quinn mumbled, stumbling out off the bed and gripped Sam's arm. She was not letting Sam go whether he liked it or not. Rachel scrambled in her bag and then pulled out her phone.

"I got this." She handed the phone to Quinn and they both looked at it.

It was just a simple picture of a desk, but as Sam looked more closely on the desk was the framed picture of Stevie, Stacy, him and Quinn. Sam almost threw the phone to the ground and ran into his room, looking for the picture. It wasn't there.

"What is going on?" He heard Rachel ask Quinn. He had been in his room. He had been standing here and took the picture. One of his only possessions. He looked at his phone again and saw the two more texts.

_Listen kid, just do what he says, or even better you could fight him.__He loses, he'll leave you alone, he wins, you leave Quinn alone, fair deal. - Shane._

The next one had no sender but he still knew who it was from.

_I suggest you run away kid._

He let out an angry groan and threw his phone at the ground. He looked up and realised Quinn was standing at the door. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. He sighed and stood up, putting his hands on her cheeks.

"You're gonna have to trust me." Sam whispered. Quinn closed her eyes and nodded, putting her hands on his waist and pulled him closer. "I have to go away for a few days. Sort everything out, but I'll be back, I promise." He kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around him. He leant down and kissed her softly, running his fingers through her hair. He pulled back, kissed the tears that fell and let her go, grabbing his bag and phone. Finn and Rachel had been watching and he could see the pity in their eyes, he didn't want any fucking pity. He wanted to beat the shit out of Daniel. He leant down and kissed her one more time before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so she could say something into his ear.

"I love you." She whispered and Sam kissed her cheek. "Love you too." He whispered back and left, heading to the elevator and hit reply on Shane's message.

_Schedule the fight._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, I've been a bit busy over the past few days, but here you go and hope you enjoy! Uh and this chapter is very smutty, so… kids close your eyes.

Disclaimer: _I don't own Glee, the characters or anything else except the plot. Rated M due to sexual content._

* * *

><p>Quinn sat by her phone, waiting for anything. News, thoughts, a simple Hi just anything from Sam. He had been MIA for the past few days, well he did tell her that he was going to be out of reach, but it frustrated her that it had been gone almost a week and he wasn't back yet. Her musical was next week and she needed his support. She needed to teach the idiots in her lighting box how to properly light and she just needed him by her side. Daniel hadn't pestered her in the days he had been gone, no calls, no random visits, nothing and she was starting to think where Sam was had something to do with it.<p>

Sam sighed as he slipped into his car after having a lengthy talk with the manager about Daniel. He understood completely and let his father have his job back. Sam started to drive and headed to where he hadn't been in a very long time. He parked out front and almost grinned at the memories he had here. Sneaking in, losing his virginity. He slipped out of the car and walked up the path, knocking lightly on the door. Judy Fabray was surprised when she opened the door. She hadn't seen Sam in over 4 years, and for most of the time he didn't really properly meet her when he was here. She was usually tipsy, not really paying attention or Quinn would just ignore her all together, but he a favour to ask.

"Sam Evans?" She asked, very confused as to why he was here. She knew Sam and Quinn broke up in high school, and she knew that Quinn occasionally went to help, but she thought they had nothing. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask a favour." He murmured. "Can I come in?" He asked and she stared at him. She wasn't used to such a strong Sam. She was used to the nervous, comic book loving Sam that used to stutter around her. She nodded and stepped out of the way, leading him to their sitting room. He sat down on the couch and instantly remembered a moment he had with Quinn on the couch that led to the loss of his virginity.

_Sam was learning how to sew. Stevie's jumper managed to rip in one place and they couldn't afford to get him a new one anytime soon, so Sam asked Quinn to teach him how to sew. He thought that in future if they had to mend anything and Quinn wasn't around, he wanted to be ready for it. Judy was out for the weekend; something to do with a wine tasting a villa and Sam didn't really think much of it. Sam couldn't help but watch her as she delicately moved the needle through the material, her fingers moving effortlessly and when she gave it to him, he cursed, as he looked so clumsy. She laughed, taking it back from him and started to fix the mistake he just made. His hand grazed over her thigh and she looked over at him. They had been flirting, almost looking as if they were a couple again but they both knew that Sam would never be able to do anything of the sort. He refused because he wanted to treat her right, and to do so he needed money, but at this moment he didn't give one dam._

_He leant over, putting his hand on her cheek and kissed her. She dropped the jumper in her hands, moving her hands to his collar and kissed him back. He moaned quietly, feeling her hands slip under his shirt and caress his stomach. He pushed her onto the back of the coach, kissing down her jaw. Usually Quinn was very hesitant to this, but Quinn needed to feel, and she needed to feel him. He kept his hands where she wanted them, but when he moved his hand down her thigh and slipped it under her dress, she didn't push away. He moved his hand higher, but gripped his arm, making him look at her._

"_Bedroom." She whispered in a shaky breath. He nodded, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting to lose the connection and gripped her, pulling her up and carried her up and into her bedroom. She kissed along his neck, making a shiver run through him and he shut her door, leaning down to put her down on the bed. He stepped back and looked down at her, hair messy, her heels still on and her dress just riding above her underwear. His erection was painfully hard, pressing against his jeans._

"_I want you." She whispered and he nodded. She was saying that she was ready. He was too, but he was still a bit unsure. He knew what to do, but he didn't want to hurt her. She noticed his worried glance and sat up, moving her hands to unbutton his shirt. She kissed his stomach, making his eyes close slightly and moved her hands to unzip his jeans. She pushed his jeans down and slipped his boxers down, taking him in her hand and began to stroke softly. He moaned and she pressed her lips to his tip, making him buck his hips a little. She moved her mouth, bobbing as she sucked, humming. He groaned, running his hand down his stomach, resisting the urge to release. She ran her hands up and then wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down over her. He ran his hands up her thighs, slipping her dress over her head and he looked at her. He's seen her in a swimsuit before, but he's never seen her like this. She just looks so beautiful. _

"_What?' She whispers breathlessly, taking in his expression._

"_You're beautiful." He whispers, leaning down to kiss along her neck, unclasping her bra and pulling it over. Rubbing his thumb over her nipple and bites his lip as he feels her moan into his cheek. She runs her hands down his sides, her fingernails digging into his skin. He moves down, kissing her stomach and slides her panties down. She spreads her legs as he kisses up her thigh and presses his finger to her clit. She moans, her back arching off the bed and she runs her hand into his hair, tugging. He presses his tongue to her clit, moving it down her run and she moans louder. He flicks his eyes up to look at her, his tongue moving rapidly. Her eyes are closed, her teeth are biting down on her bottom lip and she looks so beautiful. He reaches down into his jeans as he slides a finger in, pulling his wallet out and finds a condom, rolling it on. She runs her leg down his side and he moves over her to kiss her._

"_Are you sure?" He whispers and she nods, kissing his jaw._

"_Please…" She whimpers. He nods, leaning back a little and guides him into her. He isn't sure he's done it properly until Quinn lets out a low moan, her fingernails digging into his arms. The feeling of being inside of her makes him want to come, but he leans down, kissing her jaw as he moves inside of her. She moans, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him deeper and he groans, his pace quickening. After a few minutes, their bodies as one he thrusts against her spot and she moans loudly, and comes, tightening hard around him. He groans as he releases right after her and falls on top of her, panting. She kisses the side of his head, and he pulls back to look at her. She's smiling and she runs her hand down his cheek. _

"_So good." She whispers and he nods, laughing breathlessly. _

"_Yeah." He whispers back and kisses her._

He snaps back when Judy sits down and he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He pulls out a small white ticket and puts it on the table, pushing it across to her with one finger.

"It opens next week and she would really love it if you were there." He murmured, watching her reaction. He wasn't ready for the reaction she gave. She smiled, picking up the ticket and stared at it.

"She hates me Sam." He shook his head.

"No… she's just hurt."

"That was a long time ago." She murmured, scratching her arm.

"You abandoned her when she needed you the most, you have to get that back. Sure, asking her to move back in did something, but it didn't solve anything. You still ignored her." She looked up, completely shocked at what he was saying. He sighed and looked down at his hands in his laps. "I'm sorry, that was rude, but I still remember the nights where you weren't there and it wasn't right." He murmured. She was still looking up at him.

"No one's ever had the guts to say that to me, and I'm not sure if I want to slap you or thank you." She murmured.

"She loves you, Ms Fabray. She just needs you." She nods and swallows.

"I don't know if I can." She whispered, her eyes glancing at the ticket and then back up at him.

"Will you think about it?" She nodded and he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have… business to take care of… but first can I see her room?" He asked her and she nodded. He headed up the stairs and went straight to her drawer. He knew the box that she hid that kept everything she wanted no one else to find. He stumbled upon it one night after having to pack her clothes when she spent a night in the hospital for getting her appendix out. He got the box out and found exactly what he was looking for. The small white box he had given to her. He opened it and found the small ring he gave to her so many years ago. He took the box and underneath he found a picture folded in half. He took it out and it was a picture of Beth, aged four. She had Quinn's dimples, Puck's eyes and Quinn's nose. She was beautiful. He flipped it over and it had the date, Beth's birthday and he realised that it was Beth's birthday in a few weeks time. He remembered that Quinn was also invited. He packed the photo in his pocket and headed down the stairs, waving to Judy and left. He headed back to his parents house, dropped off the car and headed back to the train station.

Quinn sat at her dinner table. It was 5:06am. It's opening night. The last message she received from Sam was two days ago, telling her that he'd be at her musical. She drummed her fingers on the table, staring at her phone. She was waiting for anything, just anything. She hadn't heard his voice in two weeks and she desperately needed to hear it. She needed to feel his arms around her. She let out a deep breath and got up, moving to her bedroom to take a shower and get dressed. She was dressed and showered, leaving her apartment at 6 o'clock with her garment bag which contained her dress that she would be wearing to the opening tonight and headed out the door. When she arrived she stared at the stage. It was beautiful, everything was in place, which it wasn't last night and she heard someone shout something. Sam was standing up on the stage, directing someone to where a light should go. She almost dropped the things in her hand. She threw her stuff onto one of the seats and ran up the aisle and up onto the stage, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. She heard him sigh and he wrapped his arms around her. She then pulled back and hit him on the chest.

"What was that for?" He muttered, rubbing his chest. She put her hands on his chest and sighed.

"For... I don't know." She muttered and put her hands around his neck, pulling him down. She kissed him and he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, kissing her back.

"Excuse me, but we've got a show on tonight, and we'd like to rehearse." Sam pulled back and Rachel was standing in the far corner, smirking from ear to ear. He grabbed Quinn's hand and led her off the stage. Quinn pulled him down and kissed him again, she then pulled back and patted his chest.

"I missed you." She whispered and he cupped her face in his hands.

"I missed you too, a lot." He whispered back.

"I have to work, but lunch?" He nodded and leant down to kiss her again. She smiled and left, heading back to the back of the theatre to watch the rehearsal.

Sam and Quinn came from lunch, Quinn giggly and Sam just happy as ever. They went out for sushi and talked about what Sam had been doing, leaving out the part where he went and saw her mother and just talked. He went back to the box above the theatre and talked to the lighting guys as Rachel acted down stage. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out.

_Fight. 20 minutes. _

No no no. He looked around, finding Quinn sitting in the front row and Puck walking up the aisle. He looked at his watch. It would be opening in three hours. He had time. He headed down the stairs and headed to the exit of the theatre. Before he could get there, Puck grabbed him.

"Where are you going?" He muttered, he knew Sam was up to something. Sam didn't say anything but Puck pushed him a little. "Listen, no fucking fighting man." Sam shook his head, looking at Quinn.

"I have to, otherwise that dickhead won't leave us alone." Sam muttered. He had to be there in 15 minutes and he knows they won't look too kindly on latecomers. Puck sighed heavily, rubbing his temple with his thumb and looked back at Quinn who was chatting with Rachel.

"I'll cover for you as long as I can, but you're telling her what happened as soon as you get back and you better fucking come back." Sam nodded and held out his hand for Puck to shake it. Puck shook it and pulled him into a hug. "You're the only one that can make her happy, Sam." He whispered and pulled back. Sam nodded and headed out of the theatre. He took a deep breath and headed to the bar. He walked below and the room was packed. There were men in business suits, which was a different crowd than what Sam was used to, must be Daniel's dickhead friends. He wouldn't mind knocking him out in front of these guys. He made his way through the crowd and found Shane, who patted him on the shoulder and shoved him towards the ring. He pulled off his shirt and his wrapped his hands up and slid under the rope.

"Thought you wouldn't come, kiddo." Daniel said as Sam stood up. Sam shrugged, cracking his neck, taking Daniel in. He was wearing red boxing shorts and really expensive shoes. He almost wanted to laugh.

"Yeah, well I just thought I would get a good lay in before coming." he murmured, watching his face. He didn't have sex with Quinn, but he wanted to stir Daniel up. His face went white and he cracked his knuckles. Sam smiled at him and the whistle blew.

Quinn was sitting down in the second row and grabbed her garment bag, pulling it over her shoulder and headed down to the dressing rooms to get changed. She came out twenty minutes later wearing a black dress to her knees, black tights and black heels. She walked up the aisle and found Puck sitting in the back row, looking down at something in his lap. She looked up at the box and didn't see Sam. She frowned and looked around, trying to spot him but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked at Puck who looked at her and then away. She frowned, he was being shady. She walked up the aisle to him.

"Have you seen Sam?" She murmured and he pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"Nope, check the toilets." He couldn't reach her eyes and she frowned.

"Puck. Where is Sam?" She asked sternly and he looked up at her. She knew, she knew just by the look in his eyes where he was. She let out an angry groan and stormed to the exit of the theatre. Puck grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"You can't be there."

"What do you mean I can't be there?" She muttered, shaking her arm free.

"He's fighting Daniel." She stared at him, not really comprehending what he just had said.

"What?" She said quietly. He ran his hand over his face, sighing.

"Daniel said he'd leave you two alone if Sam won his fight."

"And what if he doesn't?" She asked, she already knew the answer. She paused, thinking about what could happen. She didn't want Daniel to get hurt, she just wanted him to back off... and then theres Sam. "I don't want them fighting over me, I don't want to be the cause of this pain." She said, trying to hold back the tears.

"It's not your fault. Daniel did this. Daniel manipulated you, Daniel manipulated Sam, and Sam doesn't know anything else. He only knows how to fight." Puck murmured. He watched as she broke. She knew that Daniel was violent, very violent in some places, but she never wanted this. She never wanted Sam having to fight for her. Sure, it was romantic in some way, but he could get seriously hurt.

"He's smarter than this." She whispered.

"He's coming back Quinn, he's not abandoning you." She looked up at him. Puck did know about her abandonment issues, which were worsened when she had to give up Beth, but he knew her straight through. He knew she couldn't deal with the thought of Sam leaving again. He left once before.

"I have to go." She whispered and he shook his head.

"You have a musical, you have to stay here and you have to wait."

"I don't want to fucking wait, Puck!" She almost shouted. He gripped her and pulled her into a hug. She refused, pushing against him but he just held her. She finally gave in and cried into his chest.

"He'll be back." He murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Eeekk I hope that was okay! Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Wooo! Here we go, thanks for all the reviews, I really do enjoy reading them! Sorry about my lack in updating, I've just been busy with school and such, but here you go!

Disclaimer: _I do not own glee or any of the characters, just the plot. Rated M due to sexual content._

* * *

><p>Sam clutches his face, sitting up as Daniel grins down at him. He spits just in front of him and Sam doesn't have the energy to do anything. He wants to knock him out so he didn't have to deal with him anymore. Maybe even kill him. No not really.<p>

"Quinn's a slut, you know that right?" Daniel spat and Sam groaned, stumbling as he tried to get up and looked at Daniel. He doesn't even look like Sam's touched him. He's got a few knocks to him, but it isn't enough. He's just stirring you up, Sam thought to himself. It was fucking working though. He's made remarks about Quinn's behind and breasts that were so bad he wanted to slam him into the ground, but when he tried he got knocked back down again.

Quinn bit her lip, her eyes focused on the door as she paces up and down the aisle as she can hear Rachel saying her lines in the background. She looks at her watch. He's been gone an hour. Puck's given up trying to get her to sit down and is sitting down beside Finn, watching Quinn. She wants to run for the door, slide into a taxi and go but she knows Puck will be on her in a second. She wouldn't have a chance. She turns to look at Rachel, trying to focus on something else but she can't. She only can see images of Sam all bloodied, in a hospital bed, broken arm, bandage around his head, in a coma. She just wants to get this night over and done with. She's called backstage and heads down, sorting something out with the costume department and comes back. She looks at the aisle and Puck is gone. She looks around and he isn't anywhere. She walks up to Finn.

"Where did he go?" She asked sternly. Finn gives her a look and she knows. She makes her way to the door but he grabs her, just as Puck did and brings her to a seat, sitting her down. He sits on the edge so if she tries to leave he's blocking her way. She takes a deep breath, thinking about running again but doesn't bother. She slides down into the seat, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. If anything happens, Puck will be there to help him.

Puck walks into the bar, trying to find where the fight is and manages to when he follows some dickheads in suits talking about Daniel. He follows them into the packed room, filled with corporate heads and slutty girls and sees Sam. He's leaning against the rope, keeping his eyes on Daniel as he circles Sam. The bell goes off and Sam sits down, looking exhausted. Puck can see the swelling under his eye socket. Bloody Sam. Puck pushes through the crowd and goes to him.

"Sam!" He shouted, making Sam look over.

"What are doing-" He muttered. Puck grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down so that their faces were almost touching. Puck never looked so menacing in his life.

"You better fucking get back in that fight and fuck that guy over, because Quinn is back at the theatre, shitting her pants thinking about you, got it?" Sam nods, swallowing and he pushes Sam back. Sam gets up, taking a deep breath and turns to Daniel, who's sitting with his buddies from the office and sipping on a beer.

Puck watches as Sam gets up, and he looks completely different. He's seen men angry before, hell he's seen his Dad throw shit around the house and look like a fucking monster, but this was different. What the fuck had happened to this kid to make him like this?

Daniel got up, grinning as he stood up, cracking his neck and said something to his buddies that made them laugh. You won't be laughing in a minute, Sam thought. The whistle blew and Sam ran, tackling Daniel into one of the corner posts. The crowd let out an ooh when they heard the slam. Sam punched his stomach and gripped his shoulders. He kneed him in the face and he heard the crunch of his nose, almost grinning at the thought of bringing him pain. He gripped him and shoved him onto the ground. Sam stood and looked down at Daniel. He had blood trickling out of his nose. Daniel grabbed one of Sam's legs and pulled him down, choking Sam. Sam kicked him and pushed him onto his back. He sat on top of him and started to punch him. The whistle went off but Sam didn't care. He kept going, sending punch after punch into his face. He felt something in his hand break when he punched into Daniel's jaw and groaned at the pain, but he kept going. The referee had to pull him off and he stood back, his chest heaving, and every part of his body in pain as the ref did the count. Daniel pushed the ref off him and stood up, stumbling as he wiped his nose on his arm.

"You know, if I offered, your mum would fuck me for some sweet cash." He spat at Sam. Sam had enough. He knew Daniel did it to mess with him, but he was nowhere near self-control now. He ran at Daniel and bent down. He gripped his legs and pushed up, flipping Daniel over his shoulder and onto the ground. He turned and Daniel was lying on his back, groaning in pain. Sam went over to him and punched him hard and Daniel lay limp. Sam stepped back as the ref checked on him, confirming that he had been knocked out. Sam let out a sigh of relief, stepping back but felt himself falling backwards, everything going black.

Quinn greeted and shook hands of everyone that came into the theatre that asked for her. The only reason she lasted at the door shaking hands for so long was because she believed that Sam would come soon, but he hadn't. She excused herself to head down to find Rachel. She needed her to calm her down. She was the only one who was able to. She looked at her watch, no word from Puck or Sam and it has been three hours. She found Rachel sitting in her dressing room and was ushered onto her couch. Rachel was in her costume and held Quinn's hands, murmuring words of comfort. Quinn tried to stay calm, trying not to let the tears fall but they did. There was a light knock on the door and Pete murmured that someone was requesting to see Quinn and she nodded, kissing Rachel's cheek and headed back out onto the hallway. Pete wouldn't tell her who it was and she walked out into the theatre. Her breath hitched when she saw her mother, carrying a bouquet of carnations at the back of the theatre. Quinn fiddled with the cross around her neck and headed to the back of the theatre, feeling a lump in the back of her throat.

"Mum…?" She whispered. The last time she saw her was when she was with Daniel and that was a long time ago. She hadn't really changed much, well minus the wine glass. Judy couldn't help but smile, she had been smiling ever since she came into the thearte. The amount of people that came to watch the show, eavesdropping on people that walked in, murmuring things as to how wonderful Quinn's musicals were. She felt like a proud mother.

"Quinnie…" Judy whispered as she handed the flowers to her. Quinn took them, staring at them for a few moments before looking back up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Judy looked at her feet and then back up at Quinn, admiring how beautiful she looked. She seemed bright, happier and she had a feeling that was due to Sam.

"Sam told me… about your musical and… I wanted to come here and just watch it with you. If that's okay." She murmured nervously. Quinn smiled softly, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I would like that." Quinn whispered, taking her Mum's hand and leading her to a seat that was reserved for Quinn's family and friends. Quinn handed the flowers to Pete and she sat down beside her.

"Where is Sam?" Judy asked quietly, not really sure whether or not something was going on between them. Quinn sighed, pursing her lips a little.

"I'm not really sure." She murmured and looked around the theatre. It was starting to get full and she bit her lip. Where the hell was he? She looked around once more and she spotted Puck. Behind him was Sam in a gray suit, black tie and had a brace on his right hand, but he looked okay. He wasn't in a wheelchair. He didn't have a big gash down the side of his face. He was absolutely fine. She excused herself and walked up the aisle. Puck stepped away from Sam, walking down to greet her mother.

Sam watched as Quinn walked towards him. Puck left him, clapping him on the shoulder, which hurt, and swallowed hard. How was he going to deal with an angry sort of girlfriend that looked absolutely beautiful? Her dress fit her perfectly, showing off her beautiful figure and her hair was in a messy, but sleek array. She walked up to him, her eyes worried and defeated.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He murmured and she took his arm, pushing back his suit sleeve to look at the brace.

"How bad?" She whispered, tracing her finger over the line of the strap.

"Pretty bad." He murmured and she looked up at him. She put her fingers on his cheek, his eye socket turning black and examined his face. She sighed. He wasn't badly hurt, he was still here. He was fine. She still wanted to hit him, to get angry with him for doing it, but she knew that it was pointless now.

"Don't leave me like that again." She whispered. He shook his head and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into her chest and inhaled his scent. He kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her. The bell went off and Quinn stiffened. Sam took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's going to be perfect." He murmured and she nodded. She led him down and she sat in between him and her mother. She took a big breath.

When the musical finished, Sam stood up and started to clap. Puck grinned, and jumped up too. Quinn ducked her head, shielding her face as everyone got up and clapped. She blushed and Sam leant down to kiss her cheek. When the applause settled Sam sat down and Quinn got up as people started to leave, letting people shake her hand and congratulate her. She could hear the commotion outside, as she knew Rachel was out at stage door signing autographs and she smiled. She looked over and saw her mother and Sam speaking quietly. Sam looked up at Quinn and smiled, kissing Judy's cheek before getting up and walking over to Quinn.

"What was that all about?" Quinn murmured, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. Lets go for a walk?" Quinn nodded and Sam led the way out, loosening his tie and they headed down the streets of New York. They were silent for a while; just letting the busy streets do the talking for them. When Sam took Quinn's hand she smiled, leaning on his arm as they walked.

"Thank you, for what you did with my mum." She murmured, kissing his shoulder. He smiled, looking down at her. "It meant a lot for her to be there." She looked at him and he looked like he was thinking really hard about something. She wanted to shout at him to spit it out, but she shook her head, looking at the ground.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked her and she nodded, swinging their hands slightly.

"I do and I love you too." She murmured, looking up at him and he was smiling. She recognized his goofy smile that he wore so many years ago and she smiled back. He turned away and fished something out of his pocket, pulling out a folded picture.

"I need you to do me a favour." He murmured, handing the folded picture of Beth to her and watched. She opened the picture and stopped walking, staring at it. She stared at her nose. _Her nose. _She stared at Puck's eyes. She stared straight into Beth and she didn't want to. She didn't want to because she abandoned this girl and this girl didn't need a mother who was just like hers. She didn't want a child to grow up with someone like that.

"I need you to go and see her." He murmured. He knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task, but to get Quinn Fabray to completely love him, he needed her to completely love herself, and that meant forgiving herself for what she did.

"No, I can't Sam, how could you-" Sam shook his head, taking her hands and leaning in close so that he was right in her face. He tried to ignore the lump in the back of his throat as he looked at Quinn. Her eyes, filled with tears and anger stared back at him.

"I love you Quinn, I do, I love you a lot, but you don't love yourself and that part of yourself is what you think you did to Beth." She shook her head, trying to get rid of the tears that were forming. Why was he doing it here? Right in the middle of the street, in front of everybody? She wanted to run away, she wanted to hide but she couldn't. She didn't have anywhere.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, I know you don't, but I can't be with you if you don't love me and the only way to truly love me is to love yourself." Sam pleaded with her. He put his hands on her cheeks, rubbing his thumb over the tears that fell. "And I will be there, every step of the way. I will hold your hand and keep you safe, okay?"

"I can't. I can't Sam I can't." She whispered. He pulled her into a hug, rubbing his hand up and down her back and kissed her head.

"It's okay." He whispered. He was going to get this girl to love herself, and he was going to do it at all costs.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

I really apologise for this chapter, I had been working on my other fic and I wrote this at quite an early hour, which may be the reason for quite a few spelling mistakes and being quite dodgy.

* * *

><p>Quinn rolled over in bed, her arm searching for Sam but she groaned when she came up with nothing. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and she saw him standing at the window, shirt off and only his pajama pants. They got in so late last night that she hadn't seen the bruises that covered his back and she wasn't looking forward to seeing the ones that were on his chest. She could smell coffee, but she didn't want to bother getting up so she propped herself up on her pillow, watching him. He turned and she saw the extent of the damage. His ribcage was bruised completely, his eye socket was purplely black and there was a cut just across his eyebrow.<p>

"Hi." He murmured. She found the source of the coffee smell, he was holding a mug and when he saw her looking at it, he slipped back down into the bed and handed it to her. She took a sip and looked at him, running her hand over his bare chest. He shivered and she pulled her hand back.

"Are you okay?" She whispered and he nodded.

"Just sore." She nodded and rolled over in bed, sitting up and stretching.

Sam looked at Quinn as she stretched, her tank top exposing her bare back as it rode up and he wanted to run his fingers down her spine. He wanted to feel her shiver at his touch. He laid back and rolled over onto his side, trying to find a comfortable position that wouldn't hurt too much.

"Quinn… have you thought about what I asked last night?" He murmured quietly and watched her reaction. She stiffened and stood up, moving to the window and pushing the curtain back to look outside.

"Yes I have, but I'm still not sure." She murmured quietly. She looked beautiful. She was wearing nothing but panties and a tank top, her hip resting against the window and the mug cupped in her hands. She looked over her shoulder at Sam and blushed.

"What?" She murmured. He was just staring at her. He smiled at her, resting his hands behind his head.

"You're beautiful." She smiled a little, taking a sip of her coffee and moved to sit down beside her.

"Are we okay?" He asked her and she nodded, looking down at the coffee mug and then looked back up at him. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly and he nodded. She leaned over, putting her mug on the bedside table before sitting up straight. He sat back against the pillows, fiddling with his brace. She was nervous and it made him nervous. "Where are we going?" She asked and he leant over, grabbing his jeans from the other night and pulled out the white box.

"Sam… oh my god." She whispered.

"When I said what I said in High School, I meant it Q and it still stands." He murmured quietly, popping the box open and revealing the small ring. She took it out and rested it in her palm, staring at it. "I still want to marry you, after all these years yeah, Q, I would love to marry you." He couldn't keep his eyes off her as he spoke. She just stared at the ring in her palm. He wasn't sure whether she was okay, or she wasn't. She didn't say anything, so he continued, sitting up but wincing. "I can't afford a ring, I know we've only been together for a couple of weeks, and still we haven't really spent that time really together, but Q, I love you so much and I can't see myself with anyone else. I don't want anyone else." He murmured, running his thumb over her cheek. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He was confused but she smiled. She bit her lip and held the ring out to him.

"Put it on for me?" She whispered and he nodded, slipping the ring onto her ring finger and she smiled, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Q?" He asked when she didn't say anything after a few minutes. She had stopped crying, but she was staring at the ring.

"I just… I still remember what you said to me, like it was yesterday and I had thought about that moment so many times over the years, wishing for it to happen again. Wishing for us and it's just… so unreal that you're here, telling me that you want to marry me." She whispered, keeping her eyes on him.

"But that's good, right?" He asked, unsure. She nodded, grinning and grabbed his cheeks, nodding.

"Very good." She whispered and kissed him. After they kissed for a few moments he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Is that a yes?" He asked and she pulled back completely, looking down at the ring.

"It's not a no, but it's not a yes either." He nodded, a bit disappointed but she kissed him, trying to make him feel better. "I love you, only you and I don't want anyone else okay? But I'm not sure if I can marry anyone." He nodded and she stepped off the bed, making her way to the bathroom.

Sure Sam was a bit upset, and maybe a little pissed off. She confused him. Well, all women do, but Quinn especially. He thought he had helped her through her parents divorce when they were younger, but now she seems so broken. Daniel must have had a large part to it, but he questioned whether or not he was going to be able to make her love herself. She was broken into pieces that Sam had to somehow piece together, but how? Her refusal to see Beth was something he knew were to happen, but what else could he do? He could still see the judgment in her eyes whenever she criticised herself in the mirror. He wanted to make her better.

Quinn knew she had hurt Sam, but right now she just needed him and she just needed him to be someone that would be there and with the thought of getting married looming over her made her shiver. It almost made her flinch. Marriage scared her. The thought of being her mother scared her and she almost wanted to run away from the thought. She leant against the sink, looking down at the promise ring bought her a long time ago. Remembering when she threw it into a bush when she saw him kissing Santana but instantly regretted it. She tried to find it, spending almost two hours in the garden to find it. She hadn't touched in it years and it was nice to know that Sam was committed to her. She crept around the doorway to look at him now. He was lying on his back, sleeping soundly as his hand rested across his chest. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him, even make love to him, but she felt like she wasn't ready to. Their relationship was a bit stumped. She was a bit frustrated about how he could just fix things. Fix things like Beth, which cannot be fixed. She kept her eyes on him and moved to her side of the bed, picking up the photo of Beth that she threw onto the floor in a daze to get to sleep last night. She loved Beth with all of her heart and she wanted to see her, she truly did, but she didn't deserve to. She didn't believe that she deserved to be involved with her life one bit. There was a knock on her door and she frowned, pulling on a pair of pants and wrapping a blanket around her as she headed to the door. She opened the door and Puck was standing there, his hands in his pockets. Oh god the last person she wanted to see. He frowned, taking in what she had and almost looked disgusted.

"Oh god I didn't just interrupt-" Quinn groaned, rolling her eyes and opened the blanket up, showing her fully clothed. "Oh…."  
>"Can I help you?" She asked.<p>

"I want to talk to you about Beth." He said and she went to shut the door in his face but he stuck his foot out, catching it and pushing it open. He stepped through the apartment and looked around. "Where's Sam?" He asked.

"Asleep." She muttered.

"Good." He muttered, using the same flat tone that she had just used with him and went to the bedroom, shutting the door and walked back to her. "We need to see her, together, us." Quinn shook her head.

"I can't."

"Don't you dare fucking say that. You can."

"You have no right!" Quinn shouted, turning to look at him. She felt the angry tears well in her eyes and she looked away. She could hear him singing Beth to her in her head from all those years ago and she just wanted him gone.

"I do, I am her father. I love her and I loved you. She is my daughter." Quinn couldn't look at him, if she did she was going to break.  
>"Puck she's not our daughter." She whispered.<p>

"Don't you dare."

"We gave her away."

"You gave her away!" He shouted and she looked up at him. "You took her away form me! Now be a fucking human for once and do this!" She stared at him, surprised by his outburst. "Stop being a fucking coward and go see her!" He continued.

"I think that's enough, Puck." Sam said sternly and they both turned to see him in the bedroom doorway. His face was emotionless and Puck could almost see the look in Sam's eye when he faced Daniel last night, scaring him. Puck unclenched his jaw and made a move to the door, sighing as he swung it open and left. Quinn bit her lip to stop herself from crying, but it didn't work. Sam stepped towards her, pulling her into a hug. She closed her eyes, the tears staining his shirt.

"He's right." She whispered.

"You're not a coward, Quinn." Quinn broke from his embrace, wiping the tears on the back of her hand and stepped back, nodding.

"I am and I've been only thinking about me, but what about him?" Sam didn't know what to say so she nodded, biting her lip. "Pack your bags."

Quinn, Sam and Puck all stood in the airport, waiting for their plane to be ready for boarding. Sam left to go to the ATM and Quinn watched him as she sat down with Puck. He entered his credit card, clicking some buttons and then she saw him slump. He took out the card, put in another one and he kept going. She frowned. She saw his hand clench and then he pulled the card out, sticking the wallet into his jeans. She watched as his face looked completely destroyed and then he looked up at her, noticing her watching him and he smiled, but his smile was forced. She smiled back and they heard the announcement for their plane. He waited for them and dodged Quinn as she was about to ask him what was wrong and they headed onto the plane. Quinn decided not to ask him so she dropped it, but it didn't mean she couldn't try and figure out what was wrong. What happened? His credit cards wouldn't work? Then she realized that he hadn't been working for the past few weeks. Oh no. She had to technically fire him because he didn't work for the theatre anymore so he only got a pay out, but that wasn't much since he gave half of it to his family. She looked over at him now as they sat on the plane. He was tense, his eyes closed. He hated flying, but he was never tense during the ride. When they landed they found their bags and headed to Judy's. Puck headed to his mum's and would meet at the party. Judy wasn't at home when they arrived so Quinn took the chance.

"Sam… how's everything, money wise?" He was unpacking his bag when she asked him and he froze.

"Uh, fine." He murmured.

"Sam I can lend you money." She murmured, but she realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"I'm fine." He muttered. She pursed her lips, and dropped the subject. She left the room to give him some space and wandered downstairs. She sat down at the TV and watched some show on Sharks. She heard Sam say something and she frowned, calling him, but there was no answer. She moved up the stairs, calling his name again, but no response.

"Samuel James Evans, yes. Oh the jobs in LA? Oh, yes I'm sure that'll be okay." She heard him say. LA? He was moving? What the hell was going on? She heard the door slam downstairs. "Thank you, I'll be in touch." Quinn headed down the stairs, what Sam had said running through her mind and said hello to her mum, hugging her and kissed her cheek. Sam came down and kissed her cheek. She had been grocery shopping and Sam went out to help bring in some bags.

After catching up and Judy thought it was time for her nap Quinn and Sam headed up to her bedroom. Quinn closed the door and sat down on her bed, watching him as played with his hair in the mirror.

"Sam I heard you saying something about a job in LA." He looked over at her, and sighed. He stepped across the room and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Jobs are getting scarce Q, I can barely find any. Especially for guy who didn't finish high school and didn't go to College." She took his hand and looked up at him. His eyes were on his lap, his shoulders slumped and his eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears. She hated seeing him so broken like this.

"Listen Sam, I'll lend you money and you can pay me back." She murmured and he shook his head, sighing.

"I have a lot of debts to pay back already Q, I can't continue." He stated it as if she already knew.

"How much do you have right now?" He pulled out his wallet from his jeans pocket and pulled out a $20 bill. Her eyes widened.

"Twenty dollars?" She asked, her voice going a octave higher.

"I thought I had a grand in the bank, but the airfare cost a bit, then I had to pay off some people and then I had to send money to my parents." Quinn stared at him.

"Sam!" He shrugged.

"I've had less." She sighed, rubbing her temple.

"I thought we agreed to help each other. We agreed to help each other, you're helping me with Beth and I'm helping you get on your feet, why don't you understand that?" Quinn sighed angrily. She moved from the bed and moved to lean against her dresser. To be honest she was a bit horny besides being angry with him. Well she was probably a bit more horny than angry. She had seen him getting changed earlier and it got her all hot and bothered, but he was annoying her. She was doing everything. He sighed putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I screwed up." He muttered and she sighed, moving to sit down beside him. She rubbed his knee and kissed his shoulder.

"I still love you." She whispered. He smiled a little and kissed her head.

"I love you too." He squeezed her hand and looked up at her. "Are you sure? Lending me some money?"

"You're not going to start some drug trade or something with it are you?" He almost laughed, but shook his head.

"No… I'll start a cow farm." He murmured and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." She murmured.

Sam couldn't sleep. He could only think about Beth. It was weird. He was more nervous than Quinn about being at her birthday party. Firstly it wasn't his kid, and he didn't know her. Secondly, Puckerman was there and he swore that he still has a thing for Quinn and he has a pretty strong connection with Quinn because they have a kid together. It really made Sam think about what Quinn and him had that made them connect. Probably the sex when they were first together, but probably the feeling of something hopeful. Sam first dated Quinn because he wanted to climb the social ladder, but he soon realised that Quinn was much more than that and completely fell in love with her. He finally felt hopeful that he could be happy and she felt hopeful that someone could actually love her. He didn't know now, but he had been connected to Quinn all those years they were apart. He still kept her in his heart and he couldn't deal with the thought of her being in love with someone else. He sighed, rolling over in bed and thought about what she had said the other day about she didn't want anyone else but him. It made him feel slightly better.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters, just what happens. Rated M due to sexual content. Uh, I hope this chapter is okay. It was slightly rushed because I tried to finish it, but I had other things to do. Apologises. _

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up and looked over at Sam, who was still half asleep and sighed. She tried to listen to his soft snores to fall back asleep but she couldn't. It was Beth's birthday today and she couldn't shake the nerves. She rolled onto her back and smiled when she felt Sam's hand slide across her stomach. They hadn't really reached the sex stage yet because of how messed up things were right now, but it didn't mean that they couldn't go as far as hot make out sessions. She turned her head to look at him and his chin was propped up on her shoulder.<p>

"You okay?" He asked her and she sighed.

"Ask me when the day is over." She slid from his grasp and got out, moving to her suitcase where it had a perfectly planned outfit for the day. A simple blue sundress, just resting above her knees. She undressed, looking over her shoulder at him and he was watching, a soft smile playing on his lips. She threw the dress on and came back to the bed.

"Sorry about no sex…" She mumbled. He frowned and sat up.

"Hey, whenever you're ready, okay?" He murmured and kissed her cheek. He slipped out of bed and went to get changed, but instead of watching Quinn checked her phone that had a message from Puck.

_We need to talk. _

She sighed, rubbing her temple.

"You okay?" Sam asked her and she looked up, nodding.

"Yeah, fine." She said, almost robotic and got up, searching for her bag. She looked around and then stopped when Sam was standing, only wearing jeans and had it held up in the air in front of her.

"Thank you." She murmured, taking it from him. He just smiled and got changed into a nice white button down dress shirt. She fiddled with her bag to pass the time, but Sam knew she was stalling and kissed her cheek, telling her that they had to go. She sighed and nodded, heading out the door. Judy still had Quinn's old car and they let them use it for the next couple of days. Quinn just wanted to drive back to New York.

Sam pulled over in front of Shelby's house and turned off the engine, looking over at Quinn. Her lips were pursed, her eyes were down and she was fiddling with a strap from her handbag. Sam leant over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here." He whispered. He stepped out of the car and walked around it quickly to meet her. He took her hand, gripping it tightly and she squeezed it back. They headed up the front porch together, Sam glancing out of the corner of his eye at her every few seconds. He waited for her to knock, but when she didn't he reached up and knocked for her. There was a few seconds and they heard screaming inside before the door opened. Shelby stood in front of them and she didn't even look a day older than the last time Quinn saw her in the hospital. Shelby glanced at Sam, mouthing a thank you before looking at Quinn.

"She's in the sandpit." She murmured and Quinn nodded, not really sure what to say. Shelby took the hint and led them inside. Quinn's grip on Sam's hand tightened and he squeezed back. They could hear children, screaming outside and playing and when they headed outside to the back porch Quinn froze. Puck was sitting at the edge of the sandpit, a small shovel in his hand as he sat with Beth. She knew it was her. The photo that Quinn was a little outdated, but still it was her. The brown hair from Puck flowed to her shoulders, the green eyes of Quinn was bright, filled with joy. She hadn't realized that she had taken an unconscious step towards the sandpit, leaving Sam standing on the porch. She looked back at him and he smiled at her, nodding.

Sam watched as Quinn placed her bag down and moved to sit down beside Puck. He watched as she said her name, introducing herself and started to help make a sand castle. Sam couldn't help but watch Quinn. She was fine with Beth, but he knew she was going to be a mess when she got home. Her eyes were focused on her, never leaving and when she glanced up at Sam, he's never seen her smile like that. It was soft, it was beautiful, it was natural. He imagined Quinn, pregnant with his child. He then watched Puck, watching Quinn and he felt a pang in his stomach. Sure he was jealous of what they had, but Quinn would never do anything to hurt Sam. He watched Quinn and noticed her ring, sitting there naturally on her finger, just like it had many years before. He smiled. He was hers.

Quinn watched her daughter play with Puck. _Her daughter_. She had a daughter and she was so old already. She couldn't get used to the feeling. They were trying to dig a hole big enough for Puck to fit in and she couldn't help but laugh. They were perfect. She had imagined her life with Puck. Married with Beth even, but she imagined it would be wrong. It would be lonely. They would be together, but not together together. They wouldn't be in love. They would be miserable.

She looked up and searched for Sam. She had left him for over an hour and she felt bad. She spotted him in the corner, a group of children sitting around him as he sung, guitar in his lap. She smiled and pointed him out to Beth, who sat up and ran over. Quinn got up, dusting the sand off her dress and made a move to go over to where he was, but Puck grabbed her hand.

"Quinn, we need to talk." Quinn sighed and turned, leaning against a pole.

"What is there to talk about Puck?

"I still love you." She swallowed and looked down at her feet. She knew he was going to do this to her. She looked over at Sam and then back up at him.

"You don't Puck, okay? You don't."

"Don't pull that shit on me." He whispered angrily. She looked around, making sure no one had noticed how intense their talk was, and sighed when luckily no one had.

"You think you love me Puck, but you don't okay? You're imagining us with her, now, but Puck if we were together we would have been miserable. Please, just I love him okay?" Puck looked over at Sam, sighing angrily. "I'm not the one." Puck snapped back to look at her and stormed off. She watched him go and ran her hand through her hair. She turned back to look at Sam who was looking at her as he kept singing.

Soon it was time for them to leave and Sam decided that they should go out for a drink before going back home. They went to the local bar and Sam went to talk to the bartender before coming back with two beers.

"How do you know him?" She asked as she took a long sip of her beer. She didn't want to think about what had happened today and just feel numb. He looked at his bottle for a long moment before looking up at her.

"I used to work here." He murmured.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.  
>"My pizza pay wasn't enough, so I got a second job and Barry kinda helped me through the tough years." Quinn looked over her shoulder at Barry and then back at Sam, who was studying her. "Are you okay?" He asked and she sighed, taking a sip of her beer.<p>

"Puck told me he loved me." Sam nodded, keeping his eyes on his beer bottle. "And you know, I did imagine my life with him, but…"

"But what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I think I would have been miserable." Sam smiled sadly and took another sip of his beer, keeping his eyes on her.

"Sam!" It was Barry and Sam turned around. "Sing the lady a song." Sam groaned, shaking his head and Quinn couldn't help but smile. The last time he had sung to her was a very, very long time ago. She missed his voice, she always looked forward to it at the end of the school day when they had glee. Quinn clapped and he sighed.

Everyone cheered and Sam got up, sighing a bit and put on a sort of forced smile, stepping up onto the stage and grabbing the guitar. He tuned a little before coughing and pressed his lips to the microphone.

"I'd like to dedicate this to Quinn." He murmured and she smiled, biting her lip. She had remembered the time he had dedicated Baby to him, thinking at the beginning it was the most ridiculous thing, but in fact it beautiful. He smiled at me, looking down at the guitar before plucking the first few notes.

_If you fall asleep down by the water  
>Baby i'll carry you, all the way home<br>If you fall asleep down by the water  
>Baby i'll carry you, all the way home<em>

Quinn recognized the lyrics. She recognized the song. He had sung it to her one night when she was crying and it instantly made her felt better. She never heard the sung again until tonight. Quinn was conscious of the fact that everyone in the bar was staring at her, or at Sam, so she tried to keep her cool and not cry.

_Everybody's gotta love someone  
>But i just wanna love you dear<br>Everybody's gotta feel something  
>But i just want to be with you, my dear<em>

His eyes were focused on her, not leaving hers. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. This song meant so much and she was going to hit him later for singing it to her in public.

_I know it's hard  
>I know it's hard<br>I know it's hard to be in this position  
>If they stop loving you<br>I won't stop loving you  
>If they stop needing you<br>I'll still need you, my dear_

If you fall asleep down by the water  
>Baby i'll carry you, all the way home<p>

_If you fall asleep down by the water  
>Baby i'll carry you, all the way home<em>

You've gotta believe me  
>When i say<br>When i say the word forever and whatever  
>Comes your way, oh we'll still be together<p>

_I know it's hard  
>I know it's hard<br>But i understand you, just take my hand_

If you fall asleep down by the water  
>Baby i'll carry you, all the way home<p>

If you fall asleep down by the water

_Baby i'll carry you, all the way home_

When he finished there was a small round of applause, but Quinn didn't clap. He gave the guitar back and moved back to sit down on the booth seat beside her and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes as she cried into his neck.

"I'm going to kill you later for singing that in public." He let out a laugh and she whacked his chest. She looked at him and he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You are so wonderful." She whispered and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. She kissed him back and then she leant back.

"Take me home? I want this day to be over." He nodded and got up, paying and led her out to the car. She got into the passenger side and pressed her face to the window as he drove back home to her house. Judy was asleep when they arrived but Quinn trudged up to her bedroom and fell on her bed. Sam closed the door behind him and helped her take off her dress. She rolled onto her side and curled into a ball slightly. He moved to lie down beside her and she hugged the pillow as he wrapped his arm around her stomach, pulling her closer into him.

"I love you." He heard her whisper and he kissed her shoulder.

"I love you too."

When Sam woke up Quinn was still asleep. He decided that he would go for a run. He dressed in his running gear and looked at a peaceful Quinn on the bed and wrote her a note. He left and started running down her street and kept going till her reached a park and noticed Puck sitting down on a bench, watching the kids on the playground. Sam slowed and walked over to him, sitting down beside him. Puck looked like he really needed a friend.

"Some days I regret not keeping that baby." Sam looked at him. He looked like he hadn't slept yet and he smelt of alcohol. Sam didn't say anything. He just let him speak. "Some days I want to get so angry at Quinn for giving her away, but at the back of my mind I know we weren't ready."

"You would have been a great dad Puck. You will be a great dad." Sam murmured and Puck just nodded, sighing a little. "Hey I'll walk you home?" Puck nodded and they both got up and walked towards Puck's house. Sam took the bottle of Jack Daniels from him and threw it in the bin and Puck didn't even care, he remembered he did it once and Puck nearly threw him into the bin. He helped him into bed and when Sam was about to leave he called out to him.

"Yeah man?" Sam asked, turning.

"Are you gonna marry her?" Sam shrugged, looking at his feet.

"I do, but she doesn't want to."

"Just love her man."

"I do and I will." Puck nodded and rolled over in his bed, clutching the pillow and instantly fell asleep. Sam sighed and left him, running back to Quinn's house. She was still asleep when he found her, and that was a bit unusual for Quinn. She was usually up before ten. He slipped under the covers and ran his hand over her cheek. She was a light sleeper, she usually woke at his touch.

"Baby?" He whispered and she didn't move. He shook her lightly, but nothing happened. "Quinn!" He shouted at her but she didn't move again. He shook her again and again but still nothing happened. What the fuck has happened? He slipped out of the bed and tried to grab his phone, forgetting where he had left it. He remembered he left it in his jeans pocket just before getting in the shower. He headed to the bathroom and then paused, noticing something orange on the sink shelf. An orange bottle. He grabbed it and looked at it. Sleeping pills. Oh no Quinn what did you do? He thought to himself and grabbed his phone, dialling 911. He ran through the house, searching for Judy as he spoke to the operator and he couldn't find her. He went back to the bedroom, trying to wake her up but nothing happened.

Sam sat in the waiting room, he had called Puck and he had called Judy but they didn't pick up. He sat alone, his head in his hands and willed himself not to cry. Why would she do this? She wasn't that depressed was she? Did he mean nothing? He got up and started to pace and looked down the hallway and Puck was running down. He looked angry.

"Did you check her phone?" Puck asked him angrily and he shook his head. Puck thrusted his in Sam's face and he took it, reading a message.

_Your little girl is now mine. I suggest, I don't know a heavy sum to get her back. No police or I seriously harm her and I suggest you get Samuel to give me a ring. We'll have a chat about this. – Daniel._

Sam stared at his phone and then he pulled out his own. One message from an unknown number.

_Samuel, I just upped the ante, what are you going to do kid?_

Sam groaned loudly and sat down in his seat, rubbing his temples.

"What the fuck is happening?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Eek I hope that was okay, also if you're wondering what the song is it's Down By The Water - The Drums, a personal favourite of mine. <em>

_Reviews are always welcome!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I was a bit excited whilst writing this and I might have watched a bit too much Bones… anyway enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Quinn awoke, feeling stiff and her stomach was in a bit of pain. She sighed and tried to roll over, but paused when she felt a tug of pain go through her hand. She opened her eyes and looked around. Pale white walls. Her bedroom was purple. She sat up, panicked. <em>Okay what the fuck.<em> She thought. There was a picture of a flower on the wall to her left, a small dresser and in a chair beside her and in it was a clearly uncomfortable Sam. She reached forward to touch him but her hand was connected up to something and she looked up. An IV drip. Hospital? _What the fuck am I doing in a hospital? _Quinn thought to herself.

Sam woke and opened his eyes, looking over at Quinn. She was awake, her eyes wide as she looked around the room. Even though she looked so terrified, so confused she still looked so beautiful. Her blonde hair was in a messy array, the shortness of it making it stick in different directions and he loved her bed hair, but not hospital bed hair.

"Quinn?" Sam asked and she looked at him, eyes wide.

"Sam, what the fuck am I doing in a hospital?" She asked. Sam looked taken aback, completely confused. Then he realized the pills probably wiped her memory. He sighed and leaned forward.

"You overdosed." He murmured. She frowned and she opened her mouth to say something and then closed it shut. The doctor told him that she would try to deny it, something to do with what the condition does. He didn't care, he just wanted her to get better.

"Overdose? On what?" Sam pulled out the empty bottle and handed it to her. She stared at it for a long time before looking back up at him. "Sam I have never seen this before."

"They say… the overdose can wipe memories or something…" Sam murmured quietly. Quinn looked furious. He had never seen her green eyes so angry.

"Sam, I remember us drinking, I remember you singing, I remember heading home. I even remember you leaving this morning or whatever morning for you to go for a run, Sam I remember." Sam frowned. She remembered him going for a run?

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you went for a run, so I went and made myself a coffee and then I don't know I think I went to bed. Well I must have." She murmured. Sam frowned and looked at his hands, trying to think. How could she remember all of this?

"Are you saying you didn't overdose?" Sam asked her and she sighed, groaning a little.

"Why would I overdose Sam?" She said blankly. "I've got you and Rachel and Beth and maybe even Puck, I don't know." Sam stood up and started to pace. She didn't overdose? Did she sleep walk and overdose?

"One second." Sam told her and left the room, looking for Puck. He found him standing with Rachel.

"Sam! How is she?" Rachel asked.

"She says she didn't overdose."

"Come on Sam, most people who overdose say that." Rachel muttered. She sounded like she was patronizing him and he didn't like it one bit. He knew Quinn Fabray, and this wasn't her.

"Yeah, but she told me everything, she told me that she remembered everything up to me leaving this morning for a run." Sam murmured. Puck frowned while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So she just took the pills after you left."

"She said she had never seen the bottle before."

"It doesn't fit." Puck muttered.

"Yeah I thought so too. I need you to go back and check her phone, check if she got the message. Because she just said that she wouldn't leave because she has us and Beth." Puck looked at him and nodded.

Sam had been gone for a while and Quinn sighed, leaning back into her pillows. She grabbed the bottle that he left on the bedside table and studied it. She had never seen it before. Even her mother didn't have any bottles of any kind. They had to get rid of them because she accidentally mixed some pills with her alcohol and that didn't go down well, so from that day they hadn't had any pills of any kind in the house. She pursed her lips. Sam looked fairly certain that she had overdosed, but she thought why would she? She had everything she wanted. She rolled over onto her side and saw Sam talking outside with a doctor of some sort. He looked a bit angry. She frowned, trying to think of her morning. She remembered Sam shifting out of the bed… she remembered hearing him writing the note and she remembered getting up and making herself a coffee. She didn't remember anything after that. She watched as Puck came running up to Sam, interrupting their discussion and he talked with him and Sam looked… he looked angrier?

"No message, nothing." Puck murmured. "Do you think he did something to her?"

"I was gone for a while Puck, he could have done anything, he fucking took Beth without Shelby noticing." Sam groaned in an angry whisper. The doctor walked off, clearly confused and left out of the conversation. Sam didn't want to talk to him anyway, he was telling Sam that Quinn needed to go into therapy.

"She's gone to the cops right?" Puck asked, his eyes on Sam.

"Yeah, we told them about Daniel's message." Sam said, shrugging.

"Are you fucking serious?" Puck said angrily, pushing Sam. "He told us that if we get the cops involved Beth will be harmed."

"Daniel is sick, but he wouldn't hurt Beth and how the fuck are we meant to find him anyway?" Sam asked Puck and Puck sighed, muttering to himself. "Listen, Quinn wouldn't try and kill herself over Beth being taken. The Quinn I know would try and fucking castrate him." Puck laughed and it released the tension between him and Sam. Sam laughed too and then sighed. "Listen, we're gonna get Quinn out of here and fucking kill that bastard, all right?" Puck grinned and nodded. Sam sighed and walked back into her room, closing the door behind him. She was sitting up now, her eyes a bit wide as she took in his expression.

"I need to tell you something, and you can't get too worked up because if that fucking heart monitor goes wild they'll come in here and put you in a straight jacket." Sam muttered and Quinn looked at him. She was confused; she hadn't seen him this angry. She had only seen him like this was when he was in the ring.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. He sighed and sat down on the bed, taking her hand.

"Daniel's taken Beth." He murmured and Quinn stared at him for a long moment, and when she didn't say anything, he pressed on. "I think… he drugged you, just enough to get to me and he took Beth to get to you. So Q, he has a fucking vendetta against us, and I don't know about you but I would like to kill him." Quinn stared at him. What he was saying sounded so ludicrous. This wouldn't happen, this would only happen in stupid TV dramas and movies. It took her a long moment, trying to process what he was saying. Beth. Taken. Drugged. Daniel was trying to destroy them. It sounded stupid. It sounded so… unreal. But what he was doing was not right. She looked up at Sam, biting her lip.

"Do you own a gun?" She asked and he almost laughed.

Quinn was released, telling the doctors everything that Sam had said and what she remembered. They talked to the cops, telling them that they had been told that if they went to them then Beth would be harmed. They thought that their story sounded ridiculous, but since Beth had been taken, it sounded like a big enough deal. So after Quinn went home and had a shower, they went to the police station, making sure that they weren't being followed. Puck, Sam, Shelby and Quinn all sat in the conference room, sitting around Sam's cell on the table. In the other room was tracking guys that would get ready when he called. Sam had considered calling him himself, but he didn't want to play by his rules. Just as Sam was about to get up and get a coffee his phone started to ring. On the third ring he picked up.

"Sammy, you didn't ring." Daniel said, laughing a little.

"Sorry, I've been a bit busy." He heard him laugh on the other line. Sam wanted to kill this guy. Quinn squeezed his hand and he swallowed hard.

"How's she doing?"

"She's fine, sleeping it off." He muttered. Quinn rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

"So what you doing? Trying to figure out where I am?"

"Oh you know, sitting in a conference room with some guys tapping the call." Sam muttered into the phone. Quinn's face flashed with terror but relaxed when she heard him laugh on the other line.

"Ha ha good one, listen I'll give you a little hint, but you know since you didn't live up to your last deal-"

"-I won, you were meant to stay away from us, that was the deal. You didn't live up to your side of the deal." Sam said angrily into the phone.

"Aww, you had to bring that up didn't you? Well you don't get a hint now. Till we speak again." He hung up and Sam sat back in his chair, running his hand through his hair. Quinn ran her hand up and down his arm.

"Hey… you did great, okay?" She whispered and he turned to look at her. He leant across and kissed her and she kissed him back, running her hand over his cheek. The door opened and they both looked up.

"We got him." The officer said and Sam looked back at Quinn. She smiled and hugged him. They got up and Puck followed them out as they tried to find out where he was. They wouldn't tell them and Puck disappeared before coming back with a bit of paper. They all headed out to Quinn's car and drove. When they arrived they just sat in the car, looking at the building. It was a warehouse, large. This is probably where he smuggled shit.

"What if they have guns?" Puck murmured.

"Guns? He's taking this as a joke, he wouldn't have guns." Sam murmured.

"What are we doing?" Quinn muttered.

"We can just go in, we don't know how many people are in there. As much as I hate to say it, we have to leave this to the police." Sam said and as soon as he did, Puck got out and ran inside. Sam got out and Quinn did too, but Sam grabbed her.

"You stay here, do you hear me? You hear gunfire, you run. You don't stay, you run."  
>"What?" Quinn asked, flustered. He started running to where Puck had disappeared to.<p>

"Stay!" He shouted at her and went inside, leaving a very annoyed and scared Quinn.

It was dark and before he knew it he found Puck, hiding behind a pole. He grabbed him, wrapping his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't say anything. He sighed when he realized who he was and they looked in. The warehouse inside looked smaller than the outside and wasn't lit very well. Sam looked at Puck.

"You look for Beth, I'm going for Daniel." Sam whispered and Puck nodded. They walked in the shadows and walked into another room. They listened and ducked behind some boxes. They heard Beth's voice and Puck got up, ready to walk towards it but Sam pulled him down. Then they heard her crying and Puck tensed. They walked around and they could see them. Beth was in some sort of crib that was way too small for her. A man was sitting watching a television. Another man was carving an apple with a very large knife and Daniel was standing in the corner, playing with his phone. They heard sirens and the heads of all the men snapped up.

"Fuck." Sam whispered. He looked at Puck. "You take the guy on the left." Puck nodded and they ran out. Sam tackled the guy and sent his fist straight into his jaw. He heard the crunch and he looked over at Puck. Puck already had the guy down and grabbed Beth. Sam looked up at Daniel and he ran. Daniel ran out the back door and Sam followed him. When he did they were standing out in the parking lot and Daniel was holding a gun to Sam's head.

"Woah, man." Sam whispered. Daniel just laughed.

"Not so tough now are you?"

"Yeah well, you're quite the tough one you're the one that had to pull a gun on me to big all big and tough." That sent Daniel across the line and he kicked Sam back and the gun went off. Sam groaned, feeling the bullet pierce his skin and looked down. The bullet went through his shoulder and he fell back against the wall of the warehouse, sliding down to the ground. He groaned. It was just a fucking flash wound but it hurt like a bitch. Daniel walked up to him, pointing the gun right to Sam's temple.

"You took everything away from me. Everything!" He shouted and cocked the gun. Sam closed his eyes and then he heard a snap. He quickly moved and looked up. Quinn was standing there, a piece of wood in her hands and had hit Daniel on the head, sending him to the ground.

"I told you to stay." Sam groaned. Quinn rolled her eyes, pulling off her sweater and pressing it to his shoulder. He groaned and Quinn patted his hair down.

"I told you, I'm not leaving you." Quinn murmured.

Sam was asleep. They had drugged him up and Quinn had just finished her conversation with an officer. Beth was at home, safe and sound. Daniel was in a different section of the hospital under police guard and Puck was sitting on one of the chairs just outside Sam's room.

"Do you think Beth will be okay?" Puck asked her as she sat down beside him.

"I think she'll be okay." Quinn murmured, scratching her neck.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ran in." Quinn sighed, shaking her head.

"No… don't apologize. It's a father thing, I understand. I wanted to go in too." Quinn murmured, patting his knee.

"Santana sent me this the other day." He pulled out an ultrasound picture. 3 months. Quinn smiled and looked up at him.

"You're gonna be a great father, Puck." She whispered and he smiled, his head ducking down as he studied the picture.

"Thank you." A nurse came out of the room and looked at Quinn.

"He's asking for you." She smiled and kissed Puck's forehead before walking inside Sam's room. He was propped up against his pillows, a lazy grin across his face. Oh this was going to be fun.

"Hey bunny." He whispered and she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She dropped her bag on the chair and sat up on his bed, taking his hand. His whole shoulder and a bit of his arm was wrapped up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fabulous." She laughed and sighed.

"You scared me."

"Reallllyyyy?" He asked and she rolled her eyes at him. She ran her hand over his cheek and then rubbed her thumb over his chin.

"You need to stop getting hurt." She murmured, looking down at his brace on his other hand.

"Why's that?" He asked playfully and she leant in to whisper.

"Because if you're hurt all the time, how are we meant to have sex?" She said in a very low whisper and she head him giggle, making her snort. She leant back and looked back at him.

"Maybe you should just be on top." He suggested and she shrugged.

"Next time." She murmured and patted his hair down. It was so strange to her seeing him without his blonde hair. She was always curious about his brown hair. What colour shade it would be. It was sort of a light brown. She worked her fingers through it and he made a strange noise. It almost sounded like he was purring.

"Are you purring?" She asked and he grinned at her.

"Because you're petting me because I'm a cat!" Quinn snorted, giggling and sighed, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"You can be Tom O'Malley the alley cat, how about that?' He grinned at her and nodded. "Okay, Thomas, bed time." He pouted at her and she kissed his pout. She tucked the sheets in around him and lowered his bed so he was lying down fully.

"Love you bunny." He whispered and she kissed his forehead.

"Love you too, baby." He smiled at her and he fell asleep.

After Quinn stayed with him for another hour she decided she would head home and grab some clothes for him. She didn't realize that she was about to past Daniel's room when she saw the policemen. She peered in. Daniel was lying on his back, his head in a bandage and was handcuffed to the bed. She suddenly felt a bit safer, seeing him handcuffed and headed out the door. Although she did wish she had hit him without something harder and more painful. She slipped into her car and went home. Her mum greeted her, asking her how she was and she murmured back a fine. She went back up into the bedroom and grabbed Sam's bag, opening it. When she pulled some clothes out to put in her overnight bag there was a tin box. She frowned and picked it up, settling it down on the bed. She opened it and it was a box full of stuff… and it was full of her. There were pictures of her and Sam, during glee, with the Fabrevans and even a picture of them at the theatre. Then she flipped through and found photos of New York. Just of people, the buildings, but the photos were so beautiful. She flipped them over and they had writing scrawled on the back.

_Woman and child, Broadway. Joy. _

She flipped through the pictures until she found a picture of herself. He had taken these photos. It was in black and white. She was standing on the stage, her foot pointed and it looked like she was in third position. The angle and the lighting were perfectly placed and she even admired herself in the picture. She then found an envelope and it had a ring inside of it. She felt like such a busy body, looking through his things, but she took the ring out and a small card fell out.

_Sam, she's worth it. I'm sure your grandmother wouldn't object to it. _

She looked at the ring. It was Sam's grandmothers. A small modest diamond. She smiled to herself. Was Sam going to ask her to marry him? Well he kinda already did and she said no, but she thought about the cheesy romantic moment of him at a lovely restaurant, leaning down on one knee and uttering words so beautiful it would make her cry. She bit her lip and put the ring and card back, putting the tin box back in the bag. She got changed and headed back to the hospital where a policeman was waiting to take Sam's statement, but since he was high and asleep there wasn't really a point for him being there, but Quinn did tell him her point of the story and what happened the morning before with the drugging. She settled into the chair beside Sam's bed, picking up her book and began to read, and waited till he would wake up so she could ask him. Ask him to marry her.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

RJRRAA: I'm pretty sure Beth is meant to be around uh 6, because they're meant to be 22 and Beth was born when Quinn was 16, or 15 ugh I dunno, but yeah she's meant to be about 6.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Sam awoke in quite a lot pain and shifted, feeling something. He opened his eyes and looked down. Quinn had her head on his stomach, her arms wrapped around him and she snuggled against him when he moved. He smiled and ran his good hand over her head and she sighed, resting her chin on his stomach to look up at him, yawning sleepily.<p>

"Hey" She whispered, smiling softly and he smiled back.

"Get some sleep?" She nodded, rubbing her eyes and sat up, looking up at him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?' He shook his head and she leant up to kiss him. She slid off the bed and he sat up a little, groaning.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned and he sighed, nodding as he cracked his neck.

"Just hurts." He muttered and tried to make himself comfortable. When he was finally comfortable and pressed for a morphine hit, he looked up at Quinn. She was pacing along in front of his hospital bed and she looked… nervous? He hadn't seen her nervous before.

"Q… you okay?" She kept pacing in front of him and he sat up a little more, frowning. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans today, but she looked stunning.

"Okay, I'm sorry if this is going to come out wrong, I mean I don't know how to do this because really I guess men do it, I mean its their job I think no, that's really sexist, sorry." She said quickly, breathlessly and Sam had trouble trying to keep up with her. "But you know, I had seen that one episode of Friends where Phoebe asks that guy to marry her in that Basketball game, or whatever on that big huge screen." She continued and Sam stared at her. Why was she talking about Phoebe from Friends? Sam pinched to himself to make sure he wasn't having some sort of hallucination from the morphine. He was sure he hadn't had much. "And he says no, well I don't know if you'll think it's demoralising-"

"Q can you calm down? I'm on painkillers and I'm not understanding anything." Sam murmured and Quinn spun around. She held her breath, staring into his bright blue eyes before sitting down on the bed and took his hand, holding it in both of hers.

"I love you, I know I turned you down before, but that was before everything. Before I could really trust, and truly love you and I truly love you Sam. I've seen Beth, she's happy, she's okay and you know, I'm okay. I'm okay now, because of you and I love you and lets get married and live in a small house with a little boy or girl or you know no children or anything-" Sam started to grin and leant forward. He put his good hand on her cheek and kissed her, interrupting her. She sighed and melted into him.

"Do I get a diamond?" Sam asked when they broke apart. She laughed and leant back to look at him.

"You know I knew you would ask that, but no, I have this instead. I've had since I was twelve." She pulled off her bracelet and fit it around his wrist. It was tight on him but he smiled anyway. It had a little heart bauble thing and he sniggered.

"What made you change your mind?" She shrugged, lying back down and propping her head against his good shoulder.

"The past couple of days just made me realise how much I love you." She murmured quietly, running her hand over his chest. "And I want you for a very long time Sam Evans, so get used to it." She murmured and he laughed. He looked outside and noticed his doctor talking with someone.

"Quick! He's coming!" Sam said in a hurried whisper. Quinn sat up, rolling off the bed and landed on the ground with a splat. Sam laughed, the morphine finally hitting him and Quinn groaned.

"Fucking hospital policy." Quinn groaned and the door opened. She started to get up and Sam's doctor looked a bit weirded out as to why she was on the floor.

"I like working out." Quinn murmured and Sam laughed. She got up and whacked him on the arm and he whined. She rolled her eyes and sat down on his bed.

"What's up doc?" Sam asked, running his hand up and down Quinn's back. Quinn looked down at him and Sam just grinned at her. She looked up at the doctor and she felt his hand slip under her shirt, running his fingers down her spine. She shivered and was glad that the doctor couldn't see this.

"Well, your vitals are good. We're going to prescribe you with some painkillers and you should be set to go home, but you cannot get out of the sling, otherwise it'll slow down your recovery." The Doctor said. Quinn just nodded, not really paying attention as she felt Sam's hand all across her back.

"Awesome, so I can go home now?" Sam asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes, but rest, all right?" He told them, looking specifically at Quinn and then he left. Quinn turned and whacked Sam his hand.

"Stop that!" She whispered, looking down at him and he was just grinning. He looked like a seven year old when they've been caught stealing cookies.

"Whyyyy?" He asked in a sing song voice and she rolled her eyes, leaning down close to kiss him.

"Because you're going to get me all worked up." She murmured quietly and kissed his cheek before getting up and collecting her things.

"Oo is that a bad thing?" Sam asked as he swung his legs over the bed, Quinn chucking him a new pair of clothes. The clothes that he came in with were bloodied and had to be torn to get to his shoulder.

"Very bad. Now come on I promised your sister I would take you straight over." Sam frowned, what had she planned without him knowing?

"Straight over where?" She sighed and helped put on his shirt, lucky that he was on painkillers due to the awkwardness of the sling and kissed his cheek.

"Just come on." She helped with his jeans and tied his shoelaces for him. He wanted to laugh and how awkward it would have looked from the outside to see what position she was in. She jumped up and took his hand, searching around in her bag for her keys. She signed him out and headed to the car. After they were driving for a while and the wait was finally killing Sam and he gave in.

"Where are we going Q?" He asked, looking over at her. She just smiled, glancing over at him before glancing back at the road.

"I asked your sister if she could do something for me, well us. See my sister owns this house just up in the mountains with its own lake, well it was her husbands parents and they passed it on to him and whatever, but I thought that we need some time _alone._" She murmured, grinning as she drove, but then her smile fell.

"But with you being shot and all, they just wanted us to stay away from Daniel and his _associates_" Sam couldn't help but notice Quinn tighten her grip on the wheel when she said his name. "for a little while so they could properly prosecute and you know etcetera, so your sister came in while you were asleep one day, asked, well she actually insisted that she do something for us, and ta-da! She helped clean it up a little and get some of your clothes to the place." She announced, nodding her head to the side. He looked to where she was looking and it was this old house, made out of wood. The smile he was wearing was starting to hurt, but the thought of being in this house with Quinn all alone was starting to make him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

"Come on!" She said, getting out and skipping around to open the door for him, taking his good hand and led him towards the house. She led him inside and the inside of the house was beautiful. Decorated with pictures, he even recognised Quinn's sister and whom he assumed was her husband. They were holding fish on a pier. Quinn's sister was not as beautiful as Quinn. Well, he thought that was a bit unfair since he thought she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, but she didn't have her cheekbones, or her eyes. She tugged him along into the living room where there was a large fireplace, a couch and a couple of armchairs.

"Uh we don't get any reception or anything up here by the way oh and we really didn't see the need for a TV." Quinn murmured, leaving him to stand in the doorway and lean against the pool table that was in the far corner of the room. The light of the sunset behind her made her face glow and Sam just wanted to make love to her on the pool table right there. She didn't say anything and headed outside. He followed suit, stepping out onto the back lawn that they had. She was already sitting out on the jetty, dipping her feet into the water. He groaned, wishing that he wasn't injured. He had so many fantasies swimming in his head right now. He moved and sat down beside her, and she leant her head on his good shoulder, wrapping her arm around his.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, leaning her chin on his shoulder to look up at him. He looked down at her, smiling sadly.

"I just wish Daniel didn't do all this, it was all my fault." She shook her head quickly, squeezing his arm.

"No, Sam, don't you dare think that. Daniel is sick, he has a problem and this was definitely not your fault." She whispered.

"How is Beth?" He asked her and she sighed, knotting her fingers with his.

"She's shaken up. I didn't want to get too involved, but I spoke with her."

"How was that?" He asked her, looking down at her. She smiled, looking down at their hands.

"It was really nice. I really would love to get to know her, one day." She looked up at him and he smiled.

"You will and she'll love you." She smiled, ducking her head and he kissed her head. He looked up and around. "I thought my sister was meant to be here."

"Oh uh, she said she would be here… but I don't think she is." She murmured quietly, looking around. He leant in, pressing his lips to hers and she moaned quietly. She ran her hand over his thigh and moved her other hand to his neck. They continued to kiss and it was getting hotter. She pulled back and he opened his eyes. Did he do something wrong? She grinned at him and stood up. He watched as she moved to end of the jetty, pushing down her jeans and panties. She pulled off her t-shirt and bra, glancing at him over her shoulder with a small smile playing on her lips and dived in. He groaned and got up, searching for her but she was nowhere to be seen. He sat down on the edge as to where she had disappeared and starting working on his jeans buckle. She jumped up, only revealing her head and ran her hands up his thighs and unbuckled his jeans, pulling them off and throwing them behind him. She grinned, seeing his almost erect penis pressing against his boxer shorts and she pulled them off too.

"Think you can do the rest?" She whispered, and he nodded quickly. She swam back, ducking her head under the water before appearing above it again. When he finally unbuttoned his shirt, pulling off the sling and keeping it in the brace, he slid in. Quinn watched as he walked over to her, managing to touch the bottom where she couldn't and headed towards her.

"Howdy stranger." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh and she had to bite her lip to stop her moan. She felt his hand slide around her waist, moving down to squeeze her ass gently.

"Are you sure we're alone?" he whispered, his teeth grazing over her jaw. She shivered.

"Yes." She whispered back, nodding quickly. He leant down, gripping her waist with his good arm and scooted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and she could feel his cock, hovering beneath her. The heat still there even though they were in the water. He pushed her up against the back of one of the jetty poles and she moaned at the impact, his lips pressed to her neck. She was able to hold herself up and Sam could handle her weight with one arm.

"Are we safe…?" He whispered, groaning at the thought of not doing it, right now.

"I'm on… the pill…" She whispered, as she felt her clit hit the tip of his cock. He groaned, feeling the heat. He pushed her a little higher and she reached down to slide him into her. She moaned, her lips pressed against his neck as he pushed her up against the pole, moving inside of her. She moved her hips down onto his and he moaned into her ear. Sam's movements were slow and deep at first, but he managed to grip her differently and moved faster inside of her. Her moans were right in his ear and it took all it had in him not to come right there and then. She came first, moaning his name and as soon as she did he came right there after her. He pushed her up against the post to hold her weight as her legs became limp and he pulled out of her she whimpered at the feeling of him not being inside of her. He stepped back and she slipped down the pole, looking up at him. She smiled at him.

"That felt like the first time we had sex." She whispered breathlessly. He grinned at her and leant down to kiss her. She ran her fingers through his wet hair and kissed him back.

"Come on, it's gonna get dark soon." She whispered and he nodded. She slipped out first, grabbing his shirt and put it on, not bothering with her panties and bra before running into the house. He just slipped on his boxer shorts and watched her run inside, grinning at her as she just wore his shirt. He could get used to this.

The found themselves having shower sex before they knew it and Sam passed out, exhausted on the bed afterwards. When he woke up she was already up and he could smell bacon coming from where he thought where the kitchen might be. He groaned, his shoulder aching and sat up in bed. When he looked up she was standing in the doorway, wearing his shirt and pursing her lips. Her hair was messy and he fucking loved those thighs of hers as she crossed her legs.

"We need to change your bandage." She murmured, watching him as he took a couple of painkillers.

"After breakfast?" He asked and she nodded. She giggled and he frowned. What was so funny? He looked down and saw his morning boner and looked up at her. She was biting her lip.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked her and she nodded. She slipped his shirt off and she was completely naked underneath. He scooted to the middle of the bed, propping himself up against the back of the pillows. She straddled him, rocking herself against his cock. Her eyes were closed and she ran her hands up his chest, digging her nails into his pecs.

"Fuck." She whispered as she slid onto him. He pushed his hips up and she started to rock, moving her hips and she opened her eyes. She leant down and kissed him as she slid up and down his cock, moaning at how hard he was. He ran his hands up and down her thighs and then up her sides to her breasts. He ran his thumb over her nipple, licking his lips when it hardened under his thumb and she started to move more erratically. His thrusts matched them and they came together. She collapsed onto him, not finding the strength to pull him out of her just yet. They didn't say anything, just panting and Quinn's head was rested in the crook of Sam's neck. Sam took a deep breath and smelt something burning.

"Is something burning?" He whispered breathlessly.

"Oh fuck…" She groaned, slipping off him and grabbing his shirt and sort of stumbled towards the door. "Oh god my legs are like jelly." She whispered and he laughed as she made her way out. He slid of the bed and headed to the shower, washing himself off before stepping out and getting changed. He just put on a pair of shorts and headed to the kitchen. He found Quinn shoving bacon into the bin.

"I thought you were vegetarian, or vegan."

"I thought of the prospect without bacon and almost cried." She murmured and he laughed. She served him a plate and he headed to the dining table, which was out on the back patio, facing the lake. She came out about five minutes later with some bacon and sat down opposite him.

"This place is amazing Q." He murmured in between bites.

"I know. I love it here." She murmured, keeping her eyes down on her food.

"How is the play doing? I guess I never really stuck around to do my job." She laughed quietly, keeping her eyes on the bracelet around Sam's wrist.

"Good, I hear. Rachel has been noticed and apparently they want her in a film or something." She murmured.

"Wow that's great." She nodded and pushed a bit of bacon around her plate.

"And they want me to direct it." She murmured quietly.

"Wow! That's great!" She beamed up at him for a moment before her face fell, btu she tried to hide it by biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, pushing his plate aside and sitting back in his chair.

"If I do it, what are you going to do Sam? Let alone when are we going to get married?"  
>"Maybe I can be one of your lighting guys, and actually do my job and we can get married whenever Quinn." She pursed her lips and nodded, keeping her eyes down.<p>

"There's something you're not telling me." He murmured and she looked up at him. She stared at him for a long moment before speaking.

"I want you to go back to college. Take a photography course, you're talented Sam."  
>"Wait-what?"<p>

"I saw your photos, and your grandmother's ring. I'm sorry it was just there when I was getting your stuff and Sam, they have scholarships and things, maybe hold off the wedding for a bit, get you worked on going to college."

"Q, I'm 22. Don't you think I'm a little late?" He asked her. She was leant forward in front of him, her fingers twisted together.

"No, my mum went to university a little while back to get her masters of something, I don't know, but Sam, really, do photography. You can have your own gallery in New York, it'll be great."

"Photography's just a hobby Q." He murmured quietly. He didn't like the idea of being at college. It scared him.

"Directing was a hobby at first Sam and look where I am now, please just think about it." She begged and he nodded.

"Yeah of course I'll think about it." He murmured. She smiled and continued eating. He pursed his lips, looking over head and out at the lake. He didn't really like the idea of college. It mean 1. Being away from Quinn for about 90% of his time. 2. He would be that kid that dropped out and came back years later. He sighed and looked up at Quinn, smiling at her as she took his place and went back inside. He caught a quick look at her ass as the wind picked up her shirt and looked back at the lake. He had ages to think about that. He was fucking twenty-two for Christs sake and he was at a lakehouse, alone with the girl he had been in love for, for years. He had a lot of time.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Sam rolled over on to his stomach, groaning and flinching at the pain in his shoulder. He rolled back onto his back and he felt something press against his neck. He smiled as it inched up his neck, a hand moving down his stomach.<p>

"We're never going to leave this bed are we?" He murmured and he heard Quinn giggle against his cheek as she straddled him.

"Never." She whispered. He opened his eyes, searching for hers and they were right in front of his. He could feel her breath against his cheek. "But today we'll make an exception." She murmured, crawling off him and off the bed. She bent down, slipping on his dress shirt from the night before where they tried to head to dinner in town, but never made it. She never looked more sexy.

"Oh will we?" He murmured playfully, rolling onto his side and propping his head up using his good arm to watch her walk around the room. She disappeared into her closet and came back in her bikini as she slipped on a sundress over the top. "Swimming?" He suggested with a grin.

"Nope. Close. Come on, get changed." She murmured, moving to the bed and throwing off the sheets.

"Hey!" She grinned and leaned down to kiss him. She smelt like vanilla and tasted like it too.

"You'll like it, I promise." She got up and threw him a grin over her shoulder as she walked out. Sam smiled and slid out of the bed slowly, taking some pills and headed to the closet. He had no idea what to dress for. Swimming, he guessed. He grabbed some camo shorts and slipped on a wifebeater. He headed out to the backyard where he presumed where she would be. He saw her down by the lake, pushing what looks like a small rowboat, but he noticed the motor at the back. He headed down to the jetty and helped her, pulling it off the bank.

"Thanks." She murmured and he stepped on, helping her on. There was a small picnic basket in the boat and he smiled. She sat down by the motor and started it up. He turned around as the boat started to move, grinning. They weren't going fast, but to feel the water splash onto his face, the wind in his hair and the sun beating down on him. It made him feel like he was free. Free of the worries of his financial issues. Free from the worry of Daniel looming over them, well that one he didn't have to worry about. He turned back to look at her. He couldn't see her eyes behind the glasses that she was wearing, but he knew that she was looking at him.

"I feel like I don't know you at all." He murmured and she frowned, itching the motor to go faster. "Sorry that came out wrong. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I feel like you've changed so much since High School."

"High School was a different place, Sam." She murmured, her chin hitching higher. She was thinking of Beth now and he knew it. He needed to bring her back, bring her back to him.

"You remember that night, when we went out to breadsticks for winning that duets competition?" He asked her and she smiled to herself, remembering the night fondly. He watched as she looked back at him, her smile soft.

"Yeah. That's my favourite memory of us." She murmured as the boat started to slow down. She cut the engine and they sat there for a moment.

"Really?" He asked, surprised. His favourite memory was of them making love in the back of his car, but that was him. She laughed and nodded, getting out of the boat. He turned slowly and they had reached some sort of rocks. He helped her tie the boat to a tree and he waited for her answer. She grabbed the picnic basket and started to climb the rocks. He was a bit slower behind her, but he could still hear her as she explained.

"I don't know, it was just, it was just real." He wanted to see her face as she explained it, but he was having a bit of trouble keeping up with her. He imagined that her eyebrows would be knitted together, deep in thought. Her bottom lip would be quivering of thinking back before their relationship ended. He looked down at his feet, a bit embarrassed as to how he went about it, but he didn't really want to think about it right now. "With other people, they were in it for something. Popularity, some even liked me because they heard from Puck I was a good lay." She murmured and when they reached the top she reached for his hand. They were standing on a cliff, a small grassy patch looking over the water. He looked at her now as she stared out, the wind whipping her hair behind her. "But with you it was so genuine. You wanted to be there. It made me feel things I was scared of feeling, but you know I gave in."

Quinn turned her head to look at him. She wondered what he was thinking. He was smiling softly, his eyes focused on hers.

"How scared were you of giving in?" He asked her and she looked away. He wanted to see her eyes. He wanted to see her. He wanted her to take off her glasses and look at him.

"Very." She murmured quietly. "I think I had enough hurt for a lifetime."

"I'm sorry." He whispered quietly and she turned to look at him, frowning.

"For what?" He sighed. It was his turn to look away now, shame flooding him.

"For being a dickhead, I shouldn't have ended us the way we did. Especially doing it with Santana." The next thing he knew Quinn was in front of him, sunglasses pushed to the top of her head, making her hair stick out in different directions and her hands were on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

"No, don't you dare think that. I took you for granted." She released a hand to wipe the tear that fell down her cheek. Sam felt his own tears breaching to the surface.

"I did, and I still kick myself everyday for it and I was stupid, and I don't know Sam, I have no idea why I did it and I'm so sorry." She whispered, her thumb rubbing his cheek. He wrapped his good arm around her and hugged her. She sighed, and hugged him back, running her hand up and down his neck.

"It's going to be a whole lot better now Sam, it truly is." She whispered. "I will never leave you again."

An hour later, Sam and Quinn were lying on their backs, letting the sun warm their bodies. They ate, they laughed, they cried. They talked about New York. They talked about College. They talked about directing. They talked about the thought of Sam auditioning for a role in the film and they laughed until they felt sick. Sam was almost about to fall asleep when he heard Quinn shift beside him. He opened his eyes and she was getting up. He watched her take off her sundress and run her fingers through her hair. He almost wanted to yank her back down next to her and get rid of that bikini she was wearing. She turned to look at him and frowned, looking at his shoulder.

"What?" He asked, looking down at his shoulder and then back up at her. Her lips were pursed.

"I'm not sure if you can do this." She murmured quietly.

"Do what?" He asked and she smirked. She threw off her sunglasses and ran. He got up and she jumped off the cliff. _The fuck. _He scrambled to his feet and hurried to the edge.

"Wooooooooo!" He heard her shout as he watched her fall down the side of the cliff, arms flailing everywhere. Then she disappeared under the water. He waited and he waited. He grew worried. Her head popped up and he let out the breath that he had been holding in.

"Don't do that to me!" He shouted and her heard her laugh. "You know I fucking hate heights!"

"Language!" She murmured in a sing-song voice from the water.

"I'm not coming down, come back." He whined from the top and she laughed again. He watched her lie on her back on the top of the water. He groaned, looking down at the edge. It was pretty far down.

"Sammy, time to face your fears." He heard her say from down below.

"No." He shouted back. He could see the smirk on her face as she dipped her body underwater, only leaving her head. Suddenly she threw her top and bottoms onto the rock beside it.

"How about now?" She called out and he groaned, scooting back from the edge a little.

"Sammy?" He looked down and she was staring at him. He was more than scared, he was terrified. Heights freaked him out more than anything in the world.

"Yeah?" He called back, a little breathless.

"You can do it, okay? I'm here." He shuffled a little and stood up. Time to man up Sam. He pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the ground. He awkwardly pulled off his sling and went to the edge. He gripped his arm and looked down. He felt a bit woozy.

Quinn looked up at Sam and was instantly worried. Why did she think of this? She had forgotten that he was afraid of heights and now she was using the excuse of getting rid of his fear to come down. A he had a messed up arm as well, well done Quinn Fabray, well done. She swam back down, feeling a bit exposed and a bit cold. She ran her hand over her naked body and swallowed hard, looking back up at Sam.

"Sam, you can do it." She shouted and as soon as she did he came flying down. She had to swim back to get in his way and he hit the water. Luckily he had managed to stay upright through it all. She waited for him to come up, but he didn't so she ducked under. He had his eyes closed tightly, still clutching his arm. She put her hands on his cheeks and he opened his eyes, swimming straight up. She swam up, breaking the surface and she could hear him coughing. His eyes were open and staring at her.

"You okay?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Don't ask me to do that again." He muttered and she smiled a little.

"I promise, but how did it feel?"

"Okay. Good, I think. I think blacked out I don't know." She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed herself into him and when he felt her breasts touch his chest, she instantly felt his hard on pressed against her thigh. She looked up at him and he had a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"After all these years, just a simple touch and you're there." She murmured quietly. He laughs nervously and she kisses his jaw. "But not now, we have to head back."

"Why?" He asked too quickly. It made her smile.

"Because I'm expecting a call, come on." She got out of the water and put her bikini back on. She helped him up and they headed back to the boat. She steered the boat back to the lake house and soon they were at the jetty. Too soon Sam thought. They had spent half the day out there and he didn't want to hit back here too soon. She moved to the house and he followed suit, putting on a new pair of pants and moved out to the backyard. She was standing on a rock in the distance, probably the only spot where they got reception. He was watching her and his stomach dropped as he watched her. She started to cry and he hopped down the stairs, jogging over to her. When he reached her she turned away from him. When she hung up she turned to him.

"Quinn?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Give me a moment." She whispered and he nodded. She sat down and he sat back down beside her. It felt like an hour before she spoke again, but it was more like ten minutes. "I was… I was expecting a call for my parents to come up, but-" She hiccupped, her voice thick with tears. Sam patted her thigh, trying to soothe her. "Daniel's… Daniel's was meant to be transported to prison today from the jail but… but he escaped."

"What?"

"They don't know how, but it's been twelve hours." She turned to look at him, fear in her eyes. "I'm scared Sam, I'm scared." He gripped her, pulling her against him. She sobbed into his chest and he just held her tighter. Where the fuck was he?

"Q does he know about the lake house?" He asked quietly and she nodded into his chest. Shit.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Someone remind me not to create new stories without finishing my other ones, I apologize deeply! Also for those reading my Pirouette story, I'm currently working on the second chapter, sorry~ I just got back to school and I'm super busy. Also this chapter is super full of gore, character death and uh suicide, so just beware._

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee, the characters, blah blah blah etc._

* * *

><p>Sam was completely and utterly at a lost as to what to do. Quinn's murderous ex boyfriend was out on the loose and could possibly be on their way here and with that knowledge Quinn was a mess. He had trouble dealing with messes. He stared at Quinn, her trembling hands tried to call her parents. He took the phone from her, ignoring her request to dial her parents and dialed someone he hadn't talked to in a while.<p>

"Finn?" They hadn't really spoken since the whole you stole my girlfriend debacle back in High School and they really only said Hey to each other when Sam was introduced again as Rachel's husband and star basketball player.

"Sam?" His tone was clearly surprised. Quinn stood next to him, staring at him and at a loss as to why Sam would be calling Finn. Her hands clung to his arm.

"We need your help, you have an Uncle in the police force in Lima, right?"

"Yeah I do, he's actually the Sergeant, but what's happening?"

"Daniel has escaped from Jail… and there is a high chance that he might be coming to the lake house."

"Listen, I'll get in touch with him and tell him what's happening. I'm gonna grab Rach and we're gonna head over."

"Right, thanks Finn."

"No problem, Sam." He gave the phone back to Quinn and she sighed a little. There was a large screech and she jumped, her nails digging into Sam's arm. He winced and in the distance a blue BMW pulled up. She sighed and ran to it. Sam followed close behind, looking over his shoulder. He felt like someone had been watching them. Judy stepped out of the BMW, surprised at Quinn's reaction and pulled her into a hug when she reached her. She trembled in her arms and her immediate reaction was that Sam did something.

"What's wrong? Did Sam do something to you?" She asked softly, but there was a bit of steel in it. Quinn shook her head, leaning back to look up at her. Judy pushed her Chanel sunglasses to the top of her head and looked in between Sam and Quinn, both of their faces had defeated looks on them. She opened her mouth to say something but when Sam stepped forward, she stopped.

"Daniels… Daniel's escaped." Sam struggled to say, his eyes on Quinn's trembling figure. Judy snapped into mother mode then and grabbed Quinn, pulling her inside the house. Sam grabbed her bags and put them into the guest room. He walked back to their room where he suspected Quinn would be, but he found Judy sitting back against the headboard with Quinn's head on her shoulder. They talked quietly and Sam almost smiled at the situation. He hadn't seen Quinn and Judy like this before, and he sort of felt a bit of pride that he had been the cause of it. Judy and Quinn's relationship had changed dramatically since that night Judy came to watch. It was like they actually started to understand each other. He heard a knock on the door and both women sat upright.

He made his way to the door and opened it carefully. Sergeant Hudson was standing in the doorway, Finn and Rachel behind him and a couple of police offers behind them. Sergeant Hudson looked like an older version of Finn and it was pretty scary how much they looked alike.

He opened the door wide and Quinn ran into Rachel's arms. Judy pulled the girls back into the bedroom while the men moved to the living room. Sam looked between Finn and his Uncle, unsure as to how to start. His Uncle cleared his throat and looked at Finn.

"When you said Daniel had escaped, Rachel thought she should get some of Quinn's clothes just in case she was going to go somewhere else." Finn was nervous, and angry at the same time. Sam noticed as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "We went to the apartment and it was trashed, completely trashed. So, we made sure that no one was there and had a look around and we found these." He handed Sam what seemed to be a stack of letters, all addressed to Quinn. He flipped them over. No return address.

"Let me guess." Sam muttered, opening them. The police already had looked through them, Finn Uncle's told him. It didn't make a difference that the police had gone through them, they led nowhere. They were all threats. Disgusting threats. He handed them back. "I don't want her seeing them." Finn understood and nodded, handing them back to his Uncle. He tucked them away in his jacket. Sam sat back in his chair, rubbing his temple. This was all too much. Since when did his life become a fucking soap drama?

"There will always be two policeman on patrol at all times. They're taking shifts. I will be back in the morning to overlook everything and we'll go from there." Finn's Uncle murmured, standing up. Sam got up and shook his hand.

"Thank you." The Sergeant nodded and patted Finn on the shoulder before leaving. He sat back down and ran his hands over his thighs.

"Finn can you call Puck? I think he needs to be here too." Sam murmured to him and Finn nodded, leaving the room.

Sam often enjoyed the silence, the comfort of being in an empty room and not having to talk or to move. He had often been alone, well he had been alone most of his life and comforted the feeling, but this was different. He wasn't alone anymore, he had Quinn and this was a rare occasion where he didn't want to talk or to think. He got up and moved to the fireplace, poking it and sat down on the floor in front of it. He watched it crackle, the hissing and pop of the twigs burning was oddly comforting.

"Hi." He looked up and Quinn was standing beside him. She was now changed into one of his tees and a pair of pajama pants.

"Hey, come sit." He slid his legs open and she sat down in between them, leaning her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Sorry about before… that was really ugly. I don't know why I got so emotional." He shook his head and kissed her neck. She let out a sigh at his touch.

"No… it's okay. Daniel's hurt us before and we don't want to be hurt again. It's okay." She turned to look up at him, her hands on his knees.

"Are you okay?" He nodded, a soft smile spreading on his face.

"I am now." She leant up and kissed him softly. Her fingers lingering on his chin and rubbed the stubble that had now started to grow.

"You know I've never seen you with a beard." He laughed and rubbed his chin against her cheek. She bit her lip to stop a soft moan escaping her lips. That stubble did strange things to her.

"Do you want to see me with a beard?"

"I don't know… it'll make you look all grown up and more handsomer." He laughed, pressing his face into her hair to hide his grin.

"Scared someone's going to try and steal me because I'm handsomer?" He murmured and she slapped him on the thigh. He laughed and kissed her earlobe. The door suddenly slammed and Sam jumped to his feet, Quinn clutching onto him. Puck came racing through, completely drenched.

"Why am I the last to know about this!" He shouted and Quinn sighed, ducking her head into Sam's good shoulder. Why the hell wasn't the door locked?

"Fucking hell Puck, we're on high alert here! You can't just come storming through." Sam almost shouted. Puck stepped forward.

"Well give me an answer, Evans." Sam frowned. What the fuck was his problem?

"Look it's been a rough day, Puck. Don't make it worse." Sam said in a softer tone. Puck rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. He left the room and Sam sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Quinn's arm.

"Hey let's go to bed." Sam murmured softly and she nodded, leading him to the bedroom. He stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. She crawled into his side, clutching onto him.

"Just don't go anywhere." She whispered into his skin and he ran his hand over her blonde hair, nodding.

"I won't."

Quinn dreamt she was running through the forest and Daniel was chasing after her. She couldn't run any faster, her feet were starting to go slower and slower. She tripped and rolled onto her back, fumbling to get up and tried to figure out what she had tripped over. Her stomach dropped as she realized what she had tripped over. It was Sam and there was blood everywhere.

She woke up, sitting upright and gasping for air. She grasped the sheets, searching for Sam and he was right there. Snoring away. She let out a deep sigh and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling against him.

"Mm…" he moaned and she kissed his neck. "You okay?" He whispered, turning over to his side. She nodded; curling into his chest and quickly fell asleep.

Quinn was up before Sam and headed to the kitchen to find her mum and her dad making breakfast. It was like she was seven again and everything was fine. There were no fights from the night before, the tense moments as she waited for the next glass to break. It was one of those rare moments where she saw her parents were actually happy, but she stared at them. She guessed she really didn't know how they were anymore, since she moved away and didn't really speak to them. Well, she had a reason then not to and she had no excuse now. She carefully watched as her mother bumped into him, letting out a soft laugh before heading into the dining room. She looked back at her father and he was staring at her.

His eyes were the only feature Quinn had inherited from him. Well maybe the manipulative part of him too when she was a teenager, but she cursed when people said she looked more like her father. When she thought of her father she thought of late nights, cigar smoking and glasses breaking, plates flying. She cringed at the thought of it now. He gave her a smile and followed behind Judy. She felt something on the pool of her back and she turned to the side, expecting Sam to give her a kiss, but when she felt rough lips she pulled back immediately, her eyes snapping open. Puck was leaning over her, grinning.

"After all these years I still have that affect on you." She groaned and whacked him on the chest, walking away from him. Puck the sensitive who told you I loved you in a sandbox was not here today and what she guessed, he was never coming back. She turned her head to watch him walk behind her, slapping her ass as he made his way to the dining room. The appeal for her to have him was there a long time ago, but it was gone. It was sort of that forced, _you had my baby, and we should be together _type thing that really did not go down very well. She made herself some coffee and headed back to bed to find Sam sitting up over the side of the bed, taking painkillers.

"You're not supposed to be taking those!" Quinn said in an angry whisper. He jumped at the voice of her. "You were supposed to stop two days ago." She took the bottle from him and the bottle was completely empty. It was meant to be three quarters empty as per the instructions the doctor told them.

"Sorry." He muttered. She sat down beside him, annoyed and concerned at the same time.

"How much does it hurt?"

"Sometimes it feels like I'm being shot repeatedly, but sometimes I don't know I feel fine." He murmured, staring at the hands in his lap. She sighed and took one of his hands, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"Maybe we should go see the doctor again." He shook his head and she sighed, kissing his good shoulder. "Come on, come have some breakfast." He nodded and she led him through to the dining room. He sat down by Judy and she sat beside her Dad. Finn and Rachel were somewhere. She looked up and he was talking to Judy, his face soft and comfortable. He was always at ease with her family when she wasn't. He would always been there to make atmosphere seem light and happy and it was genuinely just because they wanted to be polite in front of a guest, they really thought he was family. She can imagine him and his mum, sitting silently together as they held what could be a miniature version of himself, gurgling in his arms.

"Quinn?" Sam noticed Quinn's daydream daze on her face when her mother called her. He almost wanted to laugh because the expression on her face was somewhat between her tongue almost about to fall out of her mouth and eyes looking dead. She shook her head and took the plate her mother was offering to her and sat up straighter. He noticed that he saw Puck staring at her out of the corner of his eye. He watched Finn and Rachel outside sitting on the grass with each other. There was a knock on the door and Puck got up to get it. Sam leant back in his chair and smiled over at Quinn who wiggled her eyebrows at him while she ate her bacon. Sam's smile faded when Puck came into the room, his face sullen and Sergeant Hudson standing behind him looking as grave. He stood up and Quinn did too.

"What? What?" Quinn asked desperately. He looked over her head at Judy and Russell, both staring at the Sergeant.

"The house has been significantly…" He struggled to find the right word.

"Trashed." Puck muttered and Sam shot him a look.

"We need you folks to head back down to the house, we need to keep you close to the station." Russell nodded, heading through the house and Sam watched Quinn just… shake. He walked around the table, gripped her hand and pulled her to the bedroom. He shut the door and locked it, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, he just needs us to be closer okay? Everything will be okay." She nodded despite herself and he handed her some jeans and one of his flannel shirts. He put on a tee and some jeans and headed out the door. Sam threw off his sling and got into the car, Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn all packing into it and Judy and Russell going in the police cruiser. Sam followed the cruiser down the narrow path and back onto the main highway, keeping his eye on Quinn. She was staring out the window just as rain started to pick up. He sighed and looked back at the road, keeping a steady distance between him and the patrol car.

Suddenly the car was shifted to the left, a large force hitting against them and he swung on the wheel. He looked to the right and there was a car pushing against theirs. He tried to push back against it, but the other car was a SVU and clearly had more on them. What the fuck was going on?

"It's Daniel!" Rachel shouted. They all turned to look, but before Sam could try and steer the car back he slammed hard against them again. Sam couldn't control the car and they veered off the highway and through the forest, slamming through thin trees. Sam tried to hit on the brakes but nothing happened. He saw a large tree up ahead and tried to steer away from it. The back clipped it and it sent them rolling. Everything went black.

Quinn could feel a tingling sensation in her fingers. She groaned and opened her eyes. They were upside down and she looked at the roof. A small pool of blood was there. She turned to the left to try see Sam but he wasn't in the car. She saw the windshield and the glass was completely smashed. She heard another groan and looked back. Finn was waking up.

"Finn…" Quinn groaned and he looked up at her. Her appearance must have been ghastly because the surprise look she got from made her cringe. "You okay?" He nodded and reached up to unclip his seatbelt. He fell, a small groan escaping his lips. Quinn did the same and saw Finn was doing it for Rachel. She dragged herself out of the car, kicking the glass of her now destroyed passenger window so she could get out. She tried to use her arm to get up but pain stung through it and she used her other arm to get up. She frowned when she saw a trail of blood leading from Sam's side of the car to somewhere off. She turned and saw Rachel and Finn leaning over Puck.

"Is he okay?" Quinn asked, a bit dazed. Rachel looked up at her, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"He's not breathing."

Sam couldn't feel anything. His face felt numb, his body felt numb, but every time he felt a blow he felt the sharp pins and needles.

"Fucking bastard!" He heard as he felt a kick to his stomach, making Sam double over in pain. He felt being rolled onto his back and he opened his eyes. Daniel stood over him. He looked horrible. Beard. Shaved head. He looked ruined. Sam tried to get one more look before he passed out.

Quinn fell to her knees as Finn worked, pumping Puck's chest. She couldn't breathe. It was like she was drowning. She felt like she was drowning as she watched Puck die in front of her. He couldn't die. It's just no way. That doesn't happen to her friends. This whole situation doesn't happen to people like her. People like her that like to watch movies and too much television.

Blood was streaming down from a cut on Puck's eyebrow and all she can think about is about he used that eyebrow to seduce so many times in High School. She felt the vomit rise in her throat. Rachel sat beside her, crying and Finn sat back, exhausted. Quinn looked at Finn who looked defeated, sweat mixing with the rain on his face and then she looked at Rachel. Rachel couldn't bear to look at Puck anymore and fell into Finn's lap, crying into his neck. Quinn got up and tried herself, blowing into his mouth, almost kissing the lips she had touched only just this morning and pumped his chest with her semi broken wrist, but nothing worked. He didn't come back. She stared at his face, beads of rain dripping down over his cuts. He was beautiful. He reminded her of big kind bear, that everyone was scared of.

"Wake up. Wake up." She chanted, shaking his face but it did nothing. She felt arms around her, pulling her back but she tried to break free. She turned and it was Rachel. She wrapped her arms around her and cried.

"Where's Sam?" She heard Finn murmur and she looked around, trying to see him. She had saw the blood earlier. Had he not been wearing his seatbelt? They really didn't smash head onto something so the force shouldn't have forced him out. She remembered him clipping his seatbelt in and waiting for everyone else to before he drove off. She looked down at Puck, yearning not to leave him, but she had to go find Sam.

"Go, I'll stay with him." Rachel murmured and Finn helped Quinn up. They walked in the rain, trying not to remember what had just happened.

"Is this a dream?" Quinn whispered as she fell into step beside him as they walked through the forest.

"I wish." Finn muttered back.

"None of you should have been there, it should have been just Daniel and me and now Puck's dead? How can he be dead? He's Puck!" Quinn whispered. She felt his arm around her shoulders and they haltered, noticing Sam lying on his back, completely motionless and Daniel standing over him, holding a gun.

"Daniel please." Quinn whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Daniel snapped his head up to look in the direction and he turned the gun towards her and Finn. She didn't even flinch. She moved forward but Finn grabbed her good wrist, pulling her back. She just stared at Sam, waiting for him to move.

"You need to stop this." She continued and he frowned. She took step towards him and she noticed his hand shaking the gun. "You don't want this."

"I just wanted you!" He shouted at her. His face looked like an animal. Teeth bare, eyes blown like he had been doing drugs and his nose was flared.

"I know you did." She said gently. Finn looked at her, amazed at how calm she was. Her green eyes were tired and worn. She was exhausted and she just wanted it to end.

"I love you." Daniel said, the gun moving to Sam who still hadn't moved since Quinn and Finn arrived. Quinn flinched, she didn't know how to respond to this. If she lied to him and he knew it, he could get seriously angrier or if she said she didn't he would be the same.

"I know." She whispered, hoping it was a good enough answer. Daniel aimed the gun in her direction again and looked down at Sam.

"I'm not going back to jail. I don't want to go to prison." Daniel stared at Finn and Quinn, both covered in blood and soaked by the rain. He stared once more at Quinn. He aimed it straight at her. He wanted to kill her. He wanted her to pay for what she had done to him. To all the suffering she had caused him. He shook his head and pressed the barrel to his temple, squeezing the trigger.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

Oh gosh I shed a tear reading those reviews, you guys are too kind. Okay so I thought I was really mean and took forever to post the last chapter so I thought I would update as soon as possible for you guys, so enjoy! Now this is one of the last few chapters, I have to cover a few more things before it ends! Ah I wish it could go on for ages, but all good things have to come to an end.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters blah blah blah

* * *

><p>Quinn gasped as she watched him move the gun to his temple, the bang echoing out into the forest. She flinched back, completely horrified as to what had just happened and Finn caught her before she fell. Finn didn't know how to react either, but he ran over, getting down beside Daniel and kicking the gun away, causing Quinn to just watch him.<p>

"He's dead." He announced and she slowly moved to Sam, her eyes still on Daniel. She turned away and got down on her knees beside Sam, clutching his arm. There was blood running down from his nose and mouth. She fought down vomit.

"Is he dead?" She said in a broken voice. She couldn't see any gunshot wounds, but by the look of him he didn't look to well.

"He's alive." He said, barely audible and Quinn let out a large sigh, gripping Sam's hand and squeezing it tightly. She looked up at Finn and he leant over and kissed her forehead. They heard movement and they both looked up. Rachel was standing a little while away.

"I heard something." She mumbled, tears already starting to form in her eyes. Finn ran over to her and hugged her, holding her tightly. Quinn looked down at Sam, purple bruises starting to form on his face. She ran her fingers over his cheek lightly and kissed his temple, wishing for him to wake up.

When the Paramedics and Police arrived, they took everyone to the hospital. Quinn and Finn were being questioned as they were loaded up into stretchers and while they were they saw a Coroner pull Puck away into a black bag. Quinn had to look away, feeling bile come up her throat again. They checked them out, Finn and Rachel with only a few cuts and bruises and Quinn had a broken wrist. When they finally got out of her hair and the questioning was done she wandered the halls for Sam where she found Stacey, 12 year-old Stacey sitting cross legged on a hospital chair. She looked just like Sam, her brown hair the exact shade as his.

"Stacey?" Quinn asked and she looked up, shocked to see her. She got up and ran to her, wrapping her arms around her. When she pulled back from the hug she looked up at Quinn.

"He's in surgery." She said, moving to sit back down. Quinn sat back down beside her.

"Where's your mum? Or Dad?"

"They'll be here soon." She mumbled, and looked around. Quinn took her hand and held it tight.

"I'm here, don't worry." Stacey nodded and leant her head against Quinn's shoulder. She looked around searching for a doctor. When she did she told Stacey to stay and got up.

"I want to know if there is any news on Sam Evans." She said. The doctor looked her up and down and Quinn scowled. She hadn't showered or even looked in a mirror since the accident but she didn't care. She needed to know about Sam. The doctor sighed, flipping the clipboard he had in his hand under his arm, he looked clearly annoyed. What happened to helping people?

"I'm sorry but you can't just go around asking, I need to know who you are."

"I'm his fiancée." She said sternly and sported her HBIC look. She hadn't used that look since High School and it seemed like it still had the effect. He straightened his stance, coughing a little and he nodded sharply.

"Sorry, ma'am that was insensitive. I'll try and go find out anything." He threw her a scared smile before hurrying off. She sighed and muttered thanks before turning back to Stacey. She had a little smile on her face. Her dimples, the exact same dimples that Sam had showing on her face. It made Quinn ache for Sam.

"Sam said he was going to marry you." She said and Quinn smiled, sitting back down beside her.

"Oh yeah, when did he say that?" Quinn asked jokingly, trying to keep Stacey smiling.

"When he met you." She said and Quinn's breath hitched. She looked at Stacey who just smiled and looked down at her lap, instantly remembering where she was and why she was here. Quinn took a second before taking Stacey's hands again.

"Hey, Sam's gonna be okay. He's got a damn wedding to plan for, he can't go anywhere." Stacey giggled and looked back up at Quinn. The doctor was back and waved her over. Quinn patted Stacey's hands before getting up again and moving to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mr. Evans went under some extreme trauma, he's suffering from four broken ribs, a broken nose, eye socket and jaw." He swallowed, staring down at his sheet of paper in his hands.

"What is it?" Quinn muttered, growing anxious as to what he was hiding from her.

"He's also bleeding into his brain." He said and he looked up at her. She froze; his eyes were the exact shade of Sam's. "We're doing everything we can to stop the bleeding." He put his hand on her arm before walking off, leaving her stunned. She's already lost Puck today and she can't lose Sam too. She stared down the hallway and watched as Sarah, Puck's sister, who was 18 now walking down the hallway. She was as tough, but as soft as Puck is. Or was. But she watched her walk down the hallway, her hand covering her mouth. Quinn raced forward, pulling her into her arms and holding her tightly. She sobbed into her shoulder.

"He's gone, I'm all alone now." She said in between sobs. Quinn was crying too and they were both shaking as they hugged each other.

"No… no… you've got me." She whispered. Quinn and Sarah had grown close when they were younger when she was staying at Puck's when she was pregnant. They often fantasized leaving Lima and fulfilling her dreams, leaving Puck behind because of his annoying presence, but when Quinn left the house it changed something in Sarah. The only person that truly cared about her left her and she had to deal with her shit by herself and she had to deal with Puck, so when her mother died when she was 15 she was as hard as anything. She never saw Puck again when he left to follow Quinn to New York and seeing him only a few days ago made her realize how much of a great guy he was and she was frustrated that she could never tell him that. She clung to Quinn now.

Quinn finally let her go and they sat down, waiting for any news of Sam. Eventually Sam's parent's arrived and Quinn filled them in, leaving Stacey to ask some difficult questions which none of them could answer. Rachel and Finn eventually came along, sitting down in the hotel corridor with them. Finn sat on the floor because there weren't any more seats left, his hand rested on Rachel's lap. She needed Puck. She needed Puck to sit with her and tell her that he's going to be all right. She looked to her left now, imagining him sitting there. She rubbed her eyes and sat back, feeling herself drift off and eventually fell asleep.

Sam woke up and he immediately felt nothing. Nothing. He felt something in his throat though and that was highly annoying and he yanked it out, opening his eyes in the process. He looked around, pale white walls. He had been here before. A slow rhythmic beeping, that's the hospital monitor. Fuck.

Sam looked around once more and noticed a familiar shade of blonde sticking out from under a bed sheet. He panicked for a moment and then realised he saw no IV drip coming from her. She wasn't hooked up to any machines. He made a move to get up to check but something pushed him back down. He turned and Rachel was there, book in hand.

"She's fine." she murmured, patting his arm before sitting back down. "She's just sleeping." he made a move to sit up but groaned, pain shooting through to places around his body. He looked down and saw his chest completely bandaged.  
>"What the fuck happened?" He groaned. Rachel sighed before a doctor came in and walked over to him and stood beside him, clipboard in hand. He looked over him, checking his pulse, everything else and then focused on him.<p>

"Sam I'm going to need you to answer some questions for me." He looked at Rachel, a look of panic on his face. She reached forward and patted his hand.

"Yeah okay." He mumbled, looking at Rachel before looking back at the doctor.

"What is your full name?"

"Sam Evans?" He answered, feeling stupid instantly. "What are these questions?"

"Sam…" He looked over and Quinn was waking up.

"When is your birthday?" He asked him and he turned back to the doctor, completely at a loss as to how to answer the question. He looked away, trying to think.

"Sam?" the doctor asked, trying to get his attention.

"Sam… It's-" Quinn murmured, moving to sit on the opposite side of the bed.

"No Miss Fabray." The doctor murmured.

"What's Rachel's husbands name?" Sam looked in between the doctor and Rachel, trying to figure it out. Rachel was married? He thought to himself.

"I don't know." Sam mumbled, scratching his arm.  
>"Sam come on." Quinn murmured, clutching his hand. He looked down at her hand in his and looked back up at Quinn, a bit confused.<br>"Miss Fabray, Mrs Hudson I'm going to need you to leave the room." Quinn was about to protest before Rachel led her out of the room. The doctor sat down on the chair and sighed.

"Sam we did an operation on your brain to stop the bleeding, but in the process it looks like part of your brain, how do I put it? Has been damaged." Sam stared at him. Not really sure what he was saying.  
>"Bleeding?" Sam asked and the doctor leaned forward.<br>"Do you know a man called Daniel?" Sam thought for a moment before shaking his head.

Quinn paced outside his room, biting her nails as she watched her husband to be get questioned. Rachel had been telling her to sit but she didn't budge. Husband to be who didn't know his birthday. Didn't know Rachel was married. And that look he gave her when she took his hand. It was like seeing him right after he caught her and Finn making out at school one day. When the doctor got up and came out of the room, he looked extremely worried.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" The doctor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
>"Sam has no memory of Daniel whatsoever. He believes that he's just come back to New York to work on Quinn's play."<br>"He doesn't remember a thing?" Rachel asked, asking the question Quinn was too scared to ask. She didn't want to know that everything they had was forgotten. That they were engaged and he didn't even know.  
>"No. No memory whatsoever of the last three months."<p>

Sam watched as Quinn and Rachel stood outside, wandering why Quinn was so upset when she started to cry. He looked around the room, pursing his lips as he tried to figure out what to do. How would he pay for all this and why were they asking him about Daniel? Who's Daniel? He looked up to see Quinn walk away and Rachel chase after.

After Quinn had calmed down and was ready to talk to Sam again Stacey and Stevie were there. They climbed on his bed, poking his bandages and chatting with him. She sighed and leant her forehead against the glass, watching them. Maybe it was good that he didn't remember anything. Quinn jumped anytime she heard a bang, images of Daniel shooting himself and the gun shot echo filled her brain, making her immobilized whenever it happened. What had he gone through though? Repeated beatings she was told. Bleeding in his brain? He shouldn't be talking that news so lightly.

She watched him now and he looked exactly the same as she saw him any other day, but now he was a boy with no memory of her. He looked up at her and smiled, but it wasn't the smile she used to get from him and it made her heart ache. When Stacey and Stevie left she went in and started to pack up her stuff that she had when she waited for him to wake up.

"Q, I know there's stuff I'm missing. Did something happen between us?" he asked her and she nodded, sitting down and picking up the book she was reading from earlier. She almost wanted to laugh at the amount of stuff he didn't know.  
>"Yeah a lot." She murmured, looking up at him. He rolled his head to the side, his eyelids drooping and a lazy smile on his face made him look as peaceful as anything.<br>"Tell me in the morning, k?" He mumbled and she nodded.  
>"Sure." He fell asleep, his familiar snore breaking out. Quinn leant forward and smoothed his hair down, sighed and kissed his forehead before leaning back in her seat, watching him sleep.<p>

In the morning Quinn had to go down to the local police department, fill out forms, answer a hundred million questions she had already answered on the night and finally made her way back to the hospital. Sarah was there when she got there and asked if she could help with setting up a funeral for Puck. She agreed, of course and made their way to Sarah's house, which was still the Puckerman's house. As soon as Quinn stepped into the house memories flooded her mind.

_"Quinn, play with me!" A small Sarah shouted from the sofa. Quinn had just come in from school and she had just had the worst day. Her back ached, her feet ached, and everything hurt. She just wanted not to feel the pain for once.__  
><em>_"Quinn's not feeling too good kiddo, maybe later." Puck said from behind Quinn. Puck usually didn't butt in when it came to Sarah, but he could tell how tense she was.__  
><em>_"Well go lie down then silly!" Sarah said from the couch and Quinn smiled, climbing the steps to Pucks room. She didn't even hear Puck come in, but the next moment she heard the lock latch and his head was buried between her legs releasing the tension that needed to be released. __  
><em>  
>To this day Quinn always thought about that moment. It was that soft side of Puck she barely got to see, which was a bit strange because he was actually down on her at the moment. But the more she thought about it, it was a really selfless act that he did for her, because everyone knows that he receives and only pleasures when gets something in return.<p>

She tried not to think about that moment as they headed through the house to find photo albums. When they finally found some they sat on the couch and flicked through, trying to find the perfect photo for the funeral. They gave up for a while, finding it too much and decided to have a break. Sarah disappeared into her bedroom and she left her, moving to Puck's room. She felt wrong for going in but she just wanted to imagine him one more time. Imagine him playing guitar, imagine him lying asleep or imagine him doing work at his table.

She stepped into the room and it was probably the first time she could actually see the floor. She moved closer, touching everything she could. His baseball medals, his collection of picks, his not so subtle collection of playboy magazine. She wiped her hand on her jeans after that.

She moved to his desk and noticed a letter. She picked it up and flipped it over. The return address was Shelby. She frowned and opened it.

"Oh he wouldn't care." She muttered to herself. She took out what was inside and smiled. They were photos of Puck at Beth's birthday. There were a few of just Beth alone but there was Puck, bending down his hand on Beth's back as he pointed to something in the distance. Quinn smiled to herself and knew that this was the one.

Quinn walked into the hospital a bit bleary eyed from her experience with Sarah before heading back to Sam's room. She was asleep; thankfully, she didn't want to have to explain just yet why she was like this. She pulled her bag up to the small desk that was besides Sam's bed and started to go through the evidence bags they have given back to her. She picked up the first, which was Daniels watch. She put that to the side. The next was her ring that Sam had given to her all those years ago. She smiled, opening it and sliding it back on her finger. She then tried to remember how it came off in the first place and flinched at the memory. She picked up the last one which was the bracelet that Quinn gave to Sam. She pulled it out and turned it over in her hands, sighing.

"I remember." She heard and looked up. Sam was staring at the bracelet as he tried to sit up. She stared at him, sitting up a little straighter.  
>"What is it Sam?" She whispered, trying not to be too excited. He looked at the bracelet before looking back up at her, a smile forming on his face. Her smile. She bit her lip to try stop herself from crying but it didn't work. He was back.<br>"I'm sorry I didn't remember I'm sorry." He whispered and she shook her head, moving to sit on his bed.  
>"Do... Do you remember everything?" She whispered, tears running down her cheeks.<br>"You asked me to marry you, I remember everything." He said, his throat thick from trying not to cry himself. She smiled, letting out a ready laugh before leaning down and kissing him hard.

Quinn had gotten the doctor after that moment and he answered a few more questions, more questions about his birthday and his star sign then they moved onto the questions about Daniel and the accident. His heart rate started to increase too quickly and they decided to stop there. Quinn heard the doctors murmur something about post traumatic stress or something. She finally waited for them to leave before she climbed into bed with him. She laid her head on his good shoulder and could feel his fingers on her back.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" Sam asked her and she nodded, kissing his shoulder.

"Yeah Sam. We're going to be okay." She looked up at him and kissed him softly before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you so much Sam." She whispered back.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Ugh guys I don't think I can end this story, I've got so much more in my mind at the moment, so onward! Anyway I don't own glee or the characters blah blah blah_

* * *

><p>As Sam's recovery had managed to speed up, Puck's funeral came dauntingly closer and closer as each day passed. By Jewish law, the funeral was to be conducted as soon as possible, so when the arrangements were done and when Sarah was ready to bid her goodbyes, it was time. Quinn sat alone in her car at the Cemetery, watching everyone move to the stand around the casket. She could see that it was cold, wind was whipping and she didn't like it at all. She insisted that she needed to be alone on the way to, but now she thought that it was not the best decision.<p>

She could see her parents off in the distance, carrying a small bouquet of flowers and holding hands. She could see Rachel and Finn, walking towards where the small crowd was gathering, but all she wished for was that she could see Sam. The doctors told him that he couldn't leave for the funeral, as his recovery still wasn't quite there. She took a deep breath, making a move to open the door but couldn't and slumped back down on the seat again. She had already cried on the way over. She really wasn't ready to say goodbye. She looked down at her hands in her lap, wringing the tissue paper between her fingers before looking up again.

Sam stood just beside a tree, wearing the exact suit he wore to the Hummel/Hudson wedding, replacing the usual white shirt with black. His hands were in his pockets, probably to hide the brace he had to wear but she had never been happier to see him. She got out of the car quickly and locked it, walking off the pathway and onto the grass towards him.

Sam could see how hurt she was, sitting in the car and contemplating whether or not she could go or not. He thanked his old mate for dropping him off and walked over to a tree, leaning against it and hoping that she hadn't looked up yet. Her usually messy short do was now perfectly straight, hanging over her face as she looked down at her lap. _Look up Quinn, let me see you. _He thought. She wiped her eyes again and looked up, her eyes immediately finding his. He gave her a small smile and he watched as she reached for the door, opening it quickly and stepping out. Once she did Sam almost had to readjust his junk just as to what she was wearing. _You're at a funeral Sam, calm the fuck down. _

The dress she was wearing clung to her body. It rested just above midthigh and the heels she wore accentuated her calf muscles. He had never seen her like this before. She walked over to him quickly and he held out his hand for her to take it. When she did he brought it up to lace his fingers through and led her towards the gathering. He heard her breathing become sharper and pulled her against his side and she rested her head against his shoulder when they came to a stop.

Quinn stood and watched the Rabbi take his place just in front the casket. Quinn didn't know the Jewish rituals, she didn't even know that Sarah would put one forward, but she knew this was the work of Rachel. She turned to look at Rachel now who was standing across from Sam and Quinn, her head bowed. Rachel Berry had been the one that had spent so many nights with Puck, going to temple with him, sharing their faith. She never had that. She had her faith. Simple Christian girl, but she never got to share that side of Puck.

Rachel looked up at her now, a sad smile on her lips as the Rabbi started. Quinn knew she had heard those words not too long along when her father passed away and it definitely struck a chord with her. She was glad that Finn was with her at that moment, she was glad she had a rock.

Quinn didn't cry during the funeral. She knew Puck would have wanted them not to be crying, wearing black. She knew she wouldn't be going through the whole Jewish ritual of Shiva she had just learnt about, she would be getting drunk that night and probably sing Sweet Caroline at the bar. She smiled at the memory. When the ritual finished and they all threw their bit of dirt onto his casket they all walked away. Finn drove while Sarah, Rachel, Quinn and Sam piled in the back. They headed into Puck's favourite local bar and that's where everyone else from the Funeral ended up too. They sat at the bar, the local barman telling them all the drinks were on the house. Puck was one of his barmen back in the day and he just came back from the funeral, so he wasn't in the mood for hassling anyone. Sam couldn't drink so he was going to look after Quinn for the night. She needed a night to let loose anyway. She hadn't had a break in so long. Once everyone was about three drinks deep, all chatting and talking about how much of a dickhead Puck was at times, but when he really was a sweetheart, they all started to sing Sweet Caroline. It made Quinn think about the time he sung Beth to her, and she almost wanted to cry, but she was too drunk to care.

It was nearing two in the morning when Sam finally managed to get Quinn into the lake house bed. He was technically still meant to be at the hospital, but he thought one night away wouldn't hurt. He helped pull off her heels and she just watched him, a lazy grin on her face. He knew what she wanted.

"Don't even think it." He muttered, flipping her over as he unzipped her dress.

"Why not? I'm already naked." She whined. He rolled his eyes and pulled out her nightgown, sliding it down her body.

"You're drunk. I'm hurt. We just went to our friend's funeral and I'm tired." He muttered and sat down on the edge of the bed as he started to pull off his shoes.

"I'm sorry." She said in such a small voice that made him wince. He turned and looked at her. She had her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as she rested her chin on her knees. She looked very upset.

"No, I'm sorry." He murmured quietly, pulling off his jacket as gently as he can without hurting himself anymore and slid to the back of the bed, sitting up against the headboard. "Come here." He whispered and opened his arms to her. She crawled down beside him and rested her head against his shoulder, sighing a little.

"Do you still wanna get married?" She whispered quietly after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, do you?" He asked, a bit alarmed.

"With everything that's gone on, maybe not?" She said and he winced. "I want to get married I promise I do, it's just with everything…"

"Whenever you're ready." Sam said in a defeated tone. She sighed and looked up at him. His eyes were already drooping, his head leaning to the side. She leant up and kissed him softly, snuggling against his side as she tried to fall asleep.

Quinn woke up to find Sam not there. She frowned and decided to get up to find him, instantly regretting it. Her hangover swept over her and she sat back down on the bed to stop the pain from swirling in her brain. She looked over at the bedside table and there was an aspirin and a cup of water sitting there. Oh how she loved that man. She reached over, took the pill and waited a few moments to get up again. She didn't feel any better but she needed to get up and move around. She headed to the kitchen, hoping to find him there but he wasn't anywhere. She looked out the window and spotted him outside, shirt off and only wearing a pair of swimming shorts. He was completely drenched. Had he been swimming? She grabbed her jacket and headed outside, heading towards him. As she walked towards him she finally saw the extent of the damage Daniel did to him. His back was covered in cuts, bruises and she could see the gunshot exit wound on the back of his shoulder, bright pink against his pale skin. She reached out to touch his arm but when she did he flinched back, whipping round, causing Quinn to step back due to the expression on his face. He looked scared, something she had never seen before. He relaxed when he saw her face.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking down at the grass before looking back up at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded, running his hand through his wet hair. She looked down the trail of his arm to his chest, seeing his chest for the first time too since the incident. His chest was worse than his back. His area around his ribcage was almost black.

"Yeah fine." He murmured. She sighed, it was obvious he was lying.

"Sam, that accident affected us in more ways than we know, we need to get all the help we can get." She murmured quietly, trying not to sound too controlling. He sighed and turned away from her, walking off a little bit before sitting down. She sat down in front of him and crossed her legs, waiting for him to talk.

"I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep since the accident or whenever I woke up whatever." He murmured quietly, his eyes on his feet. "And I know its stupid but I feel guilty for Puck's death. I could have I don't know-"

"You couldn't have done anything you know that." She murmured, reaching out to take his hand. "You saved us all."

"Except Puck." She sighed and moved to sit beside him, wrapping her arm around his arm. "And I just… all I can see is Daniel's face, all I can feel is Daniel. I just feel like he's going to reappear." Quinn hung her head. Daniel was her fault, but she knew she shouldn't blame herself. She looked up at him. He looked so tired and exhausted.

"You know he's not coming back Sam, you know that."

"I know it, but I don't feel it. All I can feel is the pain." He murmured. Quinn sighed and leant over to kiss his cheek. He ducked his head, leaning against her.

"You know I'm here, don't you?" She whispered and he nodded. They sat there, holding each other in the comfortable silence before they heard doors slamming. Quinn looked up and Rachel was coming out of the back door, Finn behind her. Quinn kissed Sam's shoulder and got up, walking over to Rachel.

"Hey, how is he?" Rachel asked as she hugged Quinn. Finn walked past the girls and sat down beside Sam. Quinn pulled Rachel inside and sighed, watching Finn and Sam from the window.

"He gets nightmare, he says all he can see is Daniel's face when he falls asleep."

"Should he go into counselling?" Rachel murmured as she watched too, leaning against the bench.

"I don't know." Quinn sighed as she started up the coffee pot, the dull ache from her hangover still there. Quinn pursed her lips as Finn and Sam talked. It was strange to see them talk, because they were never friends. They never talked to each other unless they were talking about football. It was nice to see Sam had someone now. They only thing they had in common were her, or football. She winced mentally at the memory of Sam breaking up with her.

"Have you set a date?" Rachel murmured, pouring a cup of coffee for herself and Quinn. Quinn turned, frowning slightly.

"What?" Rachel walked over to hand the mug of coffee to her.

"The Wedding? Do you have a date?" She asked, her hand on her hip, which instantly reminded her of the days back in Glee Club.

"No… we… a wedding right now is not the best." Quinn murmured quietly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Noah wouldn't have wanted you to put your life on hold Quinn." Quinn sighed angrily, looking away from Rachel and out the window back at Sam who was now back in the water.

"It's not the right time." She muttered.

"Quinn, I think this will help us. All of us. We need to move on, we need to find something happy."

"I don't know."

"It'll help Sam." Rachel murmured, putting her hand on Quinn's arm. Quinn looked down at her finger, his grandmother's engagement ring sitting on her ring finger. She did wish to have the matching one sitting on her finger too. She pursed her lips and the door opened as Finn made his way back inside. Quinn turned to look at Rachel.

"I want it here, the wedding."

"That can be arranged." Rachel said, a smirk starting to form on her face. It was the first time she had smiled in days.

"Can you do that for me? Help me?"

"Well… there is a proper title…" Rachel drew out, grinning.

"Be my maid of honour, please." Quinn begged and Rachel reached forward, crushing her in a hug.

"Pleasure, dear! I'll get on it."  
>"Thank you. Just family, okay?" Rachel nodded and hurried off to the living room. Quinn passed Finn and went out to the backyard, pulling off her top, not caring that she was only wearing her bra and jumped into the water. She threw off her shorts once she was in the water and swam over to where Sam was doing laps. When he saw her he stopped.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to kiss him. They hadn't kissed in god knows how long, and they definitely both felt the ache from missing the closeness.

"Lets get married, now. Soon. Just, lets do it." She whispered after they broke for air, their foreheads touching. She could feel the smile against his lips and she opened her eyes to see it. His eyes were full of tears and his smile was so happy. She kissed him again and hugged him in the water.

"How's it going in here?" She asked, pulling back to run her hand through his hair. He shrugged.

"It's much easier, I feel weightless here." She ran her hand over his cheek and kissed him again, softer this time.

"Just promise me one thing." She whispered.

"What?"

"No bowties." He laughed and kissed her one more time.

"I get to pick our first dance song though." She bit her lip and sighed.

"Okay deal." She muttered. He laughed and it sounded so great to hear him laugh. She smiled and swam back to the pier where she got out and dressed quickly, heading back inside to get changed and write up a guest list. When she got out of the shower she sat down with Rachel and wrote down as many family and friends that she could think of inviting. Rachel murmured that she should ring her mother and did so, receiving enthusiasm from the other end of the line and said she would head over to the lake house as soon as possible. This is what both Sam and Quinn needed. They needed everyone that they loved to be around them during this time, so Quinn couldn't help but smile as Rachel mentioned a Fall wedding. It gave her memories of the Hummel-Hudson wedding. She smiled at the memory and looked out the window to see Sam, smiling. _I love you_ she mouthed and he grinned back. She was ready to become his wife, and boy was she keen.

* * *

><p><em>Okay this chapter is super short, and it's for a reason. I'm working on the wedding at the moment and I'm frazzled and I just love weddings ahhh anyway! Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Now for Quinn's dress, I spent way too much time looking at dresses, but I this is what I had in mind. Simple, but beautiful. tiny(dot)cc/k3pq8. And I've been through my whole iTunes library looking for the perfect wedding song ahhh I hope I got it right. Sorry this took so long as well, I've been busy with schoolwork._

* * *

><p>Quinn stepped up onto the podium, taking a deep breath as she finally saw the dress on her. She couldn't help but feel absolutely beautiful. The dress fit her perfectly, showing off the small curves that she had. She ran her hand down her stomach, liking how perfectly it captured her.<p>

"You look beautiful." She heard her mum whisper and she turned to look at her. She was dabbing her eyes with tissue and it made Quinn smile. She mouthed thank you and turned back, tilting her neck to see her neckline. She smiled, imagining what Sam's face would look like when she walked down the aisle wearing this. She titled her head to the side again and saw a shade of blonde she easily recognized. She spun around quickly, managing not to trip on her dress to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Brittany stood, her hands on her baby bump and Santana stood behind her, smiling.

"Baby!" Quinn squealed, pointing at Brittany's baby bump.

"Five months today!" Brittany cheered as Quinn made her way off the podium and wrapped Brittany in a hug, squeezing her gently.

"You look beautiful Q." She heard Santana murmur and Quinn leant back to hug her too.

"Thank you." She whispered, wiping her eyes, as she got a bit teary. Santana just rolled her eyes but smiled at her.

"So what do you think? Is it the one?" Quinn asked, stepping back and twirling on the spot. Santana nodded and Brittany just grinned.

"Sam's gonna faint when he sees you." Brittany murmured and Santana snorted.

"Oh well I hope not." Quinn murmured, chuckling as she went back behind the mesh screen to get changed.

"So what am I wearing?" Brittany asked as Quinn came out from the mesh screen, just in a sundress.

"What are _we _wearing?" Santana corrected.

"Well, whatever will fit you and we'll work from there?" Quinn murmured and both girls nodded, heading over to the dresses and flicking through.

They found simple burgundy colour dresses to match the Fall wedding theme, strangely being reminded of the Hummel/Hudson wedding and headed off down the street to find Kurt if they could to help with the guys suits, well in fact make them or help find them. They found him in his small design shop sitting on his stool in front of a mannequin. He turned when he saw them in the mirror and he didn't look a day older.

"I just got a really weird sense of déjà vu seeing you girls walk in like that, oh goodness baby!" He exclaimed and they all laughed. After he examined Brittany and asked about the baby Quinn asked about suits. He said that Finn had already been in to see him and was already on it, which actually surprised all four of them since Kurt was under the impression Finn was told by Rachel to come down. He shrugged it off and said that he would love to catch up, but he had to finish the boy's suits and his own. Quinn and the girls met up with Rachel who was busy getting the tables and plates and everything sorted for the night, also catering. She used her celebrity status and managed to have everything in order by almost noon that day. That meant that this wedding was actually going to happen and it was going to happen tomorrow. Quinn waved to locals as she made her way to have lunch with all of the girls, but was bombarded by media and they had to head back home.

Quinn had to sneak the dress in without Sam noticing as he, Finn, Mike and Artie were all in the backyard throwing around a football. Quinn smiled as she remembered a fond memory off all of the glee club members coming over to her house one weekend when her parents were out, but now they were adults with responsibilities and babies. She watched as Sam picked up Tiffany, one of Mike and Tina's twin children. Their other one, James, was sitting in Artie's lap as he raced him around. They were only about one, but they were the cutest things ever, but she could feel the ache as she watched Finn and Sam, imagining Puck alongside with them.

"Miss him?" She heard and turned, looking over her shoulder as Santana approached her. She nodded, biting her lip. It had only been two weeks since the funeral, and tried her best to bury herself in the wedding, but it wasn't working. When Santana stood closer, Quinn took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Did you ever love Puck?" Quinn whispered, keeping her eyes on Sam.

"Yeah. We were each other's first, I don't think I could ever forget it." Quinn nodded. "I've loved him my whole life."

"I just miss him." Quinn whispered, and she felt Santana's arms around her. They heard a truck pull up and they broke apart, heading to the front yard. They headed down the steps and called the boys over to help. They had to set up the tent. They set up the tent, pulling the tables and chairs underneath it. The dance floor was delivered and they positioned it just under the old oak tree where Finn was up in it, dangling fairy lights from the branches. They managed with the help of some of Quinn's theater set buddies that lived in Lima to get the lighting set up as night started to fall and the nerves started to kick in. She was getting married in the morning and it felt surreal. The wedding had been prepared in such a short period of time, but she was glad that it was only her friends and family. Well, she thought that them as an extended family. She could feel the excitement from the boys, as they were ready to leave for their bachelor party. She rolled her eyes as Finn walked past her, grinning at her as he went out the door and she heard a large rev of an engine. She frowned and stepped outside. Sitting in the lake house driveway was a mustang, and sitting in the passenger seat was Quinn's sister's husband, Peter. She turned and her sister, Kelly, came up the steps.

"He didn't." Quinn muttered as Sam jumped in the driver's seat, just as Kelly walked up the stairs, grinning.

"He likes Sam and Peter's the designated driver tonight." Kelly murmured, hugging Quinn and stepping inside the house.

"They're drinking tonight?' Quinn asked as she shut the door behind Kelly. She did not know a thing about bachelor parties, well she did hear about how Peter woke up in a cake that a stripper had came out of the night of his.

"Quinn, what do you think happens at bachelor parties?" Kelly asked, dumping her bag on the floor and giving her a sly look.

"Well, Finn told me they're just gonna watch a game at the bar."

"Uh-huh." Kelly murmured, smirking as she made her way through the house. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked through the house behind her. Sitting down by the fireplace with the rest of the girls, holding James in her arms.

"Okay, Quinn in all honesty, is Sam good in bed?" Rachel asked, pursed lips and her eyes glinting. Quinn snorted, trying to swallow her drink as she tried to hide her blush. "Because we've all thought it, haven't we ladies?" Rachel murmured and there was an agreement amongst the girls.

"Oh my god, no I'm not answering that." Quinn said gasping aloud.

"Ugh you prune!" Rachel groaned.

"Prune! What did you call me?" Quinn squealed, sitting up from her position on the floor.

"Nothing." Rachel said quietly. Quinn gripped the pillow she was leaning on and hurled it at her, laughing as it hit her square on the nose. The girls started to hurl the pillows around and Judy laughed from the corner, spun on her heel and headed to the kitchen.

"Quinn, look at the time." Sarah murmured and she spun her head around to look on the clock sitting on top of the fireplace. 1 minute past midnight. "It's officially your wedding day." Quinn sat for a moment, thinking about how she would be officially be Mrs. Sam Evans in more than a couple of hours. After a couple of minutes they all decided that they should head to bed, Quinn heading to her bedroom with Rachel. Rachel fell asleep straightaway, but Quinn couldn't, always waking up every half hour.

"Sam?" Quinn whispered into the phone. It had been four hours since she had last seen him and she was getting a bit anxious. She tried to be as quiet as she could, trying not to wake Rachel.

"Fiancée! Hellooo!" Oh god he was drunk. "We're getting married in the morning!"

"Oh I know. Have you written your vows?" She asked, rolling over in bed and smiling at how much fun he might be having.

"Vows? I don't need no vows baby I got them in ma head." She laughed a little.

"Can you not do what happened in the Hangover?" She asked and she heard him laugh loudly on the other line. She grinned, biting her lip.

"Too late!" He said and she smiled, hugging her pillow.

"Oh yeah?"  
>"There's a tiger in here." Then she heard his very lame attempt to whisper to Finn. "Finn! Roar, roar Finn!" Then she heard a large roar at the end of the line and she couldn't help but giggle.<p>

"Now Sam, let me make this very clear." She said seriously, smirking as she rolled onto her back.

"Yes, ma'am."

"This will be the last time you will ever see a stripper, do you understand?" She said, trying to hide her laugh to keep her serious tone going. "And if I catch you, with a stripper, or even a woman or a man, whatever. You won't have your lower appendage the morning after, do you hear me?" She waited a few moments, biting her lip as she waited him for him to reply.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy. Now have fun. I love you." She murmured into the phone, smiling.

"I love you too."

Quinn woke up and reached over the side of the bed for Sam, only to be met with small feminine hands.

"Mm… I'd love to spoon with you Quinn." Rachel murmured, giggling. Quinn rolled her eyes and let out a soft groan, rolling back on her side. Then she sat up, realizing what day it was.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, a bit concerned. Quinn looked over at Rachel, snug in her flannelette gold star pajamas that she has had since she was sixteen.

"Is it the day I think it is?" Quinn murmured, rubbing her eyes. Maybe she was having a dream, she thought. A very good dream. She felt something pinch her arm and she yelped, looking down.

"You're awake and you're getting married." Rachel said in a sing-song voice, grinning.

"Ow!" Rachel just laughed and Quinn looked across the room at her wedding gown, hung up on the back of her bedroom door.  
>"Mrs. Sam Evans."<p>

"Quinn Evans." Rachel murmured. The door flung open, making the girls jump as her mother came through.

"Come on girls, breakfast and then make-up. Mercedes has just arrived and she's ready to go!" She said excitedly and Quinn was happy, completely happy for the first time in her life.

Sam groaned, rolling onto his back to be met with an unfamiliar object. He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room, trying to familiarize himself. He was in Finn's bedroom. He looked around to see bottles lying everywhere, Mike on the floor with no shirt on and I love Tina written on his stomach in lipstick. He tried to remember what had happened but was given with an all to familiar blank. He got up and headed to the door, trying to find out what time it might be. He didn't want to show up to his wedding late. He smelt bacon and headed down the stairs to find Kurt in the kitchen, piling up bacon on a plate.

"Well the groom is awake, that's a start!" Kurt cheered. Sam winced, the loudness paining him. "Sorry, well I'm making brunch."

"Thanks." Sam murmured, grabbing a plate and sitting down at the large table. "What's the time?"

"Quarter to eleven, you have a while."

"Good." Sam muttered, taking a bite of bacon and instantly regretting it. He pushed it away and took a sip of water, rubbing his head. Kurt kept talking but Sam couldn't keep up, his head was pounding too much. He heard the creaking of the stairs and looked round to see Finn, Mike and James all coming down the stairs. James was fine, he hadn't had anything to drink, but the boys were quite out of it.

"Who said bachelor parties was meant to be the night before?" Finn muttered, sitting down beside Sam and resting his head on the table.

"Who made weddings so early?" Artie muttered, wheeling in and running into the table before finding a place. Sam just rested his head in his hands as everyone talked, trying to think of what he had to do today and what he might say as his vows. In all honesty, he had no idea and that worried him a little bit. He didn't want to stumble over words in an effort to profess his love. When it struck eleven Sam's father came in, gearing the boys up and telling them to have showers.

"You right son?" He asked, sitting down beside him when the boys left.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam murmured, scratching his neck. He looked up at his dad and he felt okay. He felt like he would be all right because he had the support and love of his family.

"I'm so proud of you, Sam. You of all people deserve to be happy." Sam smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

Quinn had breakfast and was now sitting in her bedroom with Mercedes doing her make-up. The last time she heard Mercedes was doing make-up was when she saw her on the red carpet with one of the Venus sisters. She was a celebrity make up artist now and Quinn couldn't be prouder. As Mercedes worked, Quinn nearly fell asleep, thinking about the 2am phone call that she had with Sam.

"Okay I'm done girly." Quinn grinned and got up, looking in the mirror and gave Mercedes a tight hug.

"Thank you!" Quinn was instructed to sit while the other girls make ups were done, Quinn anxiously waiting to get into her dress. There wasn't much she could do with her hair, except put them into rollers. She sat patiently on the middle of the bed, watching the flurry of movement around her. Once the rollers had been removed and Mercedes adjusted her hair so it was a nice array around her face, she pulled on her dress. Quinn groaned, it was tighter than it was the other day and uncomfortably tight around her stomach.

"Did you gain weight overnight? What the hell did you eat?" Rachel muttered, examining her.

"I've been on salads all this week! The dress bloody fit yesterday." Quinn muttered, clenching her teeth as she tried to suck in her gut.

"Someone call Kurt!" Judy called and Tina nodded, flipping out her phone. Quinn pushed the dress off her, taking a deep breath as she felt tears swell in her eyes.

"Maybe you're just a little bloated from I don't know? Anxiousness?" Mercedes murmured.

"Not helping." Quinn muttered, staring at the dress as she stood bare in her honeymoon underwear.

"Oh." Rachel said from the corner, causing all eyes to turn to her.

"What?" Quinn muttered, not really interested in Rachel at the moment. She was trying to listen in to Tina's conversation. Rachel started to bounce, grinning ear to ear. "What?" Quinn muttered again.

"Pregnant!" Rachel squealed.

"We know!" Brittany muttered from the corner, pointing to her stomach. Rachel let out a laugh and started to clap.

"No way." Quinn murmured, thinking. She started to count, using her fingers and everyone watched her. Rachel disappeared from the room, coming back with her bag and pulling out a pregnancy test.

"You have that on you?" Santana muttered.

"Well Finn and I have been trying and well, you never know, but here, go!" Rachel murmured as Quinn finally finished counting. Quinn took a deep breath, looking at the small box and looked up her mother who was beaming.

"What if I'm just fat?" Quinn muttered. Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed her towards the bedroom. Quinn moved to the bathroom, closed the door behind her and opened the box.

Sam was buttoning up his shirt when Kurt got the call. The only thing he heard was Quinndressemergency. He didn't know what to do, so he sat down, finished tying his tie and waited for the rest of the boys to be finished. He glanced at his watch, just under an hour and a half. He needed to be there in half an hour or so. He polished his shoes for the sixteenth time and pulled on his suit jacket. He headed downstairs, feeling proud to see the rest of the boys all pretty classy looking. He walked up to the hall mirror, trying to flatten his hair and then noticed the picture of the football team, Sam included when they won the cup. He spotted Puck, his Mohawk making him so distinctive from the rest of the boys in the red jerseys and he smiled. He knew Puck would be proud. That he would be happy to see them happy. He turned around and the boys were standing in a line, grinning. Sam grinned back and headed out to the limo waiting to take them to lake house.

Quinn was still in her underwear, sitting in the middle of the bed with the pregnancy test turned upside down in front of her. The girls were crowded around the bed, all looking at Quinn. The test's waiting period was up and she wasn't ready to face it.

"Quinnie?" Judy whispered, gripping her hand.

"I just… I don't want it to be false." Quinn whispered. She handed the test to Rachel.

"No don't you dare." Rachel murmured, moving away from her.

"Please." Quinn begged. Rachel sighed and took the test from her, taking a deep breath as she turned it over. Then Rachel squealed.

"No, no way."

"Baby!" Rachel squealed, tugging her into a hug.

"Sorry what?" Kurt said from the door and everyone laughed.

Sam was told to stay away from the house and headed to the altar with the boys. They had ten minutes till show time. The minister stood out the front, flicking through pages of what Sam presumed was the bible and he glanced over at the back of small aisle where his best man, Stevie, his little brother stood. He would be walking one of the girls down the line, he wasn't sure. He turned back to face the minister and he looked at Sam. Sam nodded at him and the wedding march played. Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He wanted to see her, he wanted to hold her, to call her Mrs. Evans over and over, but he couldn't. He had to wait. He felt Stevie past him on his right and Stacey on his left. He felt someone touch his back and he knew it was Rachel. Then he heard everyone get up and he looked over his shoulder. Quinn was halfway down the aisle.

Quinn was holding in her stomach, trying to breathe at the same time as she made her way down the aisle. Kurt had done little to the dress since it was going to be a pain to fix and would probably be destroyed if he tried to alter it at this point. Sam finally turned and when he did, she could see the tears welling up in his eyes and she felt her own do the same too. Her smile, the smile that she only saw appeared and she bit her lip as he held his hand out for her. Quinn turned, kissed her father on the cheek and took his hand. He knotted his fingers with hers and pulled her tight against him.

Sam was struggling, he didn't know what to say and now it was time to say his vows. He turned, looked her in the eye and smiled. She smiled right back at him and it reminded him of the smile when she Don't Stop with him with Stacey and Stevie back in McKinley. It was reassuring. It was telling him that she'd be there if he fell, if he did anything wrong.

"I've loved you for so long Quinn and I will never stop loving you, because… because you're so warm and kind and I've never felt so alive or so happy and that's because of you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you, Quinn. I love you." He swallowed, felt a tear fall and he felt like a bit of a pussy but she just smiled back at him.

Once the ceremony was finished, Quinn having to wipe her tears dozens of times, they headed over to the tent and sat down for toasts and best mans speech. Sam cried a bit when Stevie spoke and Quinn squeezed his hand through the whole thing. Quinn had to figure out a way to tell Sam she was pregnant and not drinking the champagne didn't really tip Sam off. They ate, and then the dance came. When it came around Sam had ducked to the men's room, leaving Quinn very confused. She heard piano music and sighed, Sam was going to be late for their first dance. She sighed, looking down at her lap and then she heard it. She heard his voice and her head snapped up.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,__  
><em>_And the whole world is on your case,__  
><em>_I could offer you a warm embrace__  
><em>_To make you feel my love._

He was sitting in front of the keyboard, his hands flowing over the keys as he sung into the microphone, grinning as he did. Quinn wiped her eyes for about the fiftieth time that night.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,__  
><em>_And there is no one there to dry your tears,__  
><em>_I could hold you for a million years__  
><em>_To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,__  
><em>_But I would never do you wrong.__  
><em>_I've known it from the moment that we met,__  
><em>_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,__  
><em>_I'd go crawling down the avenue.__  
><em>_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do__  
><em>_To make you feel my love._

He got up during the instrumental and made his way down to the dance floor, holding his hand out. Quinn got up and walked up the stage and took his hand. He pulled her close against him, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest as the band continued on, Sam whispering the words in her ear.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea__  
><em>_And on the highway of regret.__  
><em>_Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,__  
><em>_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

He slowly revolved them around the room, noticing his parents smiling as they watched them. He looked down at her as the band continued on without him. He put his hand on her cheek and she looked up at him, leaning up to kiss him softly. He tucked one of her curls behind her ear and he couldn't help but stare. She was just so beautiful at this moment.

"I have something to tell you Sam." She whispered. She almost looked… nervous? Sam frowned, revolving them still as the last chorus continued on.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.__  
><em>_Nothing that I wouldn't do.__  
><em>_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,__  
><em>_To make you feel my love_

Quinn looked up at Sam, scared. She wasn't sure how he was going to take the news. He would be happy right? She glanced at her mother who was wiping one of her eyes and saw her father squeeze her knee. She looked back up at Sam and smiled, running a hand over his cheek.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Sam stopped, his hands still on her hips.

"What?" He asked, a little breathless. She swallowed hard.

"I'm pregnant. I nearly didn't fit into my dress." She whispered. Then she felt his arms around her, tight and strong, squeezing her. She could hear whispers as he did it and he pulled back, facing the small crowd of only 67.

"We're pregnant!" He cheered and of course the bridal party already knew, but the boys erupted, clapping loudly. Quinn grinned hugely, not bothering to catch the few happy tears that fell down her cheek and looked at him. She had never seen him so happy before. He leant down and kissed her again, that passion of happiness just transferred in the kiss.

The cake had been cut, Quinn was all danced out and the night was nearing a close. Quinn had just spent the last hour with the Chang kids and headed back to sit down at the table. She glanced around, trying to find Sam but he was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't seen him in the last hour and she figured he was just hanging out with the boys. Then she heard a loud howl and frowned, following the small crowd that looked out of the tent. When she did, a large boat, a strangely familiar yacht made its way around to the end of the pier. In his suit and all, wearing a sailors cap, Sam stood at the yacht's wheel. Quinn glanced around, spotting her father who was grinning. She didn't know what to say. She watched as Sam jumped off, making his way to her. Her father slipped close to her.

"When he told me that you guys didn't have a honeymoon I thought hey, take the yacht for as long as you want." Quinn glanced back and Sam leant down, knocked her knees out and picked her up bridal style. She gasped and he grinned, winking at her before heading back to the yacht. She heard the party start to clap and she blushed as he leant down and kissed her. When he got to the yacht he put her down and jumped up to the wheel. He started up the engine and they waved to the wedding party as they drove away.

"But my clothes!" Quinn murmured, making her way to stand beside him.

"All taken care of." He murmured and then shut off the engine. They were still in the lake and it confused her.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked and he leant down again, picking her up again.

"Because we're gonna go see if we can make a twin." He murmured and she giggled as he made his way under the boat, laying her down on the luxury bed. He kissed her as he tugged off her dress, knotting his fingers with hers when he was done.

"Mmm… make love to me husband." She whispered and with that he did and when they slowly fell asleep, Sam thought that he couldn't be any happier. He was married. He was going to have a child and for the first time in his life, it looked like things were going to be okay and that made him feel like the luckiest guy on earth.

* * *

><p><em>The wedding song youtube comwatch?v=m9Qi679IVgk_

_I hope you guys liked it, mind you the ending was bad sorry I was half asleep because I've been sick lately and I just wanted to get it up. Now I'm not sure if I want to continue, I might take a break and think about it. I might do like a five years later thing or just a significant events chapter I dunno. But reviews are always welcome!_


End file.
